Arendelle Cabaret
by Aurora Auror
Summary: Para Elsa, un cambio de hogar le mostrará lo talentosa que es para los shows, el escenario y las coreografías. Le mostrará lo que es vivir y disfrutar la vida. Le mostrará... Lo que es el amor. Llegar al Cabaret Arendelle le abrirá muchas puertas que ella no sabía que existían. AU Modern. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Alerta: Palabras algo vulgares, tiene un capítulo lemmon ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen no me pertenece, **

**Primer Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Estoy cansada, las largas jornadas como camarera en el bar del señor Sjöstedt me dejan siempre agotada y con un sueño enorme. El reloj de la pared me indica que son las 20:59 y exactamente en un minuto debería estar cerrando. Mi jefe aún no ha llegado y hoy día se vendría cumpliendo el segundo mes sin mi paga. El mes pasado –octubre– no recibí mi salario correspondiente, pero el viejo me prometió que hoy me iba a pagar el mes pasado y el mes actual, noviembre.

Esta cafetería es bastante pequeña, pero está ubicada en un punto estratégico: Está en casi la mitad de la carretera que une la ciudad en la que nací y vivo: Drammen con Oslo, la capital. Cuffo Coffee (el nombre de la cafetería) es un lugar que siempre se llena en las horas peak tanto en la madrugada como en la noche.

Aquí el personal es bastante escaso: Está el señor Sjöstedt, que es el jefe y el que abarca la mayoría de las ganancias. Está Myriam, otra camarera que junto a mí, nos dividimos las labores de cajera, camarera y auxiliar. Así es; el personal de Cuffo Coffee son sólo tres personas, de las cuales sólo una es la que tiene salario estable.

Myriam está limpiando el mostrador. Cuando veo el reloj ya son las 21:03 horas y el viejo aún no llega. ¿Deberíamos cerrar? A mí me encantaría, pero necesito ese dinero. A mis veintiún años debo trabajar para llevar a mi familia: Mi hermana, Kai y Gerda. Somos huérfanas, pero nuestros vecinos decidieron cuidar de nosotras y han tratado de pasar cada año con el dinero justo. Ahora que soy adulta, trabajo para ayudarlos. Estudio mediante internet en un curso cualificado por la UiO **[1]** y me va bastante bien en mi carrera: Arquitectura. La geometría se me da bien, y el dibujo también, de modo que esta asignatura es ideal para mí.

La puerta se abre y entra un hombre barrigón, con una barba muy tupida y un cigarro en su boca: El señor Sjöstedt. Mira de Myriam a mí con una mueca de horror y nos habla fuerte. Gotas de saliva llegan a mi cara:

—¿Por qué no han cerrado el local? ¡Puede entrar cualquier vándalo por su descuido!

—Lo siento—digo con la voz más tranquila posible—Pero necesito que me pague estos dos meses…

—Soy el jefe, tu no me mandas—dice y se da vuelta, se dispone a salir—Iré a tomarme un trago con los viejos.

Y sale, a juntarse con sus patéticos amigos de la infancia, dejándonos a las dos solas y con una expresión de desasosiego. Yo no me iré con las manos vacías y me dirijo rápidamente a la caja registradora.

—¿Qué haces?—me pregunta Myriam.

—Te estoy pagando a ti—digo y le entrego unos billetes—Y me estoy pagando a mí misma.

—¡Sí se llegara a enterar!

—Si se entera yo seré la que lleve la situación. Tú ve a casa y trata de comprarle ese triciclo que tanto quiere tu primo.

—Pero Elsa… Aún falta que alguien lave los platos y cierre el local…

—Lo haré yo—digo, interrumpiéndole—Ahora vete a tu hogar, es una orden. Yo veré qué es lo que hago con mi vida.

Y ella se va, con una sonrisa algo triste en su cara, probablemente porque sabe que me despedirán por sacar dinero. No me importa, de hecho ya tengo planes para mi vida. Rápidamente me meto a la cocina y lavo los quince platos que han sido ocupados. Conecto mi SmartPhone a los altavoces y pongo una canción. Escojo "Break Free" de Ariana Grande y comienzo a cantar a medida que lavo los platos.

_If you want it, take it_  
_I should've said it before_  
_Tried to hide it, fake it_  
_I can't pretend anymore_

Oh, oh, aquí viene la parte que más me gusta. Me preparo para cantar. Inhalo. Exhalo. Y canto a todo pulmón:

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_  
_I'm stronger than I've been before_  
_This is the part when I break free_  
_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

Se me han caído un par de platos mientras cantaba. No me importa, después de todo quiero renunciar. Termino de lavar los malditos platos y desconecto el celular de los altavoces. Ahora seguiré escuchando la canción pero con mis audífonos. Cierro el maldito establecimiento de Cuffo Coffee y me dirijo a una parada de buses que está cerca de aquí. Ya en el bus me bajo cuando llego al centro de Drammen y sólo tengo que caminar aproximadamente unas quince cuadras hasta llegar a mi casa.

En el camino me cruzo con varios murciélagos y lechuzas, lo que es normal de ver aquí en Noruega. De hecho, en un cuento de Roald Dahl **[2]**, dicen que Noruega es un país de brujas. Estoy de acuerdo, a veces la bruma hace que cada casa parezca una mansión embrujada.

Anna me recibe, abrazándome. Gerda y Kai se encuentran en los sillones, junto a la chimenea. Ella, remendando calcetines. Él, leyendo el periódico y fumando pipa. Sí, es un lugar bastante acogedor, pero yo necesito un cambio.

—¿Cómo te fue, Elsa?—me pregunta Gerda—¿Te han pagado?

—Fue un día normal y no me han pagado—la boca de Kai cae en seco. Él es un hombre de leyes, fue abogado—De modo que tuve que pagarme yo misma.

—¿Sacaste dinero sin permiso?—me pregunta Kai indignado—¡Nosotros no te hemos enseñado eso!

—Déjela tranquila, Kai—dice Anna—Si Elsa no hubiera sacado dinero, habría sido otro mes sin pagar y otro mes de hambrunas para nosotros.

—¡Ups!—digo—Se me olvidó decirles que tuve que renunciar. Si no lo hacía, el señor Sjöstedt me hubiera castigado.

—¿Y qué piensas, hacer ahora, hija? ¿Encontraste otro trabajo?

—No—digo severamente—Pero me las arreglaré.

Y entonces doy vuelta sobre mis talones y voy hacia la cocina, a prepararme un chocolate caliente y me preparo pan relleno con mermelada de mora. Todo eso lo consumo en mi habitación, prefiero estar encerrada y sola, acompañada de un libro o simplemente mirando el techo como una boba.

Mientras ceno, pienso en dónde podría trabajar. Aquí en Noruega se extenderá como plaga la notica de mi fuga, sobretodo porque mi exjefe es de esos que forman jaleos y escándalos. Además, el trabajo que hay, tiene mucha demanda y a la vez muchas personas en listas de espera. Debo salir de aquí. Así como dejé al Cuffo Coffee atrás, debo hacer lo mismo con Drammen, con Noruega.

Llevo cierto dinerillo guardado en dos alcancías con forma de cerdito, varias monedas de veinte Coronas, sumado con cincuenta mil Coronas que me han dejado mis padres, supongo que eso es suficiente dinero. Basta con cambiarlas en el banco y ver qué puedo hacer con ellas. Viajar a otra parte sería asombroso. El viaje más largo que he hecho, ha sido en mis sueños, cuando subía y subía varios kilómetros desde el suelo, hasta que lograba llegar al cielo y buscar a mis padres. Nunca he salido de mi hogar y con suerte he visitado Oslo.

¿Dónde me gustaría irme? Amo el frío, me encantaría irme a Rusia, Islandia o Canadá, esos paisajes a los cuales la gente los llama "deprimentes" yo los encuentro hermosos. Me duermo apenas me termino mi tazón de chocolate. He madrugado muchas veces en mi vida.

Después de pasar más de dos horas entre viajar a Oslo en ferry**[3]**, hacer una larga fila, esperar a que un anciano cambia mis monedas por billetes y después esperar a que haga el intercambio entre Corona y Dólar, luego comerme una ensalada en un bar y volver a mi hogar en ferry, compruebo que tenía ahorrados cerca de ochocientos dólares. ¡Ochocientos! Y casi el sesenta por ciento de esos dólares son mis ahorros.

Gerda y Kai están algo dudosos de mi decisión de buscar trabajo en el extranjero, pero tratan de darme consejos de ciudades: Se les ocurrió Ámsterdam, Bruselas, Copenhague y Helsinki. Ellos quieren algo relativamente cercano a Norway Land, algo que quede en Europa del Norte. Pero tres de esos países; Dinamarca, Finlandia y Países Bajos están en una situación similar a Noruega y Bélgica es demasiado severa.

—¿Y si pruebas con los Estados Unidos?—sugiere Anna, quien está escuchando música en su I-Pod.

—¡Buena idea! ¡Ahí siempre hay más oportunidades, gracias Anna!

—No me agradezcas a mí. Agradéceselo a Miley Cyrus, ella me dio la idea con su "Party in The USA".

—¿Kai, Gerda? ¿Les gusta la idea?

—Sí, en realidad en Yankee Landia hay mejores oportunidades, Elsa. Además dicen que ahí Skype opera de una manera mejor y más rápida—dice Gerda.

—Nada que ver, eso depende de la intensidad del Wi-Fi—dice Anna y yo la regaño. Tiene que ser más comprensiva con ellos, quienes a duras penas se hicieron correo electrónico.

—Yo te sugeriría que no optaras por Nueva York—dice Kai—Todos aspiran a esa ciudad y encontrar un hogar ahí será difícil, porque es un aglomerado urbano…

Y hago como que escucho, pero en realidad evito su largo y latoso discurso, lleno de palabras rebuscadas que debo buscar en el diccionario.

—¡Y no se te ocurra irte a Los Ángeles, mira que ahí anda mucho delincuente y muchos violadores en las playas!—dice Gerda y me río por su comentario.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que mucho menos me dejas irme a Las Vegas…

—¡No, señorita! ¡Nada de irse a NY, L.A, Las Vegas o Miami!—me dice Gerda en un tono bastante agudo.

—¿Por qué Miami?—pregunto indignada.

—¡Esa ciudad se llena de narcotraficantes, de mendigos y de cubanos fanáticos seguidores de Fidel Castro!—dice furiosa, ella le da mucha importancia a la política.

Yo pongo mis ojos en blanco. Lo más probable es que termine prohibiéndome ir a cada ciudad americana. ¡Es probable que ni siquiera me deje ir a Forks, porque encuentra ridículo a todo lo relacionado con La Saga Crepúsculo! Entonces Anna abre la boca y dice otra palabra sensata:

—¿Qué les parece Chicago?

—¡Sí, Anna, gracias de nuevo!

—No me agradezcas de nuevo, es que Shake It Up está por comenzar—dice y se marcha a ver televisión.

—Sí, Chicago me gusta—dice Kai también—Muchos aeropuertos y hay un Consulado Noruego en esa ciudad. Muy buen lugar.

—¡Pero hay repentinos cambios de temperatura!—dice Gerda histérica—¡Se puede resfriar!

—¡Gerda no empecemos con estupideces! ¡Nos podemos resfriar en cualquier parte del mundo!—la regaña Kai, entonces el gira y me mira—¿Qué te parece irte a Chicago?

—Me parece una buena idea—digo.

Gerda resopla y se marcha, ofendida porque no le hicimos caso. Entra a la cocina y comienza a masticar higos, siempre lo hace cuando se enoja. Yo trapeo y preparo sándwiches para compartir.

Mientras me como mi sándwich (Pan blanco, con queso y semillas de chía) busco en internet cuánto cuesta un viaje de Oslo a Chicago. El más barato cuesta $363,40 dólares y tiene sólo una detención, en Dublín. Me parece justo, teniendo en cuenta que es operado por United Airlines. El vuelo más cercano a esta fecha, es en dos días más, de modo que debo hablar con Kai y Gerda para decidir bien

—¿Kai, Gerda?—digo tímidamente—¿Podemos hablar sobre mi viaje?

—¡No me digas que te marchas hoy!—dice Gerda histérica.

—No, pero es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Qué pasó, Elsa?—me pregunta Kai—¿Ya decidió la fecha de viaje?

—En dos días más es el vuelo más cercano—digo—El tres de noviembre.

—¿Y hay boletos disponibles?

— Todavía no se han vendido quince pasajes—digo, con la esperanza de que entiendan.

—Pues, vaya a Chicago a buscar éxito—me dice Kai—Cuanto antes, más posibilidades tendrá.

—Entonces… ¿es un sí?

—¡Claro! Necesitas trabajar, allá puedes encontrar una oportunidad. Eso sí, debes seguir con tus estudios a larga distancia vía internet.

—Claro, Kai. Usaré parte del dinero de mi trabajo para pagar yo la universidad y no ustedes. Para eso voy…

—¿Cómo es eso de que vas?—dice Anna a mis espaldas—¡Vamos juntas!

—¿Puede ir Anna?—les pregunto.

—Déjala que salga. Ni siquiera ha ido a Oslo—dice Gerda, sin histeria—Claro, si te alcanza…

—Dos pasajes saldrían $726, 50—digo—me alcanza justo.

—Entonces irán las dos juntas—dice Gerda.

* * *

**UiO: **Universidad de Oslo

**Cuento de Roald Dahl: **Es _'Las Brujas'_ historia de un niño y su abuela que se encuentran con las brujas, quienes celebran su reunión en un hotel.

**Ferry: **Embarcación que enlaza dos puntos llevando pasajeros y a veces vehículos en horarios programados. Es muy usada en Europa de Norte.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Sí! Es algo aburrido, pero más adelante empieza la verdadera trama y será mucho más emocionante, mucho más sensual y mucho más Helsa**

**Este es mi nuevo fic**

**¡Dejen comentarios, críticas, insultos!**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Attentamente, Aurora Auror**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Dos días. Dos días que tuve que esperar. Dos días que ya pasaron. Hoy viajo a Chicago, será mi primer viaje que sea de más de cuarenta kilómetros.

Anna ha estado todo el día decidiendo que ropas llevar, será invierno y necesitaremos 'ropa abrigadora', como si aquí en Noruega hiciera mucho calor y fuera difícil encontrar un suéter o una bufanda.

Toda mi ropa, la de invierno, ha cabido de sobra en mi maleta. La ropa de verano la compraré allá, cuando ya esté trabajando y estudiando.

El avión despegará a las 19:00, recién son las nueve de la mañana. No quiero que me entre nostalgia, no quiero arrepentirme de haber hecho este viaje.

Hoy saldremos a Oslo, pasaremos un ratito juntos como familia y después iremos al Aeropuerto de Oslo para despedirnos y nosotras subir al avión.

Gerda me abraza cuando entro a la cocina, ha preparado mi desayuno favorito: Tostadas con mantequilla, jugo de naranjas y panqueques. Vaya, quiere que mi último día en casa sea 'inolvidable'. A Anna le han preparado caramelos de miel acompañados de su cappuccino. Veo que hace un puchero al ver que no hay chocolate y yo también.

—¿No nos va a dar chocolate? ¡Es nuestro último día!—dice Anna haciéndose la que sufre.

—¿Creen que no las conozco, hijas?—dice Gerda, lanzándonos un enorme tazón de chocolates a cada una—Aprovechen este día.

Y se marcha. Entonces, comienzo a ponerme dudosa ¿Y si no me gusta? ¿Y si me pierdo en Chicago? ¿Y si… no tengo dónde dormir? Un momento…¡Aún no tengo dónde quedarme!

—¡Anna, Anna!—digo—¡Tendremos que cancelar el viaje!

—¿¡Por qué!?

—¡Vamos a llegar y no vamos a tener donde dormir, además que con tu pasaje me han quedado sólo $73.5!

—Elsa cálmate—dice Anna tranquilamente y yo me enfurezco ¡Cómo quiere que me calme!—Allá en Chicago vive una amiga mía, llamada Rapunzel, hablé por Facebook con ella y aceptó que nos quedemos todo el tiempo que podamos ¡Incluso quiere que vivamos con ella!—Y yo hago caso omiso de todo lo que ha dicho, salvo del nombre de la chica: Rapunzel. ¡Vaya nombre!

—¡Rapunzel vive en el Loop**[1]** de Chicago! ¡Tendremos los rascacielos ahí, justo al lado!

—Sí… me parece una buena idea. ¿Ella nos pasará a buscar al Aeropuerto cuando lleguemos?

—No—dice Anna—Verás, Rapunzel nació en Alemania y sus padres eran directores de la exitosa Academia de Corona, pero murieron en un accidente y ella quedó perdida en el medio de la calle. Una mujer la rescató, se la llevó a los y no la deja salir, diciendo que 'el mundo es muy peligroso'.

—Bueno, debemos respetar las decisiones de su madre adoptiva—digo—Supongo que te ha dado la dirección.

—Sí, si me la dio. También imprimí un mapa del "Chicago 'L'"**[2]** para que sepamos dónde bajarnos.

—Gracias, Anna. Agradezco tu ayuda.

Y terminamos de desayunar.

* * *

Ha sido un gran día, Kai y Gerda nos llevaron a Almorzar a Oslo, donde nos servimos paella y después fuimos de compras al _Mall. _Ahora tengo un bolso de cuero y una pulsera de varios copos de nieve metálicos. Anna se compró una caja con doce colores distintos de esmalte de uñas y una chaqueta de cuero.

Pero debo dejar de hablar de lo asombroso que fue hoy y mirar el presente: Kai y Gerda, llorando abrazados a Anna. Según mi reloj, son las 18:55 y ya deberíamos estar camino al avión.

—¡Oh, chicas! ¡No saben cuánto las extrañaremos!—dice Gerda entre sollozos. Anna está llorando a cántaros y una lágrima corre por mi mejilla. No me gusta ver a los seres que más amo llorar.

—Han sido muy obedientes, son muy inteligentes y estamos orgullosos de ustedes—dice Kai—Prométanme que se cuidarán y que hablaremos, por lo menos, una vez a la semana vía Skype, carta o cualquier otro medio de comunicación, ¿entendido?

—Sí—dice Anna, llorando—¡Oh, cuanto me duele tener que dejarlos! ¡Pero me duele más el estar feliz por salir de aquí, por conocer el mundo, dejándolos a ustedes aquí!

—Tienen que disfrutarlo—dice Kai—Nunca han tenido una oportunidad como esta.

—¡Prométanos que volverán para las vacaciones de verano, a eso de Junio!—dice Gerda y nosotras asentimos—¡Ahora váyanse, que pueden perder el vuelo!

Y nos abraza a las dos dándonos un beso en la mejilla. Kai hace lo mismo.

* * *

Después de todo el ajetreo con la cinta transportadora, los pasaportes y las largas filas, estamos ya sentadas en nuestro avión: Airbus A319

No estamos en primera fila (oh, rayos). Pero aún así estoy muy agradecida de estar aquí… ¡Mi primer viaje en avión! ¡Oh…My…God! ¡Qué emoción! ¡A Chicago!

Vaya… he pasado de una chica de pueblo a vivir a una gran metrópolis.

Espero seguir siendo la chica inocente que he sido durante veintiún años. Anna está sentada a mi lado. Está callada, lo cual es muy raro en ella. La veo llorar silenciosamente, comiendo chocolates para consolarse a sí misma.

—Anna ¿Qué pasa?

—Me siento mal—dice ella, devolviéndome la mirada—¡Ya los extraño mucho!

—¡Pero si en casa tu pasabas usando el celular, el computador o en la casa de tus amigas! ¡No nos prestabas atención!

—¡Pero igual estaba la presencia de Kai y Gerda!—dice ella gritando y llorando, hace que la gente nos mire—¡Ahora… Ahora no tengo a nadie!

—Me tienes a mí—le digo y le doy un beso en la mejilla—Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes—me digo a mí misma.

La azafata nos ofrece algo del carrito y veo algo que jamás he probado: ¡Sushi! Le muestro a Anna y nos servimos de las ocho variedades que había. Mmm.. El sushi frito está delicioso

También me sirvo una gran porción de cereal integral y manzana en trocitos. Me esperan diez horas de vuelo. Por mientras, para matar el tiempo, saco mi SmartPhone casi en desuso y comienzo a jugar Pou.

¡Vaya! No sabía que era tan divertido. Estoy en la cocina… ¡Puedo darle de comer! Oh, también tiene sushi en el menú. Ahora… voy avanzando entre salas. Hay una sala de juegos… Mmm veamos…Elijo 'Sky Jump' y comienzo a hacer que mi Pou salte y salte.

—Señorita, hágame el favor de apagar su teléfono por seguridad de todos los pasajeros a bordo—me dice la azafata y a regañadientes apago mi celular.

—¿Elsa castigada?—dice Anna—¿Elsa jugando en el celular? ¡Pero si es el fin del mundo!

Yo me río. Y entonces el avión despega…

—¿Elsa? ¡Elsa despierta!

Yo abro los ojos. Lentamente. Fue la primera vez que no dormí en una cama, pero digamos que dormí bien. Anna está señalando hacia la ventana, que para colmo está a su lado y no en el mío.

—¿Qué sucede, Anna?

—¡Cámbiate de asiento y mira!

Y lo hago. Entonces al asomarme veo. ¡Chicago! Se ve el lago Michigan, los edificios y los rascacielos justo al frente de él. ¡Qué bonito!

Y en menos de cinco minutos, el avión está llegando al aeropuerto. Anna y yo nos ponemos de pie y descendemos.

Una vez con nuestro equipaje en mano, caminamos sin saber a dónde en el Aeropuerto Internacional O' Hare, es decir, ya estamos en Chicago, pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Obvio que debemos buscar un modo de llegar al Loop y dar con Rapunzel.

—¿Anna?—le pregunto—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

—Debemos ir a O' Hare.

—¿Eres idiota?—digo molesta—¡Estamos en el aeropuerto O' Hare! O sea, Hello!

—Estoy hablando de la Estación O' Hare, Elsa—me responde Anna algo molesta—Una estación del Chicago L, supongo que recuerdas el mapa que imprimí.

—¿Y desde dónde se accede?

—En las terminales 1, 2 y 3 se puede acceder y afortunadamente estamos en la terminal 2. ¡Mira ahí están las escaleras que nos llevan a la estación!

—¿Desde cuándo sirves para viajar?

—Tú sabes que no sirvo, sólo repito las instrucciones que me dio Rapunzel.

Y bajamos en la escalera mecánica. Al final hay una estación, bastante extensa y hay tres andenes en ella. Cuando entran tres trenes, uno en cada andén, se me ponen los pelos de punta. ¡Odio el tren! ¡Odio el metro! ¡Los tranvías, pre-metros…!

Todo lo que tenga algo que ver con un tren me molesta, me da miedo. No puedo evitar que me salga una lágrima, es por tener que ver esos endemoniados trenes llegar a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué esperas, Elsa?—me pregunta Anna—¡Subamos a uno!

Y ella comienza a correr, tirando de mí. Al menos esos trenes se detuvieron y ya se me pasa la angustia.

Nos subimos a uno y nos sentamos. Voy nerviosa, cuando el metro comienza a andar no puedo evitar estremecerme. El conductor dice: "Bienvenidos al 'L' del CTA**[3]** esperamos que disfrute su viaje en la Línea Azul". "Sí, de verdad disfrutaré esto" pienso sarcásticamente.

—Rapunzel vive en un edificio que queda en la avenida Wells, no es el mejor edificio del mundo, pero lo importante es que estemos bajo un techo.

—¿Y dónde nos tendríamos que bajar?

—¡Elsa, qué insistente eres!—dice Anna molesta conmigo—¡Nos bajamos en Clark/Lake!

—¡Bueno pero no te enojes!

—¿Extrañas Drammen?

—Un poco—digo—Extraño escuchar a Gerda regañarnos por todo—me río un poco—Y también extraño a Kai, a Myriam y al frío en particular.

—¡Pero si estamos en Noviembre! ¡O sea, aquí también es invierno!

—¡Pero no es Noruega!

—Con que extrañas casa, ¿eh?—me dice Anna sonriendo—Abre mi cartera, la idea era mostrártelo cuando llegáramos al departamento, pero se nota que sigues enganchada con nuestro ex hogar.

Abro su bolso y veo la cosita más adorable que mis ojos jamás han contemplado. ¡Un perrito! ¡Un poodle de cachorro! Oh, se ve tan hermoso: Blanquito, con sus rizos bien elaborados y una pequeña lengua rosadita.

—¡Anna que hermoso! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Kai nos lo dio—dice Anna—¿Pongámosle nombre?

—¿Olaf?—digo—¿Te parece?

—¡Si, Es Olaf y le encantan los abrazos!—dice Anna abrazando a Olaf.

El tren va andando y por la ventana logro divisar varios edificios: El Loop. Justo entonces entramos a un túnel subterráneo y sé que queda poco para bajar.

Y entonces las puertas se abren, el conductor anuncia "Clark/Lake, por favor, deje bajar entes de subir" Y Anna y yo nos bajamos, cada una con su maleta y yo llevo a Olaf en mis brazos.

La estación es subterránea y cuando el metro comienza a andar vuelvo a estremecerme: Esos endemoniados trenes me tienen enferma, peor aún si desaparecen en medio de la oscuridad de un túnel.

Por lo visto en el mapa: Esta estación no nos deja cerca de Wells. De modo que usamos las escaleras para combinar de línea y subimos a las vías elevadas para tomar el maldito tren que nos dejará en Washington/Wells.

* * *

Ya nos bajamos. Uff, creo que preferiré caminar en vez de volver a andar en metro.

—¿Elsa? ¿Tienes idea de dónde vive Rapunzel?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Creí que tú si sabías!

—Sabía donde bajarme, la dirección la dejé olvidada en casa…

—¿Cómo se te ocurre, Anna? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan…?—le regaño, pero no puedo terminar mis palabras porque Olaf sale disparado corriendo en el andén. Anna y yo vamos detrás de él y no podemos verlo, es muy pequeño…

—¿Este perro es suyo?—dice una voz tranquila de mujer a mis espaldas.

Me volteo: La chica es hermosa, la mires por donde la mires; el cabello rubio y largo, hasta la altura del trasero. Sus ojos son enormes y del verde más lindo del mundo.

—Sí, es mío, gracias por encontrarlo—digo y me apresuro a irme. No me gusta hablar con gente desconocida.

—¡Espera! —Grita la chica y Anna y yo nos volteamos.

—¡Anna! ¿No me reconoces? ¿No si quiera por mi foto?

—Oh, my god! ¡Pero si eres Rapunzel!

* * *

**Loop: **Centro de Chicago.

**Chicago 'L': **Abreviación de Chicago E**L**evated. Metro de Chicago.

**CTA: **Chicago Transit Authority. Autoridad de Tránsito de Chicago.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, no creen?**

**Bueno, este capítulo fue relleno :( Pero en el siguiente aparecerá Hans ;)**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Ocho en un solo capítulo!**

**¡Los quiero mucho! ¡Muchísimo!**

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews sin cuenta:**

**F: **Definitivamente se viene el Helsa, espero que te guste ;)

**Ari: **Gracias por encontrarlo interesante, aquí está la continuación.

**Karell: **Gracias por decir que tengo talento! Me haces sonrojar jijiji


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

Anna y Rapunzel se abrazan frente a mis ojos. Vaya, se conocían por Facebook y son demasiado unidas. Cuando se separan, Rapunzel me mira fijamente. Yo odio que me miren, pero aparto mis ojos de ella y miro mis zapatos y a Olaf.

—Tú eres Elsa, ¿verdad? —me pregunta.

—Yo.. yo quiero decir que… s-si-si.. oui… yes…—comienzo a tartamudear y a decir lo que quiero decir ('Sí') en distintos idiomas debido a los nervios—¡Sí, soy Elsa, la hermana mayor de Anna!

—Yo soy Rapunzel—me dice ella—Rapunzel Crown.

—¿Viste a Olaf cuando salió corriendo?—le pregunta Anna entusiasmada—¡Fue una suerte que lo atraparas!

—Yo amo los animales—le responde Rapunzel—Estoy ansiosa por mostrarte mi mascota.

Caminamos por la amplia avenida Wells y Rapunzel se detuvo a acariciar a los veinte perros que se nos atravesaron. Ella y Anna hacen buena química, las dos son liberales, son relajadas y ven la vida como si fuera una fiesta. Yo no, soy la oveja negra que nunca encaja. ¿Alguien se preocupa por mí? Recién llegamos y ya están cuchicheando acerca de lo lindos que son los chicos de esta ciudad. ¡Vaya cotillas!

—Aquí es—dice Rapunzel deteniéndose abruptamente frente a un edificio de ladrillos que fueron pintados de rojo, pero el tiempo ha ido desgastando la pintura—Ese balcón—dice señalando uno, pero no sé cuál de todos está apuntando, ya que son prácticamente iguales—Es el mío.

Y entramos. No es un lujo y tampoco es algo deplorable: La recepcionista es muy atenta y simpática, nos ofrece dulces apenas nos ve entrar. Pero resulta ser tan insistente que termino aceptando un sencillo caramelo para que me deje de molestar.

—El ascensor se averió—dice Rapunzel—Tendremos que usar las escaleras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin reparar?—pregunto molesta.

—Sólo una semana. ¡Vamos, apúrense! ¡Yo vivo en el piso once!

Resoplo de una manera bastante grosera. ¡Once pisos! Al ver como es Rapunzel de desinteresada, imagino que su apartamento debe estar sin ordenar, con ropa interior desparramada en el piso y lleno de comida en todas partes. Esta chica me hace rabiar y sé porqué es Anna y no yo la que se lleva bien con ella: Somos como el Ying y el Yang. Yo soy ordenada, estudiosa y mantenga distancia entre las personas. Ellas no, ellas son desordenadas, no les importa lo académico y son demasiado liberales. Comienzo a extrañar seriamente a mi casita en Drammen, una casa de cemento y ladrillos, de dos pisos, en las afueras de la ciudad. Todo silencioso y todo tranquilo. Aquí, en las escaleras, aún se escucha el bullicio de los autos, las bocinas, los ambulantes vendiendo, cuando las ruedas del metro chirrean porque están mal aceitadas las vías elevadas… Ni siquiera se escucha el ulular de los búhos, cosa que extraño muchísimo.

Nos detenemos frente a una puerta pintada de blanco y se nota que se han caído los números que llevaba clavados. Este edificio sí que es desordenado, yo no esperaba un castillo, pero sí algo decente.

Pero entonces Rapunzel abre la puerta y me doy cuenta de que la juzgué mal: Su hogar está impecable.

Es un departamento pequeño: La sala y la cocina en un solo espacio, pero no se ve ninguna mota de polvo, tampoco se ven restos de comida y huele bien. Hay una repisa con varios jarrones de greda. En la mesita de la cocina hay un tablero de ajedrez y unas cuantas velas aromáticas.

—¿Te gustan?—me pregunta Rapunzel—Yo hago alfarería y confecciono velas… para ganar algo más de dinero.

Y definitivamente la juzgué mal. No es una floja perezosa. Es dedicada y atenta a su vida. Ella nos muestra que hay tres habitaciones, una para cada una. Apenas entro a la pieza que se me otorgó, saco todas mis cosas y prendo mi notebook.

Rápidamente tecleo un e-mail a Kai diciéndole que llegamos bien. Coloco las sábanas en mi cama y guardo mi ropa en al armario. En la mesita de luz coloco una foto en la que salgo mi padre y yo. Luego coloco otra, en la que salimos Anna, mis padres y yo. Finalmente agrego una foto de nosotras dos acompañadas por Kai y Gerda. Nunca olvidaré a estas personitas. Jamás.

—¡Elsa!—me grita Rapunzel—¿Quieres venir con nosotras a comprar más greda?

—Ahí voy—digo y me uno a ellas.

Cuando bajamos los once pisos, Rapunzel y Anna comienzan a decir a qué partes van a ir. Escucho cosas como "Comprar ropa no estaría anda mal" o "¡Vamos a conocer a unos amigos!" e inmediatamente sé que eso de 'comprar greda' quedó en el pasado.

Como no soy muy aficionada a comprar ropa y porque me considero antisocial, digo la primera mentira que se me viene a la cabeza:

—¡Chicas!—digo tratando de parecer arrepentida—¡Quisiera ir con ustedes, pero debo buscar mi trabajo!

—Claro, Elsa, te entendemos—me dice Rapunzel con una sonrisa—Toma, esta es una copia de las llaves de mi departamento.

Y las veo marcharse. Yo me consigo un periódico, lo encontré tirado en el suelo y comienzo a ver los anuncios publicitarios. Mmmm, veamos: "Se busca alguien con nueve o diez horas disponibles; para ser asesora del hogar. Contacte en avenida Wabash, edificio 007"

Podría ser asesora del hogar, pero necesito seguir con mis estudios de arquitectura, en la UiO, mediante un curso por internet. Debo seguir viendo algo que me convenga.

"Paseadora de perros. Los mayores aristócratas Chicagüenses buscan varios jóvenes dispuestos a pasear a sus cultos perros. Reunirse en el Millenium Park, de Lunes a Viernes a las 10:00 am"

La idea es buena, puedo estudiar en la tarde y pasear a esos perritos en la mañana tranquilamente. Pero, tengo que cuidar a Olaf y además me imagino a varios jóvenes haciendo filas para pasear quizá cuantos perros. Esto está descartado.

"Profesor/a que de clases en horario matutino, ojalá desde las once o desde el mediodía. Por favor asistir a los departamentos que quedan al frente del edificio CNA."

Veo mi reloj inmediatamente: Son las diez y media de la mañana y estoy a cinco cuadras del lugar. Es fácil. Puedo ir.

Camino y me pongo los auriculares. Ahora suena "Really Don't Care" de la gran y majestuosa Demi Lovato.

_But even if the stars and moon collide__  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh! I really don't care_

Y sin darme cuenta ya estoy frente al edificio rojo, el CNA Center. Los departamentos están justo detrás, en Avenida Van Buren, justo en frente de la Academia Americana de Arte.

Cuando entro al edificio veo que no es nada distinto que el de Rapunzel. Su ascensor también está averiado y según dijo el portero, buscan en el departamento cincuenta y cinco. Escaleras, escaleras…

Espero que se me elija, necesito algo de dinero. De no ser por Anna y sus ganas de venir aquí, estaría arrendando una habitación. No tengo miedo de fallar. Pasé con buenas calificaciones y por eso se me dio la oportunidad de estudiar por internet. Anna no tuvo la misma suerte, de modo que aquí deberá comenzar sus estudios.

Toc, toc, toc.

Golpeo, pero me doy cuenta que hay un timbre, de modo que lo presiono. Se escuchan unos tacones y sale una mujer de cuarenta años. Mi estómago se contrae al verla, es algo parecida a mamá.

—Buenos días—digo—He venido por lo de las clases particulares.

—¡Hola, guapura de Dios!—me saluda la mujer—Por favor pasa.

Entro a su departamento, el cual me recuerda al estilo Bohemian Chic. Veo a un niño jugar con bloques de madera. Supongo que debo de darle clases a él.

—Él—dice la mujer—Es Andy Adams, mi hijo. Está enfermito, de modo que no fue a la escuela ¿Podrías enseñarle mientras salgo de compras?

—¡Por supuesto, señora Adams!—digo—¡Me encanta enseñar!

—Debes enseñarle sumas y restas simples, además de combinar colores y clasificación de animales.

—Entiendo, señora. Puede confiar en mí.

—Y mas te vale no andar robando o andar maltratando a mi hijo: Hay muchas cámaras en todas partes—me dice y se despide de su hijo. Luego sale y cierra la puerta.

—¡Hola, Andy! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hola profesora… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Yo me llamo Elsa—digo tratando de sonar tranquila, pero me tiembla la voz ya que estoy conociendo a alguien nuevo.

—Tú hablas extraño—me dice—¿Tu mamá no te enseñó bien?

—Es que yo nací en Noruega, otro país. Yo hablo noruego, pero aprendí inglés en la escuela.

—Eres asombrosa, Elsa. Mi mamá despidió a mi antigua profesora, ya que hacía cosas sucias. Y mamá no quiere que esté cerca de esa gente.

—¿Y ella venía todos los días?

—Mamá la llamaba cuando yo estaba resfriado, como ahora. ¿Ahora, podemos estudiar? ¡No quiero atrasarme con los contenidos!

Y entonces comienzo a enseñarle, le hago dibujitos para que entienda mejor y hasta le canté una canción. Andy elogia mi voz y me pide que cante más, pero yo insisto en que debe estudiar.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue, Andy?—pregunta la señora Adams, cargada de bolsas con compras. Yo le ayudo y comienzo a guardar las frutas en el congelador.

—Me fue muy bien, mami. Elsa es muy buena profesora y me enseñó que debo cuidar a los animales porque son un regalo de Dios.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Qué más?

—Sé sumar y restar, Elsa me enseñó distintos métodos y me salió bastante bien. Incluso le pedí que me enseñara cosas más complicadas y ya me sé la tabla del dos.

—¿En serio, Elsa?

—Sí, señora Adams…

—Me gustaría contar contigo, cuando Andy esté enfermo o cuando necesite ayuda en alguna asignatura ¿Me darías tu número?

—Claro—digo—Me gusta enseñar, su hijo es muy atento y es agradable.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Elsa—dice ella sonriéndome—Eres mucho mejor que la anterior profesora de Andy.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Ella baila en un cabaret, uno de por aquí cerca, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que llegaba ebria. Yo no quiero ese ejemplo para mi hijo.

—La entiendo…

—Bueno, Elsa ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí a almorzar?

—No, yo me marcho a mi hogar.

—Bueno… toma, veinte dólares. Cuídate, te llamaré.

Y salgo del departamento. Pero no voy al departamento de Rapunzel.

Hay un cabaret cerca, yo nunca he estado en uno y quiero saber como es. La señora Adams dijo que estaba por aquí cerca, de modo que solo tengo que buscar.

Pero Chicago se acaba, estoy en la Avenida Michigan, frente al lago. Entonces giro noventa grados y lo veo: Un edificio blanco, de tres edificios, con ventanas que dan al lago. Es una lástima que no sea tan alto, pues tiene la mejor vista. Un letrero dice: Cabaret Arendelle.

¿Estará funcionando a esta hora? Lentamente me acerco y veo que dice 'abierto' aunque no veo que se esté llevando a cabo alguna presentación. Eso sí, hay mucha gente adentro. Tímidamente abro la puerta y entro: Es oscuro, pero tiene una enorme araña de cristal colgando del techo. Veo varias mesas y un escenario. También hay una pequeña cantina y veo muchas máquinas para hacer apuestas.

Veo varias mujeres, de aproximadamente mi edad, paseándose por aquí y por acá. Sostienen papeles y leen algo. Un hombre de lentes está revisando los trajes y una mujer de pelo rizado que está de espalda a mí dice órdenes a todo el mundo.

Creo que todavía no comienza el show, de hecho este debe ser el horario equivocado.

Giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo a la salida, pero solo avanzo un paso y… ¡Crash! He chocado con un carrito que llevaba varias botellas de licor.

Salgo corriendo, no quiero que me atrapen y me hagan pagar. Afortunadamente, solo me vio el hombre que revisaba los trajes y me señala. Pero nadie viene por mí. ¡Menos mal que escapé de este lío!

Camino rápidamente por la Avenida Michigan y empieza a correr algo del frío viento invernal. Cada vez voy más cerca de la esquina de Michigan con Van Buren y cuando estoy al borde de doblar, alguien me agarra del brazo.

—Hola, ¿No crees que se te olvida algo?

Y entonces veo atentamente su rostro: Unas cuantas pecas, no tantas como Anna, pero igual tiene. Su cabello pelirrojo termina en unas rebeldes y sexys patillas y –para colmo mío– tiene ojos verdes.

—¿Y?—me pregunta el tipo.

—Eh… yo… yo estaba… ¡Estaba buscando a mi sobrinito que se escapó corriendo! No sé donde se metió, yo vengo desde varias cuadras y no lo encuentro—miento.

—¿Entonces jamás entraste a Arendelle?

—Supongo que quieres decir 'Arendal' ciudad de mi país natal—digo haciéndome la sabia—Pues no, jamás salí de Drammen.

—Hablo del Cabaret Arendelle, el mejor de Chicago y de todo Illinois.

—No, jamás estuve ahí.

—¿Entonces tú no eres la rubia linda que chocó con los licores importados de Europa?

—Sí… fui yo—cedo—¡No se lo digas a nadie!

—Tranquila, tranquila… ¿Qué hacías exactamente en Arendelle?

—Oí sobre él y quise ver algún show… pero creo que todavía no empiezan.

—Ven a las ocho de la tarde, yo te reservaré un puesto y un ticket—me dice el tipo y se acerca hacia mí—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Elsa.

—¿Elsa Capunta?—me pregunta él. Yo me río.

—Sólo Elsa.

—Sólo Elsa, estás anotada.

—Está bien, gracias ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hans—agrega—Bueno, nos vemos en la noche, Sólo Elsa.

—Adiós Hans.

Y lo veo entrar de nuevo al Cabaret.

* * *

**¡Hola, Hola!**

**¿Cómo han estado, qué cuentan?**

**Yo aburrida y estresada por la presión escolar :( también algo decepcionada, porque el primer capítulo logró obtener ocho reviews y el segundo apenas tres :( ¡Pero no me enojo! ¡No se sientan forzados a comentar! Ví las visitas y... wow, son demasiadas :D**

**¡Al fin actualicé! ¡Al fin debutó Hans!**

**¿Qué más pasará? ¡Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo de Cabaret Arendelle!**

**PD: Cambié el nombre de ''Arendelle Night Teasers" a "Cabaret Arendelle" :$**

**PD2: ¿Pueden decirme un nombre de mujer que odien? El mejor lo elijo y lo incluyo!**

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews sin cuenta:**

Karell: ¡Aquí está el capítulo tres! ¡Espero que te guste!

Ari: Gracias por tus palabras, aquí está la actualización. ¡Se viene mucho más Helsa!

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa.**

Inserto las llaves en la puerta del departamento de Rapunzel. Vaya, es primera vez que destrozo algo que es de propiedad ajena ¿Cuántas botellas fueron las que destrocé? Y para colmo, un chico –algo atractivo y de ojos verdes– sale persiguiéndome y anota mi nombre.

Vaya, nunca había intercambiado tantas palabras con un hombre, salvo con Kai y mi padre. La llave gira y la puerta se abre. Entonces veo una cosa bastante extraña en el suelo: Un animal verde, con una lengua como de serpiente y ojos enormes: Es… es una… ¡es una lagartija en grande!

Y comienzo a gritar. Y entonces esa… esa lagartija cambia de color y se torna roja… ¡Qué mierda es! Y cierro la puerta de un portazo y me arrodillo en el pasillo. Los reptiles jamás fueron de mi gusto, jamás. Y aquí Rapunzel tiene uno de mascota ¡Qué asco! No creo ser capaz de vivir bajo el mismo techo que un… un mutante.

Entonces escucho pasos en la escalera y veo que Anna y Rapunzel, cargadas con muchas bolsas de compras, que vienen directo hacia mí.

—¿Elsa? ¿Qué te pasó?—me pregunta Anna, preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?—me pregunta Rapunzel—¿Hay algo malo en el departamento?

—Hay… Hay…—comienzo a decir.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Entró un ladrón a mi departamento?

—¡Hay una lagartija gigante!—exclamo

Anna mira a Rapunzel, suplicándole que no me tome por loca. Entonces veo que la rubia ríe y me da una palmadita en la espalda.

—No es una lagartija… es un camaleón.

Y abre la puerta y entonces veo que esa largati- camaleón, salta hacia su hombro. Me estremezco al ver esa escena.

—Se llama Pascal. Lo rescaté de morir ahogado en un charco de agua.

Anna se acerca y acaricia al camaleón. Él se pone tieso y veo que a Anna le ha gustado tocarlo.

—¡Elsa! ¡Es muy suave! ¡Ven a tocarlo!

Yo me acerco dudosa al animal y lo acaricio. Sí… es suave. Pero no me gusta ¡Es un reptil! Y entonces veo que Pascal se sube a mi mano…

—¡Elsa, creo que le gustas!—me dice Rapunzel.

Y Pascal comienza a escalar hasta llegar a mi hombro.

—¡Sácalo, sácalo!

Y Rapunzel se inclina sobre mí y lo quita.

—Vamos a hacer una fiesta—me dice—Por la llegada de ustedes dos.

—¿Y va a venir gente?—pregunto

—¡Obvio, hermana!—me dice Anna—¡Es una fiesta!

—¿Y a qué hora empieza?—pregunto

—A las 22 horas, es que yo comienzo a trabajar a las 20 horas—me dice Rapunzel.

—¿Sí? ¡Yo también!—digo—Voy a salir a alguna parte a esa misma hora… Espero que a tu madre no le moleste que hagamos fiesta.

—¿A Gothel? ¿Importarle? ¡Ella me deja hacer este tipo de cosas! ¡Ha sido muy amable conmigo desde la muerte de mis padres! Ella estará encantada, con tal de que no salga…

—Bueno, respetaremos el hecho de que la fiesta sea en… ¿En dónde?—pregunta Anna—Tu balcón es hermoso, un terrario para Pascal… pero es muy pequeño y con suerte caben tres personas…

—¡Será en el techo del edificio! ¿Les parece?

—¡Sí!—decimos Anna y yo al unísono.

—Bueno… Anna ¿Mostrémosle a Elsa el vestido que le compramos?

—Sí—responde Anna y me entrega una bolsa—¡Ábrela y dinos si te gusta!

Yo hago lo que me piden. Saco un vestido blanco, sin mangas, de esos que llegan hasta donde comienzan los pechos. La etiqueta es Asos.

—¿Te ha gustado?—me pregunta Anna.

—¡Me ha encantado! ¡Un gran detalle el hecho de que sea blanco!

—Bueno… lo elegí yo—dice Rapunzel tímidamente—Me alegra que te haya gustado…

—¡Y a Olaf le trajimos este collar!—dice Anna y justo en este instante entra el poodle—¡Mira qué bien se ve!—dice Anna colocándoselo.

—¿Comencemos a preparar algunas cosas?—pregunta Rapunzel

—¡Sí! ¿No ves que ustedes dos van a salir a las 20 horas?

* * *

Estoy vestida con el vestido blanco que me regaló Rapunzel, llevo unas calzas rosadas y una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro. Hago la misma trenza de siempre y salgo, despidiéndome de Anna y Olaf. Rapunzel ya fue a trabajar, de modo que ahora Anna quedará sola.

Salgo, camino lentamente escuchando 'Problem' de Ariana Grande.

_Hey baby even though I hate ya!__  
I wanna love ya  
I want you-u-u!  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want to  
I want you! (you-u-u)_

Y sin darme cuenta estoy bailando un poco mientras camino. Mucha gente me mira, veo sonrisas en sus rostros. ¡Ja! Como si yo bailase tan bien…

_Tell me, tell me baby__  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you-u-u!_

Y lo he vuelto a hacer. La gente se ha detenido a mirarme. Pongo los ojos en blanco y sigo escuchando.

_Head in the clouds__  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_

Justo cuando va a comenzar la parte de Big Sean me detengo. Ya he llegado al Cabaret.

Cuando entro, veo que está mucho más oscuro, salvo por la araña que cuelga y por las luces de neón que están en las paredes.

Entonces cuando estoy al borde de entrar completamente al local, un hombre me agarra. Cuando lo veo, pienso inmediatamente en Willy Wonka, el mismo sombrero, el mismo corte de cabello y los mismos lentes. ¡Vaya! ¡Estoy con Johnny Depp!

—¿No se le olvida pagar?—me pregunta y su voz es algo afeminada. Entonces veo sus uñas y veo que las tiene pintadas rosadas con brillos.

—Tengo reservado.

—¿Si?—me pregunta alargando la letra 'i'—No recuerdo haber visto a una chica tan linda como tú entrar aquí.

—Hans me anotó.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?—me pregunta, leyendo una lista.

—Elsa.

—¿Elsa cuánto?

—Sólo Elsa…

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Aquí justo está escrito 'Sólo Elsa' de puño y letra de Hans! ¡Pasa, por favor!

Y avanzo. Ya hay varias personas sentadas en las mesas, de hecho, están todas las mesas ocupadas ¿Acaso Hans no me reservó un espacio? Avanzo, paso entre todas las mesas y nada. Faltan cinco minutos para las 20 horas, aún falta para que comience el show. Entonces, algo me agarra del brazo y me voltea. Entonces lo veo:

—Vaya, Sólo Elsa, me alegra que hayas venido.

Es Hans. Está usando una camisa sin magas color negro y un sombrero fedora color negro. Me sorprende ver que lleva delineador negro y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ven por aquí, ya te reservé.

Y me toma de la mano y me guía hacia la cantina. Vaya, me reservó un taburete junto a los tragos.

—Aquí trabajo yo—me dice Hans—¿Qué quieres que te sirva?

—¿Quieres darme algo de licor?

—Sí.

—¿No tienes agua mineral?

—No.

—Entonces sírveme una copa de champaña, por favor.

—¡Oye, tú!—dice Hans a un muchacha rubia—¡Tráele una copa de champaña a esta chica!

La joven vuelve inmediatamente con la copa y veo su rostro: algo morenita, ojos verdes y cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta. Es bastante largo…

—¿Rapunzel?—pregunto—¿Trabajas aquí?

Ella se sorprende al ver que alguien la ha reconocido, entonces me mira bien y dice:

—¿Elsa? ¿Aquí es dónde ibas a venir?

—Sí, pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¡Sí! Yo trabajo aquí porque…

—¡Mira, Elsa!—nos interrumpe Hans—Va a comenzar el show.

El telón que cubre el escenario sube y veo varias mujeres vestidas con ropa… ropa reveladora. Al centro de ellas hay una mujer de cabello rizado, ojos grises y una cantidad excesiva de maquillaje que usa para cubrir su edad.

—Hola chicos—dice la mujer con voz seductora—Bienvenidos a…

—¡El Cabaret Arendelle!—corean todas las chicas.

—En su temporada de invierno—agrega la mujer de cabello rizado—Ella es Bella, inteligente y hermosa, jugará contigo y te dejará deseoso—dice apuntando a una mujer de cabello castaño.

—Ella es Tiana, oscura como la noche, mas su trasero es enorme que te dejará gustoso—dice apuntando a una chica negra y de un enorme trasero.

—Mérida es y no viene de México, es la indomable, la mujer de hierro—dice apuntando a una chica pelirroja y de cabello rizado.

—Aquí están las rubias, Aurora y Cenicienta, ¿Acaso estamos en Grecia? ¡Son iguales a Afrodita!

—De la India viene esta delicia de miel, Jasmine para usted, con sus curvas de hiel.

Entonces la mujer de cabello rizado se dirige al público y toma un micrófono.

—MI nombre es Gothel, soy bella y hermosa, la mejor de todas y la jefa de este club.

Entonces todos le aplauden a Gothel y entiendo porque Rapunzel trabaja aquí: Su madre le consiguió el trabajo. Entonces Gothel hace una reverencia y sale del escenario. La música comienza a tocar y las bailarinas comienzan a mover las caderas al estilo Shakira. Luego comienzo a escuchar:

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

_I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel, shiny and new_

¿Qué? Es obvio que conozco esta canción, es la Reina, Madonna y esta es una de sus mejores canciones. Pero, esta es música algo subida de tono, música sexual.

_Like a virgin__  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

Y entonces veo como las bailarinas se tocan mutuamente, las caderas, las piernas, se dan nalgadas y se toquetean los senos. Tiana y Mérida simulan que están teniendo relaciones. Bella usa sus pulgares y se acaricia la zona de la ingle, mientras que las manos de Jasmine suben y bajan por sus curvas.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy__  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

Me he dado cuenta de algo: No están cantando, ellas mueven los labios al ritmo de la canción… es sincronización de labios, playback. Entonces veo al público, generalmente hombres, que no dejan de mirar al escenario. Algunos hacen apuestas y otros toman fotografías. Rapunzel se pasea entre las mesas tomando notas y sirviendo tragos. Entonces veo a Hans, él no está mirando a las mujeres del público, de hecho ni siquiera está poniéndole atención a los bailes sensuales que pasan frente a su nariz. ¿Acaso no le llaman la atención las mujeres semidesnudas, de buen cuerpo, que se tocan entre sí? Vaya, el delineador, el rubor y la poca atención que le presta a las mujeres me hace pensar una cosa: Hans es gay.

—¿Más champaña?—me pregunta.

—No gracias—respondo.

—¿Disfrutas el cabaret?

—Sí y no—digo—La música es buena, pero no es de mi gusto ver mujeres así…

—Te entiendo—me responde y yo me digo '¿Me entiende porque a él tampoco le gusta ver mujeres así o porque sabe que las mujeres somos así?'

_Like a virgin, like a virgin__  
Feels so good inside  
When you hug me  
And your heartbeats, and you love me_

Entonces la canción termina, las chicas dejan de bailar y el público estalla en aplausos. Yo aplaudo, porque la música fue buena y porque esas chicas sí saben moverse. Pero sólo por eso… ¿O acaso es porque también me gustó la presentación? Debo admitir que igual me sentí algo extraña viendo como ellas se divertían al ritmo de la música. ¿No hice yo lo mismo cuando venía caminando hacia acá? Recuerdo haber escuchado Problem y haber bailado un poco. ¿Qué hicieron los que me vieron? Aplaudirme y elogiarme. Creo que igual sirvo para esto…

—¿A quién debo coquetearle para poder trabajar aquí?—le pregunto a Hans.

—Aquí se le coquetea todo el mundo, Sólo Elsa. Ya viste como lo hacen las chicas.

—Sí, claro, seguro tú le coqueteaste al tipo que está en la entrada verificando si he reservado o no—digo pensando en el tipo que tenía uñas pintadas de rosa. ¿Es correcto pensar que quizá hubo algo entre él y Hans? ¿O estoy sacando falsas conclusiones?

—¿Coquetear yo con Ulises?—me dice Hans, entonces adivino el nombre del fanático a la pintura de uñas rosa, Ulises—¿Estás enferma de la cabeza o qué? Ve con Gothel, ella manda aquí.

* * *

**U.u corté el capítulo :(**

**Bueno, la primera canción es el éxito de Ariana Grande, Problem ft. Iggy Azalea. Me encanta!**

**La segunda es... ¿Acaso no la conocen? Like a Virgin de la Reina, Madonna. Me pareció ideal para el cabaret, de hecho utilizaré varias canciones de letra subida de tono.**

**¿Hans gay? ¿Usa delineador y rubor? ¿Por qué no miraba el escenario? Lo sabrán más adelante, por ahora sostengo que el fic es un HELSA.**

**¿Cómo le irá a Elsa con Gothel? ¿Obtendrá el trabajo?**

**Descúbranlo en próximo capítulo de Arendelle Cabaret.**

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta**

Ari: Aquí está! Espero que te guste!

Karell: ¡Me encantan tus palabras! ¡Ya actualicé!

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa.**

* * *

Y entonces paso disimuladamente entre las mesas y voy detrás del escenario. Esto es un caos, hay ropa tirada en el suelo, olor a cigarrillos y muchas copas con alcohol. Entonces veo a Gothel maquillarse frente a un enorme espejo. Mientras tanto, habla con el hombre de lentes que vi cuando pasó todo lo de cuando derramé el licor y todo lo demás…

—Gothel, escuché que Marcus Betancourt va a venir hoy día… creo que quiere negociar—escucho que el hombre le dice a Gothel.

—Yo sólo te puedo decir que no voy a trabajar y a hacer negocios al mismo tiempo.

Entonces me acerco a Gothel.

—Hola, Gothel—digo, tratando de sonar lo más casual.

—Madame Gothel para ti—dice mirándome a través del espejo—¿Qué haces en mi espejo?

—Oh, bueno yo…

—¿Crees que debería llamarla?—le pregunta el hombre a Gothel.

—¿Llamar a Lisette? ¿Estás loco, Bob? ¡Déjala sola!

—¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido?—le pregunta Bob a Gothel, pero me doy cuenta que se han olvidado de mí.

—Estoy en tu espejo porque busco trabajo…—le digo a Gothel, ella alza las cejas y me dice:

—¿En dónde has bailado?

—Mmm… bailo cuando estoy sola y escucho música.

—Genial—dice ella arrastrando las palabras—Dale tu nombre y tu número a Bob, te llamaremos cuando tengamos audiciones.

—¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido a Lisette?—le pregunta Bob a Gothel, haciendo caso omiso de mí.

—No sé, creo que se retrasó…

—¡Yo nunca llego tarde!—agrego interrumpiéndolos—¡Soy muy puntual!

—Fantástico—me dice Bob sarcásticamente—Ahora estamos tratando de montar un show ¿Por qué no regresas otro día?

—¡Es que me encantó este lugar! ¡Busco trabajo, me encantaría trabajar aquí!

—Buena actitud, mal momento—me dice Bob—Pásame tu nombre y tu número y te llamaremos, si se nos da la gana.

Entonces Gothel se acerca hacia nosotros, otra vez me está ignorando. Veo que ya no están dispuestos a prestarme atención, de modo que decido marcharme. Entonces, cuando estoy a punto de salir, choco con una joven de cabello negro, que usa lentes carísimos, una chaqueta de cuero y lleva varios anillos de oro. Producto del choque, su cartera sale volando y de ella se desparraman varias pinturas de uña, labiales y pestañas postizas. Yo me agacho a recogerlo, porque odio el desorden. Ella me pisa la mano y juraría que lo hizo a propósito.

—Hola—dice la chica a Gothel y Bob.

—Lisette—dice Gothel—No pensé que llegarías justo ahora. Bob y yo estábamos hablando de ti y el dijo:

—Es una lástima que Lissy se haya perdido el primer show, pero me encantaría que participara en el segundo—dice él.

—¡Ay, chicos! ¡Mis manos y mis pies se tardaron más de lo que pensé! ¡Mi cabeza me duele, mis uñas están todas torcidas, mi sostén me aprieta!

—Y yo te digo que deberás encontrar empleo en cuanto te despida—dice Gothel—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Durante la temporada de otoño también tardabas en llegar! ¡Lo mismo en primavera y verano!

—¿Despedirme? ¿A mí?—dice Lisette riendo—Sí, claro.

—¡Ve a vestirte!—le dice Bob a ella.

—Sí, ya voy—responde y entonces se dirige a mí—¡Oye tú, pies torcidos! ¡Tráeme un Martini extra seco, sin hielo con tres aceitunas! ¡Rápido!—¿Y quién se cree esta? ¿Se cree la Reina de Roma y que yo soy su sirvienta?

—Ella no trabaja aquí—dice Gothel, fulminándome con la mirada.

—Entonces no está disponible—dice ella y comienza a maquillarse. Yo la miro, en realidad es horrible; tiene espinillas y varios puntos negros.

—¿No te enseñó tu mamá a ser más discreta?—me pregunta Lisette.

—Es que eres tan hermosa que…—comienzo a decir sarcásticamente, pero me interrumpe.

—¡Al diablo tu mamá, mírame todo lo que quieras!

—Eres tan hermosa que nadie se va a dar cuenta jamás…—sigo diciendo pero me interrumpe.

—¿De qué?

—De que eres un hombre—digo y veo cómo su rostro se pone colorado de la ira. Entonces doy media vuelta y salgo de esta sala. Veo y escucho cómo varias de las bailarinas se ríen de mi comentario. Lisette, por su parte sigue maquillándose y cuando Aurora se acerca a ella y usa uno de sus delineadores, Lisette responde furiosamente:

—¡No toques mis cosas!

Yo salgo. Veo a Rapunzel cargar tres bandejas, una en la mano derecha, otra en la izquierda y una en la cabeza. Pobre, de verdad que necesita ayuda.

Dejo mi chaqueta colgada en una silla y cojo una bandeja, me coloco un delantal me acerco a la primera mesa y tomo los pedidos. Entonces me dirijo hacia Hans, en la cantina. Mejor dicho, me dirijo hacia Hansie.

—Tráeme dos copas de Patrón, una de Cosmopolitan y tres de vodka.

—¿Y ahora trabajas aquí?—me pregunta—¿Gothel cayó a tus pies?

—Yo misma me di el trabajo, pero no me pagues, lo hago para ayudar a Rapunzel. Y no, no coqueteé con Gothel, porque ella no cae ante los encantos de personas de su mismo sexo, no como otros…

—Bueno, no te pago. Toma—dice entregándome las copas—Y ten cuidado con Gothel, se puede enojar.

Entonces dejo los pedidos y me acerco hacia un hombre que me llama con la mano.

—Bienvenido a Arendelle ¿Qué desea servirse?—le pregunto a un atractivo hombre de ojos azules y rubio.

—Tráeme una gran copa de cerveza y dile a Lisette que estoy aquí.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Marcus Betancourt, miembro de este club desde que se fundó—este nombre me suena… ¡Claro Gothel y Bob hablaban de él! Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con Lisette?

Entonces veo que el telón vuelve a subir, las bailarinas están en el escenario, Lisette incluida. 'Travesti de mierda' pienso. Entonces la música comienza a sonar y todas ellas mueven los labios al ritmo de la canción. Lisette está al centro de todas ellas, tratando de acaparar la atención.

_Baby, can't you see? I'm calling__  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling_

Todas ellas hacen movimientos sensuales y Lisette se toquetea los senos. Vaya está desesperada por la atención.

_There's no escape, I can't wait__  
I need a hit, baby, give me it  
You are dangerous  
I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down__  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

Lisette ha ido bastante lejos: Se está quitando las bragas ¡Qué horror! Tapo mis ojos para no ver. Entonces veo que lleva una tanga diminuta, que con suerte le logra tapar las zonas genitales.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride__  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

Y ahora sí que fue bastante lejos: Se ha quitado el sostén. Con sus manos se tapa los senos y veo que un foco la apunta directamente. Lo logró, opacó al resto de las bailarinas.

—¿Quieren más chicos?—pregunta Lisette, el público grita que sí—Pues hoy vino una personita muy importante para mí, cuyas iniciales son M.B. ¡Los deslumbraré! ¡Vamos DJ, música maestro!

_Intoxicate me now with your loving now__  
I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now with your loving now  
I think I'm ready now!_

Y la canción termina. Lisette también termina, quitando las manos de sus senos y dejándolos al descubierto. Los flashes inundan el cabaret y ella no hace nada más que sonreír y tirarle besos al público. De vez en cuando sacude los pechos y la gente le aplaude más. Vaya, este travesti tiene actitud de prostituta.

Entonces el telón vuelve a bajar y el Cabaret se comienza a vaciar. Rapunzel se queda ordenando las sillas y mesas y yo ayudo a 'Hansita' a limpiar el mesón. Las bailarinas salen, primero salen las rubias y después salen todas las demás, salvo Marcus, quien está hablando con Lisette y Gothel. Los ojos de la de cabellos rizados se posan en mí y en el delantal que estoy usando.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?—le pregunta Gothel a Hans—¿Le diste el trabajo sin consultarme?

—No, Madame—responde él y veo que debajo de ese rubor, se ven unas mejillas encendidas—Ella sola cogió una bandeja, se vistió y comenzó a trabajar.

Trato de huir disimuladamente, pero accidentalmente choco con Marcus y la travesti.

—¡Ay, cariño!—dice ella—¡Vámonos lejos de esta basura europea!

—¡Y no pienses escaparte de esta, chica noruega!—dice Gothel atrás mío, levantando la voz.

—¿Qué me va a hacer? ¡Yo sólo estaba ayudando a Rapunzel, mi amiga!

—¿Eres amiga de _Puncie_?—me pregunta.

—Sí.

—¡Hija!—dice Gothel dirigiéndose a Rapunzel—¡Ven inmediatamente!

—¿Sí, mamá?

—¿Consideras que Elsa es una buena influencia para ti?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sacó notas excelentísimas que le permitieron no asistir a la universidad y estudiar mediante internet!

—Entonces sí puedes trabajar con Hans y Rapunzel—me dice Gothel con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro—Y no vuelvas a tomar decisiones a mis espaldas, al menos, no en mi Cabaret.

—Sí, señora—respondo.

—Y no me vuelvas a decir "señora".

—Está bien, señor… señora… viej… ¡Madeimoselle Gothel!

Entonces veo que Marcus se acerca a Gothel y escucho palabras como 'sigue a la venta' y 'tu última oportunidad' mientras que de Gothel capto un clarísimo 'No'. No escucho más porque ya estoy saliendo. Sólo logré entender que este tipo quiere comprar Arendelle.

* * *

Rapunzel y yo subimos tomadas de la mano, pasamos al departamento a cambiarnos y subimos directamente al techo y veo algo parecido a una discoteca, en lo alto del cielo.

Música por todos lados, gente bailando, comida, ponche y diversión. Una pancarta cuelga y dice 'Bienvenidas Anna y Elsa, hermosuras made in Norway'. Cuando nos mezclamos en la multitud varios saludan a Rapunzel y para disgusto mío, varios me intentan saludar y coquetear.

—¡Elsa, por aquí!—me dice Rapunzel y yo la sigo.

Vamos donde Anna, quien está usando un vestido rosado y está hablando con dos chicos más. Uno tiene cabello castaño y barba, el otro es rubio y de una enorme contextura.

—¡Elsa!—dice Anna—Chicos, ella es Elsa, mi hermosa hermana mayor. Elsa, el es Eugene, pero prefiere que lo llames Flynn, para que suene más sexy. Es el novio de Rapunzel.

Vaya, no sabía que Rapunzel tenía novio.

—Él es Kristoff y… me agrada, mucho.

Anna y Kristoff se ruborizan y se van a charlar. Lo mismo hacen Rapunzel y Flynn. ¿Y yo? Aquí estoy tocando el violín. Vaya, que _Forever Alone _me siento. De pronto la música comienza a sonar y todos empiezan a bailar, algunos chocan sus copas y varias mujeres –sueltas, de esas que van de hombre a otro- comienzan a mover el trasero, lo que me recuerda al cabaret. Varias personas se me acercan, diciendo que se alegran de que una 'belleza' como yo haya llegado a la ciudad.

¿Por qué me encuentran linda? No lo sé: Soy cachetona, muy pálida y mi cabello es demasiado claro que parecen canas. La música comienza a sonar, unos sintetizadores… entonces la voz habla, mejor dicho, rapea.

_First things first, I'm the realest__  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics_

Ya todos están bailando, Anna y Kristoff, Rapunzel y Flynn se divierten bailando y sacudiéndose. Yo estoy de pie frente a la mesa en donde está la comida. Me está dando hambre...

_You should want a bad bitch like this__  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that_

Y todos se divierten, mientras tanto mis ojos se posan en un objetivo: ¡Chocolate!

_I'm so fancy__  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

Y sin darme cuenta me he unido a Anna y a los demás y bailo… me muevo. ¡Es divertido! Bueno, esta canción es bailable y el coro es asombroso, no podía no bailar. Anna y Rapunzel me señalan contentas, felices de que me haya unido a la fiesta.

Entonces, un grupo de jóvenes (son tres, cuyo aspecto es de esos que una generalmente evita en la calle) con aspecto de delincuentes y maldadosos, se acercan a nosotras tres.

—¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no se reservan para nosotras?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunta Rapunzel, aún bailando.

—Queremos ir a la cama, con una de ustedes, ahora.

Abro los ojos rápidamente. ¿¡Qué!? ¿En qué está pensando este tipo?

—Las elegiremos, porque ustedes tres están buenas.

Justo entonces llegan Kristoff y Flynn con copas de ponche. Cuando abrazan a Anna y a Rapunzel, los tipos se alejan de ellas, en cambio, se acercan mucho más hacia mí.

—Elige a uno de los tres.

—A ninguno, no son de mi gusto.

—Elige.

—¡Dije que a ninguno!

—¡Elige a uno de los tres o consíguenos hierba, que nos morimos por un solo porro!

—¡No hay drogas aquí!—digo indignada—¡Fuera!

—Chicos—dice uno—destrocen este lugar.

Y rápidamente veo que voltean la mesa con los aperitivos, apagan la música, destrozan la radio y los parlantes y los veo sacar aceite y varios fósforos. Veo como uno de esos chicos rocía el suelo con aceite y acerca un fósforo encendido al combustible derramado…

* * *

**Hola, Hola!**

**¡Me demoré en actualizar, lo siento!**

**Bueno, siento que fue relleno, pero espero que les hayan gustado las canciones: La primera es 'Toxic' de Britney Spears y la segunda es 'Fancy' de Iggy Azalea. Escúchenlas o le digo a Chucky que los visite en la noche ok no.**

**¿Qué les pareció Lisette? ¿De verdad parece travesti? ¿Y Marcus? ¿Comprará el Cabaret? ¿Y el apodo que le puse a Hans (Hansita)? ¿Que Elsa haya conseguido trabajo como camarera y no como bailarina? ¿Y que el edificio de Avenida Wells se haya incendiado? ¿No les parece que son demasiadas preguntas?**

**¡Cuídense y les prometo que al siguiente capítulo Hans y Elsa vivirán un fuerte encontrón! ;)**

* * *

**Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta:**

F: Todos pensaron lo mismo de Hans ;) ¡Cuídate mucho!

Karell: ¡Tus palabras me encantan! ¡Sabes conmover!

Ari: De nada! Lamento que este haya tardado un poco :(

Babs Seed: ¡A mí también me dio risa!

* * *

**Gracias por comentar, agregar a favoritos y darle follow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto Capítulo.**

**Pov Elsa.**

* * *

Las llamas se expanden rápidamente. El techo está siendo incendiado. Todos rápidamente bajamos las escaleras, pero me preocupa ver que esos tres tipos han desaparecido. Prendieron fuego, arruinaron la fiesta y huyeron. Cobardes.

Rapunzel y Anna me guían hacia nuestro departamento, en el piso once. El conserje está esperándonos justo en la puerta, y sé que no está de buen humor.

—Tengo entendido—nos dice—que han celebrado una fiesta salvaje en nuestro tejado. Se produjeron accidentes en dicha fiesta, como bien deben saber—hace una pausa, como si esperara que una de nosotras responda—Hubo un incendio, de hecho ustedes no tuvieron la decencia de pulsar la alarma o de llamar al 911. Como eso va contra las reglas del establecimiento, les solicito formalmente el desalojo de este departamento. Tienen media hora.

—¡Pero señor!—le dice Rapunzel—¡Le puedo decir a mi madre que…!

—No me importa cuánto dinero tenga su madre, señorita Crown. Ya les dije, media hora para marcharse de aquí. Y si no lo hacen… más les vale contar con abogado.

Y da media vuelta y nos deja solas. Deja a Anna con pesadumbre, a Rapunzel a borde de las lágrimas y me deja a mí algo incómoda y avergonzada. Vaya, este es mi primer día fuera de casa, fuera de Noruega y me han pasado millones de cosas: Anduve en metro, fui profesora, conocí a un homosexual, entré a un cabaret desnudista, asistí a una fiesta y vi un incendio. Con razón se dice que en los hay una vida de película.

—¿Qué haré?—dice Rapunzel llorando—¡Por más dinero que le de Gothel a estos idiotas no me dejarán regresar!

—¿Y si te vas a vivir con tu madre?—dice Anna.

—¡Ella vive en Los Ángeles, rodeada de las celebridades! ¡Le da su dinero a la caridad, no tendría nada, ni siquiera un lugar para dormir si me fuera con ella!

—Pueden venir con nosotros—dice una voz de hombre a nuestras espaldas. Me volteo, y lo mismo hacen Anna y Rapunzel y veo a Flynn, acompañado de Kristoff—¿Pensaste que no te ayudaría, amor?

—¡Oh, Flynn!—dice Rapunzel llorando mientras lo abraza—¡Te amo tanto!

—Y tus amigas también pueden venir—sigue diciendo—Creo que a Kristoff le gustaría que Anna viniera con nosotros.

Tanto Kristoff como Anna se ruborizan hasta parecer tomates andantes. Rapunzel guarda todas sus pertenencias un una mochila y nosotras simplemente volvemos a guardar las cosas en nuestras maletas. Nos subimos al convertible de los chicos y cuando Flynn acelera, temo por mi vida.

¡Como conduce! ¡Vamos a 150 kilómetros por hora! Todos gritan y ríen, disfrutando de la velocidad. Yo estoy aterrada, afirmada al respaldo del copiloto porque… ¡Odio ir rápido! ¡Me mareo fácilmente!

En la radio suena una canción de Metallica, todos gritando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Yo no puedo concentrarme en la letra, estoy sintiendo que mi cabeza late, algo sube por mi garganta y mis ojos lagrimean…

* * *

Flynn tuvo que parar. Yo no pude resistir más y… vomité. Ahora estamos tendidos en el pasto del Millenium Park, yo recuerdo haber descendido para vomitar sobre el césped.

Olaf corretea en medio de la noche, olfateando todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Flynn y Kristoff comparten un par de cervezas, mientras que Rapunzel y Anna se toman fotos para subirlas a Instagram.

Rápidamente me pongo de pie, camino hacia mi hermana y digo:

—¿Vamos?

—¿Te sientes mejor?—me pregunta Rapunzel.

—Sí…

—Mil disculpas, Elsa—me dice Flynn—Debí ser más considerado contigo y conducir con más prudencia, prometo conducir como alguien normal.

—No te preocupes, Eugene… ¡Flynn! ¡No te preocupes, Flynn!

Kristoff y Anna traen a Olaf en brazos y nos subimos al convertible. Hace mucho frío, de modo que no le bajamos el techo. Vamos a sesenta kilómetros por hora, algo normal. Pero el tiempo pasa rápido y Flynn accede a un estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio residencial cerca al Aon Center.

Lo bueno es que el ascensor de este edificio sí funciona y tenemos que subir al piso veintisiete. Ya en el departamento, todos parten a acostarse: Son más de la una de la mañana. Veo a Rapunzel entrar a la misma habitación que Flynn, a Kristoff despedirse de Anna con un largo abrazo y a Olaf acurrucarse a los pies del sofá-cama en el que estoy acostada.

* * *

Huelo algo… no es chocolate. Lentamente me incorporo, mi espalda temblando de dolor y mis pies adormecidos: Ha sido mi primera noche fuera de casa y también la primera noche en que duermo incómoda.

Kristoff está preparando huevos revueltos y Rapunzel está sirviéndose tofu con varias verduras más. Me sorprendo al ver que de todos, yo soy la que está usando más ropa. Flynn y Kristoff están sin camisa –Lo cual es irónico en este invierno- y solo llevan unos pantalones de jeans. Rapunzel está usando un sostén rosado y una minifalda verde fosforescente, mala combinación de colores. Anna, usa un top rojo ajustado, que llega hasta la altura del ombligo y también usa minifalda.

Yo, por mi parte, uso una camisa blanca y medias negras. Nada revelador.

Me acerco a la cocina mirando el suelo, los chicos tienen cuerpos bien trabajados y yo no estoy acostumbrada a tener este tipo de cercanía con los hombres.

—¿Cómo has estado, Elsa?—me pregunta Anna, quien durmió en otro sofá—¿Dormiste bien?

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que íbamos a dormir mal?—dice Rapunzel—Yo dormí muy bien, fue una noche muy buena.

Flynn se sonroja al escuchar estas palabras. Yo la ignoro, trato de fingir que no escuché.

—Dormí muy bien, Anna—digo, mejor dicho, miento—El sofá estaba muy cómodo y muy blandito.

Me sorprendo al notar que sus ojos brillan, lo que quiere decir que me ha creído. En realidad, el sofá era casi tan duro como una tabla y dormí muy, muy mal. Nunca había dormido en otro lugar que no fuera mi cama.

Rápidamente nos servimos los huevos revueltos y Rapunzel comienza a comer Tofu. Olaf come lo que se nos cae al suelo. Una vez que termino de desayunar, prendo el notebook y veo mi correo electrónico. Kai y Gerda me han respondido.

_"Queridas Elsa y Anna: Nos alegramos de que ya estén instaladas en Chicago. La extrañamos mucho, muchísimo. ¿Vieron a Olaf? Esperamos que les haya gustado. Agradézcanle a su amiga Rapunzel por permitirles alojarse junto a ella._

_Esperamos una respuesta;_

_Kai y Gerda."_

Vaya, no les puedo decir de que ya no estamos viviendo entre mujeres, si no que vivimos con dos hombres. Se asustarán, pensarán que pueden suceder 'cosas' entre nosotros. Rápidamente les respondo, diciendo que Olaf me encantó y que estamos cómodamente instaladas en el departamento de Rapunzel, sin ningún inconveniente. Tampoco les contaré de que trabajo en un cabaret, eso los asustará mucho más. Pensarían que soy una b*tch y que ando haciendo cosas sucias.

Presiono 'enviar' y ya está hecho. Ahora me iré a bañar, para así estar relajada y responder el test de este mes para la UiO.

Estoy envuelta en una toalla, en mi cuerpo y en mi cabello. Salgo al balcón para tender mi ropa interior.

Vaya, no puedo ver casi nada porque el Aon Center mide 346 metros, sin contar con el Two Prudetial Plaza, que mide casi lo mismo. Aún así se puede ver un buen pedazo del lago.

Y entonces me fijo en el edificio del frente: Justo, justo al frente de mi balcón, hay un pelirrojo regando las plantas. Y no es un pelirrojo cualquiera: Es Hans.

No, no, no, estoy alucinando. Él simplemente me afectó de tal manera que me ha costado olvidarlo. Estoy segura de que me cuesta olvidarlo por su orientación sexual, no porque lo encuentre lindo… ¿Qué tonteras estoy hablando? ¡Claro que no me gusta!

Está usando una camisa azul, con shorts de jeans. Veo que está regando sus plantas…Tiene rosas. ¡Rosas! Eso es de mujeres. Supongo que no estaría mal saludar a una amiga. Tampoco estaría mal que una mujer me viera así, casi desnuda.

—¡Oye, Hans! ¡Al frente tuyo!—grito y sus ojos se fijan en mí. ¡Esos ojos!

Él me saluda con la mano y yo le respondo, imitándolo. Entonces sus ojos bajan hasta posarse directamente en su ingle, veo que se sonroja y de despide de mí, cerrando la puerta que conduce a su balcón.

De algún modo u otro me siento rara y vacía. Se entró, me dejó sola. Bueno, de qué me quejo tanto, debo ir a estudiar.

* * *

_¿En qué consiste el teorema de Pitágoras? _Eso es muy fácil. Raídamente escribo la respuesta. _¿Qué es una simetría axial?_ Vaya, parece que este test está muy fácil.

Y ya he terminado las 21 preguntas del test de noviembre. Entonces me dirijo rápidamente a la puerta del departamento. Rapunzel y Anna salieron a comprarse chaquetas de invierno. Se ha pronosticado lluvia para esta semana. Flynn y Kristoff fueron al gimnasio. Estoy sola, porque Olaf se fue con las chicas. ¿Qué puedo hacer? La señora Adams no ha llamado, supongo que Andy se debe de haber mejorado. No puedo jugar Pou, ya que estoy cargando mi teléfono. Entonces, mi estómago da un vuelco cuando una idea se me cruza por la cabeza: Ir a visitar a Hans.

¿Lo hago o no? ¿Lo hago o no? Bueno, no estaría mal mirar fijamente a esos ojos… ¿Qué estás pensando, Elsa? ¡Le gustan los hombres, no tienes chance con él! Entonces suena el timbre. Alguien ha llegado.

Sigo con toalla, pero creo que a Anna no le molestaría verme así. Entonces abro.

Está usando pantalones de cuero, pantalones sexys, grrr. Usa una camisa abotonada de color blanco, la cual está ajustada y revela lo marcado que está su cuerpo. Lleva gafas de sol, las cuales le quedan bien. No hay rastro del chico maquillado que conocí ayer.

Hans. Podría repetir su nombre todo el día. Hans está aquí.

—¡Hans!—logro decir—¡P-P-pasa!

—Hola, Elsa. No sabía que éramos vecinos—dice, y se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla. Oh, ¡Qué perfume tan rico está usando! ¡Mezcla entre su hedor y una colonia bien elaborada!

—Toma asiento, por favor—digo—Yo iré… iré a vestirme.

—Claro… pues anda—dice y veo, lamentablemente, un bulto en su entrepierna, bien resaltado por los pantalones de cuero. ¡Elsa que cosas andas mirando! ¡No se puso así porque estás casi desnuda, es porque recuerda a su novio! Y saco algo de Rapunzel: Una camiseta rosada bien abrigadora, una falda blanca y calzas negras. Por la ventana vislumbro que corre mucho viento, de modo que agrego una chaqueta blanca que tiene pelo sintético en el cuello. Ya vestida vuelvo a la sala de estar.

Esperando no verme mal, me dirijo a Hans:

—¿Me veo… bien?

—Sí, Elsa te ves… bien. Me gusta el detalle animal que le pusiste…

—¿Detalle animal?—pregunto—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—El adorno de camaleón que llevas sobre tu hombro.

Rápidamente miro hacia mi hombro, Pascal está camuflado en la chaqueta blanca. Grito.

—¡Pascal! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir de que me das miedo?

—Tranquila, Elsa yo te lo quito—dice Hans acercándose a mí para quitarme a Pascal de encima. Cuando su mano roza mi cuello, siento mariposas en el estómago.

—Gracias por quitármelo, es que me recuerda a una lagartija gigante… asco.

—No entiendo tu fobia a los camaleones, son asombrosos.

—Bueno, cada uno con sus gustos—digo sarcásticamente, esperando que capte mi indirecta hacia su orientación—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ver una película?

—No, de hecho cuando te vi en el balcón me di cuenta que eras la única sola. El tipo Fitzherbert y su novia evangélica, ahora Bjorgman sale con una trenzuda… Y tú ahí, sola. Por eso quise invitarte a salir juntos.

Me sonrojo. Tal vez no está aquí porque le parezco atractiva, de hecho, no lo soy. ¡Pero me invitó a salir! Rápidamente respondo:

—¡Sí! ¿Dónde quieres ir?

—¿Te parece ir al Grant Park?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—digo. 'Iré a cualquier parte, lo importante es estar junto a ti' pienso.

Hans abre la puerta, yo salgo primero y el la cierra. Estoy ansiosa por salir con él. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizá pueda cambiar sus gustos!

* * *

**U.u ¡Hola, hola!**

**¿Cómo están? Yo aquí mejor, a mi madre ya se le pasó el enojo y he vuelto a mi casita! Sigo sin hablarme con mi amiga, pero no me importa, puedo estar sola. :)**

**¡Ahora, agradezco a Crystal Paris, Elsasarahí, Karell, F y darle la bienvenida a Helsa Fan y a HiCookieMonster por leer este humilde fic!**

**¿Qué creen que pasará en la salida? Yo ya tengo algo planeado, pero una idea no vendría nada mal :D**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

**PD: Trataré de subir hoy o mañana el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Séptimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa.**

* * *

Hans y yo salimos. No puedo evitar tomarle la mano. Él no me rechaza, si no que se agarra firmemente en mí.

—¿En qué iremos, Hans?—pregunto—¿Usaremos el 'L', tomaremos un bus o iremos a pie?

—Ninguna de las anteriores—me dice él—Mira al frente tuyo.

Lo que veo hace que me asuste: Una motocicleta. ¡Esas van a una velocidad terrible! ¡Si el metro me asusta, esto me mata! Debo de haber puesto una cara extraña, porque Hans me mira sorprendido.

—¿No te gusta la idea?

—Es que… me da miedo.

—Pero yo la conduciré—me dice—Y tú te puedes afirmar de mí.

La idea de ir agarrada a Hans hace que se me quite un poco el miedo de ir en motocicleta. Hans saca dos cascos de una mochila atada a la moto. El de él es rojo, el mío azul. Cuando se lo coloca, su rostro desaparece, pero sus ojos se notan desde el interior.

—¿Te sabes subir sola?—me pregunta.

—No.

—Ponte el casco—me dice y lo hago—Ahora permíteme.

Me agarra de la cintura y mi estómago salta de la emoción. Pero dura poco, porque ya estoy sentada.

—Está haciendo frío—dice Hans y saca una chaqueta de cuero de su mochila. Se la pone y pienso que Hans usando cuero de los pies a la cabeza es bastante seductor—Elsa, tú llevarás la mochila puesta e irás afirmada del asa para pasajeros. Si te incomoda ir así, no tengo problema en que te afirmes de mí.

—Cla… cla…claro.

Entonces se sube, yo me coloco la mochila y me afirmo del asa. Enciende el motor y… acelera. Mi estómago me llega hasta la garganta, siento lágrimas en los ojos y una de mis manos se suelta del asa. Me puedo caer, lo sé. Entonces, mis brazos se agarran al cuerpo de Hans. Mis dedos tocan el cuero y mi pulso se acelera, mi respiración se entrecorta y apoyo mi cabeza en la espalda de Hans.

Avanzamos por S Columbus DR, pasamos entre el Millenium y el Cancer Survivors Garden. Luego pasamos al frente del Butler Field hasta que llegamos al Grant Park. Los transeúntes se hacen a los lados cuando nosotros pasamos en la motocicleta hasta que nos detenemos. Hans se baja primero y se quita el casco, para luego ayudarme a descender.

Cuando me quito el casco veo dónde nos hemos detenido: La Fuente Buckingham. ¡Vaya lugar ideal para que asista una pareja! ¿Debería tomarle la mano?

—¡Ven, sígueme!—me dice Hans—¡Arroja una moneda al agua!

Hans saca un centavo y lo arroja. Me pregunto cuál habrá sido su deseo. Yo tres monedas de un centavo, pues pediré tres deseos. Me acerco a la reja que impide que alguien tropiece y se caiga al agua y arrojo una moneda:

"Quiero tener trabajo"

Escucho como chapotea y la veo hundirse en el tranquilo mar azul. Lanzo la segunda.

"Quiero que se me considere atractiva"

¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que pienso en el físico por sobre el cerebro. Pero supongo que ver a Rapunzel y a mi hermana con poca ropa esta mañana me hizo pensar un poco…

"Que Hans se fije en mí"

Sé que es imposible jugar con el amor. Sé que jamás podré trabajar donde quiero: El Cabaret. Sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente atractiva para un público o para solo una persona, pero no hay nada malo con soñar.

—Eso sí que es tener muchas aspiraciones—me dice Hans—Yo solo pedí una cosa y espero que haga efecto.

—¿Qué fue lo que pediste?—pregunto, aunque creo saber la respuesta. Puede haber pedido ser lo más parecido a una mujer o… no sé, ¿Un novio para él?

—No te lo puedo decir. No surtirá efecto.

—Sí, claro—digo sarcásticamente. Mi nariz capta algo… un aroma. ¡Chocolate! Rápidamente me crujen las tripas, y creo que fue demasiado audible, ya que Hans y un par de ancianas que pasan junto a nosotros me quedan mirando fijamente.

—¡Brrr! ¡Come Galletas quiere galletas!—dice Hans y yo me río.

—¡Grrr! ¡Come Chocolates quiere chocolate!—digo, porque eso es lo que olí.

—¿Y tienes idea de dónde hay?

—Sólo… guiémonos por mi olfato.

Salimos caminando, tomados de la mano por iniciativa de él. Veo varios niños jugar a las canicas y señoras vender chalecos para este invierno. Corre algo de viento, pero siento que estando al lado de Hans no hay nada que me logre congelar. Llegamos al carrito del puesto de café y chocolate caliente. Eso fue lo que olí. Nos ponemos en la fila y esperamos.

—Si serás sabuesa—me dice Hans divertido—¡Puedes rastrear olores en kilómetros a la redonda!

—¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

—Mmm…—Hans finge estar pensando mucho—Quiero café bien cargado con croissants, pero preferiría pagarlo todo yo.

—¡Pero si yo te ofrecí!

—Eres mi invitada, Elsa. Déjame ser yo el que compre.

—Está bien—respondo algo molesta.

—¿Qué llevarás, Elsie?

—Un chocolate caliente y una rosquilla rellena. Recuerda, si te falta, yo te puedo prestar dinero.

—Elsa, mis padres tratan de consentirme porque soy el menor de trece hermanos, por eso me envían todo el dinero que les pida.

—¿Por qué te le envían? ¿No viven aquí?

—Vengo de Dinamarca. No creo que sean capaces de traerme a pie el dinero que les pido.

—Aah, pues yo también vengo de Europa: Soy Noruega.

—Eso lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos, ¿Acaso tienes amnesia?

—Bueno…—trato de decir, poniéndome colorada—Yo… yo lo olvidé.

—¿Van a comprar algo o no?—nos dice la mujer que hace de cajera—¡Están estorbando en la fila!

—Un café cargado, un chocolate caliente, un croissant y una rosquilla rellena con chocolate, por favor—dice Hans.

—Son tres dólares—dice la anciana.

—Hans ¿De verdad que no quieres que te preste dinero? ¿Si ponemos 1.50 cada uno?

—¡Elsa, basta!—dice Hans pagándole a la anciana—Gastaré todo el dinero que quiera en ti y no harás nada para negarlo.

Yo me quedo callada, algo cohibida por el 'sermón'. Una chica con cofia nos entrega lo que pedimos y veo que mira a Hans con una sonrisa bastante boba. Esa mirada que le lanza hace que me ponga roja, y no es rubor de vergüenza. Cuando Hans sorbe su café, veo que le queda algo de espuma encima de su labio superior. Oh, me encantaría limpiar quitar esa espuma yo sola.

"¡Elsa, deja de pensar así!" me regaña mi interior "¡Le gustan los hombres!"

Para dejar de pensar en él, mordisqueo mi rosquilla. Apenas clavo los dientes, salpico chocolate del relleno por todos lados. Incluso le llega a Hans en su chaqueta de cuero.

—¡Mi chaqueta!—dice él tratando de sonar enojado, pero veo que trata de disimular una sonrisa—¿Acaso ahora es una guerra de comida?

—¿Qué?—digo y veo que acerca su croissant hacia mí—¡No! ¡Hans, que no se te ocurra! ¡No lo hice a propósi-!—Hans presiona su croissant, de modo que me salpica con crema pastelera en la nariz.

—¡Hans!—digo molesta—¡No lo hice a propósito!

—Elsa, era una broma, no te enojes conmigo—dice Hans—Yo te puedo quitar la crema de la nariz.

Se inclina hacia mí y veo que sus labios están cada vez más cerca de mi rostro. ¿Va a besarme? Cierro mis ojos, pero resulta que pasa su lengua en la punta de mi nariz: justo donde había crema. Aún así, fue muy lindo sentir como esa lengua suave tocaba mi piel…

—¿Ves? Te dije que te la iba a quitar.

Yo no respondo, estoy molesta porque me ensució, pero a la vez estoy contentísima porque me lamió. Me como mi rosquilla, procurando no salpicarle a nadie y después me bebo mi chocolate. Hans se tiende en el pasto y yo me acuesto al lado de él. Miramos el cielo, algo nublado.

—Creo que se viene un mal clima, ¿No crees, rubia?

—No me digas 'rubia'—respondo—Además ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un arcoíris cruzando el cielo y varias mariposas? ¡Estamos en pleno invierno!

—Bueno, pero no te enojes—me responde Hans—¿Sabes? Me está entrando hambre. Iré al McDonald's que queda aquí cerca.

—Y que me parta un rayo a mí, ¿Verdad?

—No estás de humor hoy, de modo que no se me ocurrió invitarte.

—¡Dijiste que no querías que estuviera sola y por eso me invitaste a salir!—digo enojada y una pareja que está cerca de nosotros deja de besarse para observarnos—¡Iremos juntos a ese McDonald's!

—Así me gusta—dice Hans con voz seductora—Insistente y tenaz. Vamos, entonces.

* * *

Hans alegó para ser él el que comprara las cosas, pero gané yo diciendo que él ya había pagado el café y que era mi turno. Llevo las bandejas con: Dos Big-Mac, una Coca-Cola, una Sprite, tres sobres de kétchup, una bandeja de doce nuggets, muchas, muchas empanadas de queso y la porción de fruta. Cuando pongo la bandeja en la mesa, Hans hace un puchero.

—¿Y mi cajita feliz?—pregunta, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Sólo para niños chicos—digo riéndome—¿Acaso quieres jugar con los ponys de _'Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' _que trae la cajita?

—Jaja—responde—Sí, claro—dice con sarcasmo.

Comenzamos a almorzar. Nunca había comido una hamburguesa para el almuerzo. Otra cosa nueva para mí. El almuerzo es silencioso, pero una vez terminado comienza el interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué te viniste a Chicago?—me pregunta.

—Porque estaba aburrida de Drammen, además donde trabajaba no se me pagaba. Un viejo de mierda era mi jefe. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te viniste de Dinamarca?

—Mis hermanos están en toda Europa: Dos de ellos en Londres, cuatro en Roma, uno en Berlín, otro en París, dos en Madrid y dos siguen en Copenhague. Yo quería salir, pero no donde estuvieran mis hermanos—hace una pausa y pregunta—¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

—Agdar e Idun, ¿Los tuyos?

—Margarita y Enrique **[1]**—me responde—¿Color favorito?

—El azul, el blanco y el gris—respondo, prefiero los colores fríos—¡Ah! ¡El verde también!—digo, pensando en los ojos de Hans.

—Al igual que a ti, también me gusta el azul—responde—También está el rojo, y el naranjo.

—¿Naranjo?—pregunto—¿Cómo el queso de la Big-Mac?

—No, más apagado—responde—Como una puesta de sol.

El atardecer. Es tan hermoso. Me alegra que Hans tenga gustos por la naturaleza, igual que yo.

—¿Comida favorita? La mía es el chocolate.

—Ya lo sabía, tu olfato me lo dijo—responde divertido—Me gusta comer sándwiches, en especial esos que tienen de todo. ¿Tu hobby?

—Leer, dibujar y escuchar música. ¿Los tuyos?

—Peinarme, leer, dibujar, pasearme desnudo por la casa—dice y yo me río—Ir al gimnasio y muchas cosas más.

—Eso de que te pasees desnudo me hizo orinar de la risa—respondo—¡Oye! ¡Trabajamos juntos en el Cabaret!

—Tienes razón, lograste convencer a Gothel—dice—Un momento, la convenció su hija, la evangélica.

—¿Por qué le dices 'evangélica' a Rapunzel?

—Por su cabello largo. Las evangélicas se lo dejan así.

—Oye, ¿Y si nos quedamos juntos hasta que llegue la hora de entrar al Cabaret?

—Me parece una buena idea—responde Hans y me emociono por poder pasar casi todo el día con él.

* * *

[1] Se me ocurrió llamar Margarita y Enrique a los padres de Hans porque son los Reyes de Dinamarca. He leído en varios artículos y fics que las Islas del Sur están en Dinamarca, de ahí la nacionalidad de nuestro pelirrojo.

* * *

**U.u aquí lo corté por dos razones: Iba a ser muy largo y por falta de inspiración :P**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Me encantan las chaquetas de cuero en los hombres! ¡Hans se vería muy sexy en una de ellas! **

**¿Andar en moto? Me asusta! Un punto para Elsa por atreverse xD**

**El próximo capítulo ocurrirá ya en el Cabaret, que está muy dejado de lado u.u**

**¡Cuídense! Los quiero mucho!**

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta**

**Ari: **¡Gracias por decir que estuvo increíble! ¡Seguiré escribiendo, tarde o temprano!

**Helsa Fan:** Gracias por preocuparte por mí, me estaré cuidando ;) ¡Aquí hay más Helsa para ti!

**Karell:** ¡Sabes que me encantan tus palabras! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior!

**A:** ¿Un beso de Hans y Elsa? ¿No crees que es muy temprano para eso? ¡Ella sigue pensando que Hans es gay! Pero el beso llegará, tarde o temprano.

**HiCookieMonster:** Si! Pascal es adorable! Pero hay mujeres que le tienen miedo a los reptiles como yo :0 así que ver a un Pascal en la vida real me asustaría. Te devuelvo el abrazo :) ¡Y Hans no es gay, lo sé! ¡Ya veremos por qué se maquilla!

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y A LOS NUEVOS FOLLOWERS DEL FIC!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Octavo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Ya estamos en el Cabaret, Rapunzel acaba de llegar. Hans y yo nos ponemos nuestros "uniformes". El uniforme de las mujeres consiste en un vestido negro muy ajustado, de modo que se resaltan las 'curvas'. Cuando me miro en el espejo quedo sorprendida de cómo es mi cuerpo.

Mi cintura no es gorda, de hecho podría decirse que tengo cintura de avispa. No estoy pasada de peso, mi cuerpo se ve bien. Y aunque me sonroje al admitirlo: Mis pechos tienen un buen tamaño. Me doy vuelta, para ver cómo me veo por detrás. Mis piernas se ven delgadas, mi espalda también. Ahora me pongo de lado y quedo sorprendida. Mi cuerpo es delgado, con excepciones en el busto y en el trasero. Vaya, nunca me había dado cuenta de que tenía un muy buen cuerpo, con forma de reloj de arena.

¡Mi cuerpo es para morirse! ¿Aún así no le gusté a nadie? "Tal vez fuiste muy antisocial" me regaño a mí misma.

Salgo con el vestido puesto y me acerco a Rapunzel.

—¿Compraron chaquetas?—le pregunto

—Muchas chaquetas—dice ella—Elsa, ¿Te dijo ya alguien de que te ves espectacular?

—Mmm, no. Gracias por el cumplido—digo halagada—A ti también te queda bien el vestido, también tienes curvas.

—¡Gracias!—me responde Rapunzel con una gran sonrisa—Aunque todos me dicen que mi trasero es más grande que mi busto ¿No crees?

Oh, no. La típica charla de chicas que aborrezco. Rápidamente respondo lo más sensato que se me ocurre para finalizar esta conversación.

—Creo que lo más importante es como encuentras tú a tu cuerpo.

—Tienes razón.

Llega Hans, con su camisa negra sin mangas y su sombrero estilo Michael Jackson. Cuando miro sus ojos, veo que ya los tiene delineados con negro. ¡Y otra vez lleva rubor!

—Hola chicas—nos saluda—Elsa, te ves bien con ese vestido.

No me suena al típico piropo que le lanzaría un hombre a una mujer. Me suena a la mujer celosa de otra. Ya se llenó el Cabaret y ya están pidiendo. Rápidamente me paseo entre las mesas, sirviendo copas de Brandy, Cosmopolitan y Vodka. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la música comienza a sonar. El telón sube y muestra a la mitad de bailarinas con sostenes con detalles de oro y bragas diminutas de color negro. La otra mitad está usando un sostén rosado fucsia con shorts blancos. Y ahí, al medio de las bailarinas, está Lisette usando un bikini de color rosado. _Perra. _Comienza a cantar la voz de un hombre.

_My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't__  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_

Es la voz de Sir-Mix A Lot. Creo que van a bailar al estilo de 'Baby Got Back'. Entonces la música cambia, ahora canta una mujer. Y las bailarinas finjen estar cantando, playback…

_Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit__  
Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins  
Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_

Creo que esta es la voz de Nicki Minaj. Las chicas rubias, Cenicienta y Aurora se pegan nalgadas entre ellas. Las manos de Tiana suben y bajan por sus piernas, mientras que Jasmine y Mérida se tocan los labios, las caderas y las nalgas. Lisette no vale la pena: Está al centro haciéndose la sensual, aunque tiene cara de mareada. Debe de haber estado bebiendo.

_Now that's real, real, real__  
Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill  
Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils  
I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill  
I'm on some dumb shit_

Ahora que la canción cambia de ritmo, las chicas se ponen de parejas y juntan sus traseros. Tiana y Lisette, Mérida y Aurora, Cenicienta y Jasmine.

_By the way, what he say?  
He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill  
And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

Paran de sacudir sus traseros y se sientan en sillas. Levantan sus piernas hasta la altura de la cabeza.

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt__  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
(Look at her butt)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt_

Y se ponen de pie, la canción termina. Los hombres le aplauden y veo que Lisette le lanza besos al público. ¿Acaso esta mujer se cree el centro del mundo? ¡Fue la que peor lo hizo! Incluso, su trasero es pequeñísimo comparado con el de Tiana. Justo baja el telón.

Un momento: Si yo tengo mejor cuerpo que esa travesti de Lisette, ¿Por qué no ser yo una bailarina? Aprovecharé de ir detrás del escenario, para hablar con Gothel.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir del mini bar, veo que Lisette se acerca hacia mí.

—¿Cuánto relleno lo pusiste a tus sostenes, Europa?—me pregunta—¿Y cuanta silicona te inyectaste en las nalgas?

—Me puse todo el relleno y toda la silicona que a ti te falta—le respondo y veo que su rostro se pone colorado de ira.

—Iré al grano: Yo bailo y tú eres una camarera perdedora. A mí me quieren y a ti nadie te conoce… En fin, yo valgo más que tú.

Ahora yo me pongo colorada. ¿Quién se cree esta? ¿Mejor que yo? ¡Pero si hasta un vagabundo es más valioso que Lisette!

—Llévame tres Martini y una gran copa de Vodka—dice y gira sobre sus talones para dejarme sola con el pedido.

Yo rápidamente sirvo y me dirijo detrás del escenario, donde hay un caos, las chicas se están maquillando y arreglando para el segundo show. Veo que Rapunzel está atendiendo a Jasmine y yo busco a Lisette entre las personas.

Vaya, el chico rubio, novio de Lisette está hablando con Gothel, otra vez. Como soy curiosa, me acerco para escuchar.

—Entiende que no te venderé mi Cabaret, Marcus—le dice ella.

—Bueno, bueno, vieja. No insistiré más en comprarte tu estúpido club. Pero me debes el préstamo que te di para que lanzaras este club. Como estás en bancarrota, puedes darme una de tus bailarinas. La mejor de todas.

—¡Lisette es tu novia! ¡Llévatela!

—Ella cree que es novia mía. No quiero esa perra, me cae mal. Tendrás que darme a todas tus bailarinas, todas juntas equivalen a una buena chica. A no ser que contrates a otra joven bastante buena…

—Mira, principito—le dice Gothel con los puños alzados—Tendrás tu dinero, pero ahora déjame en paz. Estoy harta de tus plegarias. Tendrás a tu bailarina, pero debes esperar. Ahora, vete.

—Bueno, vieja. Esperaré.

Y se va, los ojos de Gothel se posan en mí.

—¿Estabas observando?

—No—respondo tratando de sonar lo más casual—Busco a Lisette.

—¿Esos tragos son para ella?

—Sí.

—Pásamelos, iré a tirarlos por el retrete.

—Alto ahí, Gothel—dice una voz a nuestras espaldas—Esos son mis tragos.

Me volteo y veo a Lisette, con el ceño fruncido. Está fulminando con los ojos a Gothel.

—Tú te lo ganaste—dice Gothel y se bebe los tres Martini y el vodka—Elsa, tráeme tres vasos llenos de agua. No quiero una resaca.

Yo asiento y me dirijo en busca de agua. Rápidamente le entrego los vasos y se los bebe. Creo que no estaría mal hablar con la madre de mi amiga.

—¿Madame Gothel?—ella se voltea hacia mí y sigo—¿Puedo trabajar aquí?

—Ya estás trabajando aquí, so Boba.

—No, quiero decir… Quiero ser bailarina.

—¡Ja! Chica, puedes ser amiga de mi hija, pero no uses tu posición para obtener lo que quieres.

—¡No la defraudaré!

—Lo siento, no serás bailarina. No cumples con los requisitos…

—¿Qué requisitos?—digo interrumpiéndola—¡Mi cuerpo es mucho mejor que el de Lisette!

—¡No me importa, no serás bailarina! ¡Nunca! ¡Ahora vuelve a la cantina!

—¡Pero, Madame! ¡Yo quisiera darle una audición por lo menos!

—Otro día, ahora no. Ahora vete, que va a comenzar el segundo show.

Justo cuando me dirijo a la cantina con Hans y Rapunzel, el telón sube, mostrando a las chicas con bikinis, bragas muy diminutas y algunas están usando esposas. Otras usan esposas. Y al centro de todas está Lisette, con un látigo. Esto me huele a que vendrá algo duro. La música comienza a sonar, escucho una pista electrónica. Entonces, la canción comienza, al igual que el playback.

_You want a hot body? You want a Bugatti?__  
You want a Maserati? You better work bitch  
You want a Lamborghini? Sippin' martinis?  
Look hot in a bikini? You better work bitch_

Hasta ahora solamente veo que las chicas se tocan sus cuerpos y tienen rostros de estar excitadas. Obviamente Lisette trata de acaparar la atención y se mete la mano debajo de las bragas. Asco.

_You wanna live fancy? Live in a big mansion?__  
Party in France?  
You better work bitch, you better work bitch  
You better work bitch, you better work bitch  
Now get to work bitch!  
Now get to work bitch!_

Comienzan una coreografía bastante complicada, pero en varias escenas veo que se hace mención a tríos y orgías, de ahí la utilización de juguetes sexuales. Las nenas juegan entre sí, siempre con su cara de estar maravillosamente bien.

_Bring it on, ring the alarm__  
Don't stop now, just be the champion  
Work it hard, like it's your profession  
Watch out now, cause here it comes  
Here comes the smasher, here comes the master  
Here comes the big beat, big beat disaster  
No time to quit now, just time to get it now  
Pick up what I'm putting down  
Pick up what I'm putting down_

Lisette pega latigazos al escenario, al aire y se enreda el látigo en las piernas. La punta del látigo la mete en sus bragas y grita al público:

—¡Esto está para partirse del orgasmo!

¿Acaso esta mujer no siente pudor? ¡Puede que quiera bailar al ritmo de la música, pero no hacer esas asquerosidades!

_Hold your head high, fingers to the sky__  
They gonna try to try ya', but they can't deny ya'  
Keep it moving higher, and higher  
Keep it building higher, and higher  
So hold your head high, fingers to the sky  
Now they don't believe ya', but they gonna meet ya'  
Keep it moving higher and higher  
Keep it moving higher and higher and higher_

Todas se tiran al suelo, azotan sus ingles contra el escenario y con las manos simulan estar tocándose los senos. Creo que estoy por lanzar una carcajada al ver la cara de 'excitación' que pone Lisette ¡Se ve horrible!

_Work, work, work, work__  
Work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work, work  
Work, work, work  
Work it out, work it out, work it out, work it out  
Work it out, work it out, work it out, work it out  
Work it out, work it out, work it out, work it out_

_Work it out, work it out_

Lisette usa el látigo y golpea a las cinco bailarinas que la acompañan. El látigo va de trasero en trasero. Con algunas es impasible y las golpea demasiado fuerte. Veo que Tiana está aguantándose las lágrimas.

_You better work bitch__  
You better work bitch_

Y la canción termina, con las bailarinas de espalda, cada una sosteniendo su sostén al aire con una mano, mientras que con la otra se tapan los pechos. Todas salen de espalda al público, ninguna queriendo mostrar algo de piel. Luego del gran aplauso, el telón baja, se comienza vaciar y nosotros tres ordenamos y limpiamos.

—Elsa, esta noche Flynn, Kristoff, Anna y yo vamos a salir a una disco. Luego iremos a dormir al primer hotel que encontremos ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—No, gracias—respondo—Solo procura que Anna no haga ninguna locura.

—No te preocupes, Elsa—me dice—¡Oye! ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tienes una copia de la llave del departamento!

—No te preocupes por mí, ya me las arreglaré.

Rapunzel se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se va, yo me dirijo a Hans.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu departamento? Los chicos van a salir y…

—Escuché toda la conversación—me dice—Puedes quedarte esta noche.

Yo sonrío. Sé que a Hans no le gustan las mujeres, pero así me puedo pasear con poca ropa en la casa y a él no le va a pasar nada. Donde Flynn procuraba pasar lo más cubierta posible, ya que no me gusta que los hombres me miren.

Vale, Hans me gusta mucho. Puede que yo no le guste a él, pero ¡Dormiré cerca de él! ¿Quién sabe? ¡Puedo darle un beso mientras duerme!

* * *

**Actualicé muy rápido! ¿Qué rayos me ha pasado?**

**¡No tengo la menor idea!**

**Les dije: Este capítulo iba a ser en el Cabaret. ¿Elsa quiere ser bailarina? Yo apoyo la idea ;)**

**¡Otra vez vimos a Hans con maquillaje! ¡Ya sabremos por qué!**

**¡Nuestra rubia favorita va a dormir cerca del pelirrojo de nuestros sueños! En el siguiente capítulo se vendrá toda una revelación que cambiará el modo de pensar de Elsa ;)**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba! Las canciones son: La primera es 'Anaconda' de Nicki Minaj. Obviamente debía incluirla, la letra y el video son bastante sucios xD. La segunda es 'Work B**ch!' de Britney Spears, la elegí porque es pegajosa y no sé... el video y la letra tiene temas muy sexuales. :P**

**Una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría que este fic fuera lemmon? (Rated M, contenido explícito) Por favor respóndanla, yo escucho a mi público y escribo si están de acuerdo :D**

**¡Adiós!**

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta**

**HiCookieMonster: **¡A mí también me gustó verlos compartir! Ahora, bueno no importa si no te gustan las chaquetas de cuero, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito :D Chica: Morí de la risa con eso de que te da miedo andar en bici sin llantitas! Valió la pena este review ;) Otro abrazo para ti

**Helsa Fan: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y digo que es 'humilde' porque no es gran cosa, al menos para mí es así ;) ¡Soy maniática con la ortografía! No tolero que escriban 'verbo' así: 'vervo'. O que escriban 'deseo' así 'deceo' :/ ¡Gracias por elogiar mi manera de escribir! Un abrazo!

**Karell: **¡Me encanta cuando aparece tu review! ¡Tus palabras hacen que mi vida sea mejor! Cuídate mucho, también :D

**F: **Sí! Si Hans es sexy, si las chaquetas de cuero son sexys, los dos juntos son una mezcla muy sensual xD

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR COMENTAR Y A LA USUARIA SkyBlue05 POR SU REVIEW, ASÍ COMO A LOS QUE HAN DADO FAVORITE Y FOLLOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Noveno Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Otra vez viajé en moto, ya estoy acostumbrada a la velocidad en que Hans la maneja pero aún temo caerme en medio de la calle. Hans me ayuda a descender de ella, ya es de noche, casi las doce.

Estamos en el edificio que está al frente del de Flynn y Kristoff, Hans y yo subimos por el ascensor en silencio y entramos a su departamento. El interior está muy, muy apretado: Tanto la sala de estar, como el comedor y la cocina están en una sala, sin ser separados por paredes. Hay unas puertas dobles, que de seguro deben llevar al dormitorio de Hans. Las puertas son de roble, están talladas y tienen ventanas. Por lo que alcanzo ver: La mitad de la casa corresponde a la habitación y al baño. En la otra mitad, todo está junto y mezclado.

¿Dónde dormiré? No tengo ni idea, Hans tiene una sola cama y (Aunque me encantaría la idea de dormir con él) debo ser humilde y conformarme con lo que me ofrezca, ya sea un saco de dormir, un colchón o simplemente dormir en el suelo.

—Elsa, iré a tomar un baño y encargaré comida china ¿Qué quieres que te encargue?

—Lo más barato que haya, Hans.

—Eres mi invitada, puedes pedir un palacio de chocolate y te llegará.

—Chapsui de Pollo con arroz, una porción de wantán y salsa de soja, nada más.

—¿Estás segura de no querer nada más?—me pregunta Hans. 'A ti' pienso ´Te quiero a ti'. Respondo.

—No, nada más.

Hans llama y en menos de cinco minutos ya estamos comiendo en la mesita. Primero me como el pollo con arroz y Hans se come su carme mongoliana. Cuando ya hemos terminado los platos, comenzamos a comer el wantán. Está delicioso, untado en soja.

Cuando trato de agarrar el último que queda, Hans también trata de alcanzarlo y nuestras manos se encuentran.

Rápidamente quito mi mano de la de Hans, sonrojada. Él sonríe y veo que echa la mitad del wantán a la boca.

—¿Qué esperas?—me dice—Muerde la mitad que queda.

Acerco mis labios al wantán, lo muerdo y por un segundo rozo los labios de Hans, suaves, de buen tacto.

—Bueno, ya que hemos terminado nuestra 'cena'—dice Hans, iré a bañarme para luego acostarme ¿Quieres usar el baño antes de dormir?

—Sí, debo ocupar el baño. Afortunadamente en mi cartera ando trayendo mi cepillo de dientes.

Cuando salgo del baño, ya con los dientes lavados, comienzo a preocuparme en dónde voy a dormir. Hans tiene sólo una habitación y es la suya. Una cama, un espacio. ¿Dónde dormiré yo? Abro la puerta de su habitación sin golpear, entro y veo algo inesperado.

Hans está de espaldas a mí, completamente desnudo. Veo su trasero –grande, teniendo en cuenta que es hombre– perfilarse perfectamente, así como su espalda ancha y fuerte. ¿Le hablo o no? ¿Quiero que se voltee para ver 'adelante'? Tal vez sí, tal vez no… No, no es correcto. Pero igual le hablo:

—¿Hans?—él se pone rígido cuando me escucha, sorprendido—¡No te voltees! Sólo quería saber… donde voy a dormir.

—Ah, cierto—responde él de espaldas—Hay un sofá-cama bastante cómodo en la sala, puedes dormir ahí. Te pasaré unas sábanas y una almohada para que te tapes.

No puedo dar crédito a lo que acabo de escuchar, prácticamente otra vez dormiré en un sofá. Resoplo furiosa, pero digo que sí con la cabeza y salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras mí.

No traje camisón, ni pijama, ni siquiera una bata. Me quito la ropa hasta quedar en sujetador y bragas. Pero hace frío, de modo que envuelvo una sábana alrededor mío, mientras que con una frazada me cubro. No está tan mal este sofá-cama, de modo que me duermo rápido.

* * *

Mi estómago suena, me levanto ayudada por mis codos y noto que he dormido notablemente mejor que en la casa de Flynn. Estoy en suetador y bragas, muy revelador y excitante para un hombre heterosexual, no para Hans. Mi estómago gruñe. Vaya, tengo hambre. El reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina indica que son las 10:30 am, buen horario para levantarme.

Hans no se ha levantado aún, pero creo que no seré capaz de esperar, el hambre me mata. Me levanto, en ropa interior y veo que cae una llovizna ligera sobre Chicago. Me alegro: Ver llover, nevar y granizar siempre me ha cautivado. No tiene chocolate caliente, lo cual es una pena para mí, pero comienzo a preparar un café. Saco una taza roja, suponiendo que no es la que usa Hans y revuelvo. No me gusta muy cargado, de modo que agrego leche en polvo y luego azúcar.

Justo entonces, la puerta de la habitación de Hans se abre y el sale de ella usando una bata blanca. Trato de no pensar en su ejercitado trasero que vi anoche. Él sonríe al verme, supongo que es porque me considera su 'amiga', ya que obviamente nunca le podré gustar. Por primera vez desearía ser hombre, por primera vez. Para gustarle a él, Hans.

—¿Ya te has despertado?—me pregunta él.

—No—digo sarcásticamente—Sigo durmiendo y no despertaré hasta el mediodía.

—Elsa, ¿Me puedes preparar un café? Estás utilizando mi taza.

—Oh, disculpa—digo—Pues deberás usar otra taza—digo añadiendo agua a una taza blanca—¿Cómo lo quieres?

—Cargado, con media cucharada de azúcar.

—Listo—digo entregándole la taza—¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien también.

—¿De verdad?—me pregunta sorprendido—¿No te quejas de que haya sido muy incómodo el sofá?

—Para nada, fue de lo más cómodo.

—Vi por la ventana a los chicos cuando llegaron de la disco.

—¿A qué hora llegaron?

—Muy tarde, a eso de las tres de la mañana. Anna y Rapunzel se veían ebrias desde aquí y cantaban desafinadamente una canción de borrachos—cuenta Hans, yo ya estoy pensando en cómo castigar a mi hermana—Es una suerte que hayan llegado antes de que empezara a llover, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón—mis ojos se posan en una fotografía que hay en un mueble: Hans y una chica morena, bien bonita abrazados en frente de la fuente Buckingham. No sé quién es, supongo que es su hermana. Trato de buscar fotos de él con su novio, pero no hay—¿Esa chica es tu hermana?

—¿Cuál chica?—me pregunta y yo le apunto el cuadro—¡Ah, sí! Ella es Alexa, mi novia que ahora está trabajando como actriz en los musicales de Broadway, Nueva York.

¿Cómo procesar esta información? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Es heterosexual! Debería alegrarme, pero tiene novia. ¡Le gustan las mujeres! ¡Y yo aquí casi desnuda! ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Creo… creo que debería volver dónde Flynn y Kristoff—logro decir.

—¿Por qué?—me pregunta Hans sobresaltado—¿Hice algo que te molestó?

—Bueno… yo creí que tú eras… gay.

Hans se queda en silencio un minuto, serio. Luego veo que sus labios se curvan –sexys labios- y lanza una carcajada.

—¿Yo, gay?—ríe—¡Era de lo más mujeriego en la preparatoria! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo era una mariposita?

—Bueno… usas base, rubor y delineador…

—En el Cabaret—dice interrumpiéndome—Sólo ahí. Verás, Gothel exige que todos estemos presentables y que tapemos todas nuestras imperfecciones. De ahí la base. El rubor lo uso porque tengo demasiadas pecas y el las disimula. El delineador le encanta a Gothel, de modo que estoy obligado a usarlo.

—Aaah—logro decir. Lo juzgué mal. Es hetero. Le gustan las mujeres. Es obligado a maquillarse. ¡Qué tonta fui!—Igual debo irme, ya que sé que te gustan las mujeres, no quiero que hayan inconvenientes.

—¿Inconvenientes?—me pregunta—¿Cómo cuales?

—Primero está tu novia…

—Ella no vuelve en dos años.

—Y teniendo en cuanta que tengo algo de trasero y de busto, no quiero que tú…

—¿Qué yo, que?

—Tengas una…—me ruborizo, la palabra que estoy a punto de decir es algo que Kai y Gerda han catalogado como 'asquerosamente vulgar'—Erección.

Hans otra vez se ríe. Yo me pongo roja como un tomate.

—¡Pero si estás bien buena! ¿Cómo no excitarse contigo?

—¡Hans, esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer!

—Bueno, bueno. Perdón—dice—Pero ayer, cuando estaba en el balcón y te vi en toalla… tuve una. Por eso me entré. Y creo que en tu departamento también tuve una, y tú lo notaste.

—Sí la noté, bueno… usabas pantalones de cuero.

—Sí…

—Igual, confesaste que yo te 'prendía' por así decirlo y…—veo que sus ojos se posan debajo de mi rostro—¡Mi cara está aquí arriba!

—Ya lo sé…

—Y creo que debería marcharme—digo acercándome al sofá en el que dormí y cojo los pantalones—Debo ponerme pantalones.

Me coloco los pantalones de pie, de modo que pierdo el equilibrio, me tropiezo y caigo. Hans ríe y yo me pongo de pie rápidamente.

—¡Estoy bien!—digo y me pongo la camisa, guardo lo que traje en la cartera y me aproximo a la puerta—Adiós—digo abriéndola—Y gracias por la hospitalidad.

—¡Espera, Elsa! ¡Está lloviend…!—dice Hans, pero cierro la puerta y no termino de escuchar.

Camino por el pasillo, bajo por las escaleras y cuando abro la puerta, veo que está lloviendo a cántaros. Cojo una revista que hay en el mesón y con ella me tapo la cabeza. Sé que es inútil, los autos me salpican agua, me estoy mojando los pies y la revista se está deshaciendo con el agua. Sólo tengo que llegar al semáforo, cruzar y entrar al edificio de Flynn.

Ya se deshizo completamente la revista y las gotas de agua dan contra mi trenza, me puedo resfriar, lo sé.

Algo me agarra la mano y cuando me doy vuelta lo veo: Es Hans, mojándose también.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Elsa? ¡Salir así en medio de una tormenta!

—No quiero que haya un inconveniente contigo—digo—Sobre todo después de las cosas que dijiste.

—¡Bueno, me retracto! ¡Ahora ven y entra conmigo!

—¡No!

—¡Sólo será hasta que termine de llover!

—¡No!

—Tú quisiste—me dice y entonces me toma en brazos.

Yo le digo que me deje en el suelo, pero no me hace caso. Subimos las escaleras, yo afirmada a su cuerpo y él sosteniéndome como si yo pesara como una pluma. Entramos a su departamento, yo estoy tiritando y siento que pronto estornudaré. Hans me deja acostada en el sillón y prende una estufa a gas.

—"Gracias, Hans"—dice imitándome—De nada, Elsa.

—Oh, Hans… tienes razón fui una tonta.

—Sí, una completa boba—me dice—Oye… no sé si es porque me siento muy solo o porque eres exuberantemente atractiva, pero, ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí?

No puede ser tan mal vivir aquí, pero hay algo que me llama la atención: ¿Por qué? Ni nos conocemos bien, el perfectamente podría ser un asesino en serie.

—¿Por qué quieres que yo viva aquí?

—Sabía que no te dejarías convencer a la primera vez—dice—Bueno, anoche me llamó Alexa y este departamento lo compramos los dos. El único problema es que ella me ha estado enviando dinero estos dos últimos meses para que yo pueda pagar la luz, el agua y todas esas estupideces. Resulta que…

—¿Te dio un ultimátum?—digo, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, y debo ser yo quien pague este mes. La cosa es que no tengo la mitad del dinero requerido y si tú te quedaras aquí me…

—¿Sacaría de un gran apuro?—digo—¿Evitaría que tu relación se fuera al suelo?

—Iba a decir 'ayudarías', pero lo que tú dijiste es mucho mejor.

—Mmmm—finjo concentrarme—¿Qué ofreces?

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres negociar?

—Así es.

—Bueno… puedes prepararte lo que quieras y comerte mi sándwich.

—Eso no me convence—digo con voz burlona.

—Y puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras en el baño.

—Eso tampoco me convence…

—¡Ve directo al grano! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Primero: Orden y limpieza—digo—Segundo: Poder quedarme en ropa interior sin que a ti te pase algo. Tercero: Que no uses mi notebook. Cuarto: Que me des tu habitación.

—¿¡Qué!?—dice Hans abriendo los ojos como platos—¡Todo, todo menos mi cama!

—Bueno, si tengo que dormir en un sofá-cama supongo que no me gustaría quedarme aquí.

—Está bien, está bien… puedes quedarte mi habitación.

—¿Y qué más?—pregunto.

—Puedes usar el baño todo el tiempo que quieras, cocinar todo lo que quieras, comerte mi sándwich, verás esta casa limpia y ordenada, puedes pasearte con toda la ropa que quieras y no me provocará nada, no usaré tu notebook porque tengo el mío y sí, tienes mi habitación.

—¡Sí!—digo—Bueno, Hans, debes saber que yo soy de las que cuando un amigo necesita ayuda, yo lo ayudo.

—Sí, claro—me dice divertido—Me las pagarás.

Yo me río, él se une a mi risa.

* * *

**U.u ¡Hace una semana que no actualizo! ¡Sorry!**

**He estado ocupada: Trabajos, exámenes y libros por leer que apenas tuve tiempo de actualizar.**

**Pero en fin: Aquí está el capítulo, uno de los que más me gustó escribir. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque Elsa va a vivir con Hans! Sí :D **

**¿Por qué más? Porque Hans no es gay**

**¿Por qué más? Porque el confesó que la encontraba linda :3**

**Me encantó, me encantó escribir este capítulo. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado ;) **

**Adelanto: El próximo capítulo ocurrirá en el Cabaret, de nuevo, pero Elsa experimentará nuevas cosas u.u**

**¡Cuídense, coman frutas y verduras y dejen reviews o le digo al payaso asesino que los visite en la noche ok no!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**PD: Ah, sí! Hay posibilidades de que sea lemmon, pero faltan capítulos para que pase eso.**

* * *

**Reviews anónimos**

**Karell:** ¡Debes tenerlo bien clarito!¡Amo tus palabras, son hermosas! Besos y abrazos para ti también :3

**Ari: **Mira, me temo que Elsa pueda llegar a ser bailarina u otra cosa relacionada con el show. Pero si lo llega a ser, te aseguro que las cosas cambiarán y el show dejará de ser tan erótico y sucio ;) ¡Gracias por comentar!

**HiCookieMonster: **Sí, definitivamente eres única e irrepetible :D Me alegra que te fascine la historia y habrán más motivos para odiar a Lisette. ¡Gracias por decir que mi manera de escribir es perfecta! ¡Y me alegra que no vayas a dejar el fic por nada en el mundo TQM amiga!

**F: **Pssst yo amo los lemmons, Cincuenta Sombras y los Rated M (Yo no dije eso)

**Helsa Fan: **¿No te gustan los lemmons? ¡Bueno, veré que haré con el fic, es posible lemmon! ;) Si llego a incluir un capítulo así, pondré un mensajito antes de la lectura avisando el contenido del capítulo ;) ¡Me alegra que pienses lo mismo que yo respecto a la forma de escribir!

**¡Gracias a todos por comentar!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**Décimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Como lo he hecho desde que llegué a Chicago: A las ocho de la tarde ir al Cabaret. Hans y yo nos vinimos de la mano, él no quiso que viniéramos y desde su departamento hemos caminado y caminado juntos, hablando de cualquier cosa. Lo paso bien cuando estoy cerca de él.

Me pongo el vestido negro ajustado y espero a que se empiece a llenar de gente. Rapunzel llega, muy feliz y entusiasmada. Me abraza apenas me ve.

—¡Elsa! ¡Adivina que pasó ayer!

—No sé… no puedo imaginar

—¡Kristoff se le declaró a Anna!

Como hermana mayor, no me entusiasmo por la notica. A veces Anna es muy arribista. ¿Y si perdió ya la inocencia con ese rubio?

—¿Sí?—logro decir, por dentro estoy furiosa. ¡Esa niña está ya con novio, cuando aún no entra a la Universidad y no tiene trabajo propio!

—¡Sí!—me responde Rapunzel muy entusiasmada—¡Hicieron planes para irse de viaje por los y su primer destino serán tres meses en Las Vegas!

Esto ya es suficiente. Consciente de que tengo un tic en mi ojo derecho y de que el labio me tiembla, logro sonreírle a Rapunzel y me dirijo rápidamente a los tragos. Puede que haya tomado Champaña en alguna oportunidad, pero ahora necesito calmarme ¿Qué hacen los adultos? Pues beber, y fumar, y follar, y beber más.

Una copa de Vodka, no es nada, al menos eso estoy pensando ahora que la sostengo en mi mano. Bebo. ¡Bah! ¡Pero si sabe a agua, pero agua deshidratada! Agua seca, no húmeda. No me gusta, prefiero mil veces mi chocolate.

—¿Elsa?—dice una voz a mis espaldas, la de Hans—¿Por qué estás bebiendo?

—Mi hermana—digo—Novio. Inmadura. Cero estudio. Despreocupada—la cabeza me está ardiendo, todo por culpa de ese licor a base de patatas fermentadas—¡Ya se las verá conmigo!

—Cálmate un poco, rubia—me dice—Hoy vas a buscar tus cosas al departamento de Fitzherbert y ahí aprovechas de encararla. Y no bebas vodka, mucho menos si no has probado otro tipo de licores más suaves.

Yo suspiro, hago un sonidito que indica que estoy molesta. ¡Esa Anna! ¡No tiene control de nada! Pero estoy en el Cabaret, y como le he dicho a Gothel cada vez que me la encuentro: Quiero ser bailarina.

No es que me guste tocar mis genitales –de hecho, no hago esas cosas– y mucho menos tocárselos a otras personas; pero quiero recibir atención, la cual siempre acaparó Anna al ser mucho más sociable que yo. Soy y fui un bicho raro. Es momento de cambiar.

De acuerdo al reloj que está colgado en la pared, faltan quince minutos para que el show comience. "Bien" me digo "En este cuarto de hora la debo convencer".

Avanzo atrás del escenario, donde ya hay un escándalo de chicas vistiéndose y maquillándose y encima, algunas peleando. Escucho una voz de mujer mayor (Gothel) quejándose, como siempre.

—¡No tienes autorización para venir a mi Cabaret hoy, Marcus!—dice la de cabellos rizados por teléfono—¡Debo contratar a una chica bastante buena para que tú la compres, por ahora nada!

Gothel corta, entonces se da vuelta y grita:

—¡Bob!—le grita al hombre de lentes—¡Bob! ¿Sabes si vendrá Lisette hoy?

—¡No lo sé, Gothie!—le responde él desde algún otro lado

—¿Y sabes si vendrá la chica nueva, esa que quería ser maquilladora?

—¡Tampoco lo sé, Gothel!

Ella refunfuña y sus ojos grises se posan en mí. Veo que le tiembla una vena del cuello. Esto no me huele bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Elsa?

—Madame, quería…

—Preguntarle si puedo ser bailarina—me interrumpe y adivina lo que le iba a decir—¡De ningún modo!

—¿Por qué? ¡No la defraudaré!—digo, aguantándome las lágrimas—¡Yo sé moverme y canto muy bien!

—¡Esto no es 'The Voice'!—me grita—¡No se canta! ¡Hacemos playback!

—Le iría mucho mejor si dejara que las chicas canten…

—¡No vas a decirme como hacer negocios, que estoy muy bien solita!

—¿De verdad estás bien Gothel?—le pregunto—Le debes a ese Marcus, y por eso el quería comprar tu Cabaret. Ahora quiere que le pagues con una bailarina… ¿A eso le llamas estar bien?

—Bien—dice de mala gana—Para quitarte de encima, mañana a las 10:00 am quiero que te presentes en una audición.

—¿Enserio?—pregunto—¡Sí!—la abrazo y comienzo a darle besos en las mejillas—Gothel, no se arrepentirá de esto.

—Ya me arrepentí—dice ella apartándome.

—¡Ya llegué, señora Gothel!—dice una voz a mis espaldas, de mujer, que me parece conocida—¡Soy la maquilladora!

—Ah, ¿Tú eres Anna?

—¡Sí!

Me volteo, impresionada. ¡Anna! ¡Mi hermana! ¡Aquí! La podré sermonear antes de tiempo. Ella me mira, luego abre la boca.

—¿Elsa?—pregunta—¡Oh, trabajas aquí!

—¿Se conocen?—pregunta Gothel indignada

—¡Somos hermanas!—responde Anna—¡Estoy lista, señora, avísele a las bailarinas que llegué!

—Bien, Anna—dice Gothel—Les avisaré. Y no vuelvas a decirme 'señora'. Soy Madame para ti.

Gira sobre sus talones y se va. Yo agarro a Anna del brazo.

—Elsa, te ves hermosa, con tu vestido ajustado—dice entusiasmada—sexy, exuberante.

—¿Ya estás con novio?—le pregunto—¿Qué hay con tus estudios?

—Sí, Kristoff es mi novio, pero dormimos en lugares separados—dice, sorprendiéndome—Quiero esperar un poco. Con respecto a los estudios, mañana comienzo a estudiar Diseño Gráfico. Debo madrugar y termino a las 15:00 de la tarde.

—Vaya—esto iba con contra de mis planes—Me alegro.

—Debo ir a trabajar, adiós hermana. Estarás orgullosa de mí.

Ya lo estoy. No necesitó que yo le recordara las cosas. Mi hermana, ya está más grande. Y es buena con el maquillaje, de modo que las bailarinas se verán bien. Lo sé.

* * *

De pronto el telón sube, justo cuando le sirvo ron a una mujer millonaria que dice venir de Dubái. La música de hoy es algo urbana y actual.

_Big, big booty, what you got a big booty__  
Big, big booty, what you got a big booty  
Big, big booty, what you got a big booty  
Big, big booty, what you_

Las bailarinas usan trajes de baño. Unas llevan el cabello suelto, otras tomado. Lisette al medio, como siempre, camina creyendo ser modelo. ¿Cuándo llegó? Debe de haber sido justo un minuto antes de que empezara. Todas llevan rubor y los labios bien pintados. Obra de Anna.

_Have you seen her__  
On the dance floor  
She got the boom, shake the room  
That's the lightning and the thunder  
You wanna meet her  
You wanna touch her  
See the light in her eyes  
And it starts to make you wonder_

Se ponen en parejas, es espaldas una con la otra y se toquetean mutuamente. J-Lo está en su faceta más sensual, de modo que deben actuar lo más frágiles posibles, delicadas, vulnerables… masoquistas.

_All the sexy girls in the party__  
Go and grab a man, bring him to the dance floor  
Go on let them jeans touch you while you're dancing  
It's his birthday, give him what he ask for  
(Let me show you how to do it)_

Lisette se está saliendo de los límites otra vez. Su pareja es Jasmine, y Lisette agarra las manos de la morena y se las lleva a su ingle. Pone cara de estar muy excitada y hace ruiditos orgásmicos. Ya verá cuando yo baile.

_Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (work)…_

Ahora, cuando empieza el coro, todas sacuden su trasero, todas. El que más llama la atención es el de Tiana, bendita sea, ya que se parece al de Nicki Minaj. El más delgado y el que tiene más marcas de celulitis es el de Lisette, es el único al cual le queda suelto el traje de baño, a las demás, les queda ajustado y les resalta.

_They begging me to drop down on it but right now Iggy on the top__  
The last time the world seen a booty this good, it was on Jenny from the block  
I got 'em going crazy lately  
But baby knowin' that only make me  
Wanna tell all of my ladies to get up on the floor and just shake it, shake it  
Ya'll know what I've been on, ya'll know that I've been on  
I'm queen big booty Iggy, now find me a bone to sit on  
Girls with the cheeks, put 'em hands in the air  
Then pop that, pop that, let 'em know that you there  
See everybody wanna get a taste  
You know that we've got enough to share  
But fact we girls with the big fat booty too fancy to ever play fair_

Las bailarinas, las cuales son seis, se separan. Tres se acuestan en el suelo, tres se ponen sobre ellas, simulando estar follándolas. Las que son 'folladas' ponen cara de dolor y satisfacción en cada embestida. Las que 'follan' ponen cara de satisfacción al embestir a su chica y al escucharla gemir. Lisette es de las que están acostadas y hace ruidos tan sonoros que interrumpe la música.

_Mesmerized by the size of it__  
You can fight it if you like take your time  
I can guarantee you'll have the time of your life  
Throw up your hands if you love a big booty_

Llueve lubricante, caen toneladas de suave lubricante desde el cielo y las bailarinas se mojan en él. Cuando quedan completamente 'lubricadas' comienzan a tocar sus propios cuerpos, sus curvas ya moverse de una manera bastante sensual y sugerente.

_Big, big booty, what you got a big booty__  
Big, big booty, what you got a big booty  
Big, big booty, what you got a big booty  
Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (shake that)_

La música termina, no sin que antes las chicas se dieran nalgadas así mismas. El público aplaude y todas se marchan, todas menos Lisette. Se dirige al público, cubierta de lubricante de tonos dorados y dice:

—Como no ha sido una de mis mejores presentaciones, he decidido regalarles algo más.

Se quita la parte inferior del traje de baño y con la mano izquierda se tapa justo ahí. Con la otra, coge una buena cantidad de lubricante y comienza a restregárselo en sus partes. Afortunadamente, por el color de la sustancia, no se le notan los labios y todo lo demás. Agradezco que el lubricante no haya sido transparente, así hubiera sido mucho más asqueroso de contemplar de lo que ya es.

—Chicos, estoy soltera—dice—Muy, pero muy sola—finge tristeza—Las noches ya no son lo mismo para mí… ojalá alguien se ofrezca, estaré esperando atrás del Cabaret, en cuanto los shows terminen.

Se da media vuelta, y se va. Pero hace como que se le olvida algo y grita al público:

—¡Lleven dinero, así veremos qué puedo hacer!

* * *

El segundo show está tardando mucho. Luego de entregar unas copas, me dirijo atrás del escenario. Cinco minutos retrasados, y la gente, aburrida, pide y pide copas y tragos. Cuando llego, es un barullo absoluto, todas chillan y escucho que hablan de una 'pelea'. Al parecer Lisette está involucrada.

—Oh, no podía durar la tranquilidad aquí—escucho que dice Jasmine a Mérida.

—Hubiera sido un milagro de haber sido así—le responde.

—Todas sabemos que Lisette no se puede quedar de brazos cruzados, sin criticar—agrega Cenicienta.

—Es una perra—agrega Tiana—Una perra, una molestia y una puta. ¿Escucharon lo que le dijo al público ahora?

—Sí—le respondieron.

—Hace que nos vean como prostitutas y no como simples bailarinas—repuso Aurora **(NdT: Aurora la princesa, no yo)**

Me acerco al lugar en donde está ocurriendo la pelea, siguiendo a las demás bailarinas. Lisette, con la cara coloradísima de la ira y las uñas rotas, está peleando con… con Anna.

—¿A ti te eligieron como maquilladora?—dice Lisette—¡Te dije que usaras una base más oscura que mi tono de piel! ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¡Elegiste una más clara!

—¡Tú no me vienes a gritar de ese modo, Lisette!—le responde Anna—¡Si elegí ese color es porque hace que te veas más normal y no tan exageradamente maquillada!

—¿Exagerada? ¿Yo? ¡Soy mucho más linda que tú, que puedes romper los espejos!

—Dime que es una broma—le dice Anna, riéndose—¡Estás llena de espinillas, ni con maquillaje las disimulas! ¡Además supe que fuiste gordita cuando asistías a la secundaria! ¿Yo puedo romper los espejos? ¡Sí, puede ser, pero tú los rompiste hace mucho, mucho rato!

—¡Te voy a mostrar lo que soy en verdad, trenzas de cerdo!

Lisette salta sobre mi hermana, la tumba en el suelo y comienza a tirar de sus trenzas. Anna, le entierra las uñas en los brazos, logrando que le suelte las trenzas. Pero no termina así, mi hermana comienza a pegarle cachetadas a Lisette, en la cara y en la boca.

—¿Querías base oscura, eh?—le dice Anna, cogiendo un cenicero—¡Pues aquí tienes, te la aplicaré en todo tu rostro!

Anna apoya sus rodillas en el estómago de Lisette, logrando que ésta no se pueda doblar. Coloca sus codos encima de las manos de Lisette, para que no pueda zafar. Comienza a aplicarle cenizas en su rostro hasta dejarlo completamente negro. Cuando termina, le pega una patada en el estomago.

—Nunca subestimes lo que puedo hacer—le dice Anna y le escupe en el rostro.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?—dice Gothel, quien recién llegó acompañada por Bob.

—Lisette se quiso maquillar y accidentalmente cogió cenizas, creo que estaba algo ebria y no supo distinguir las cosas—miente Anna—Y producto de la ebriedad tropezó y se cayó.

—¿Esto es cierto, chicas?

—Ajá—responden todas.

—Bueno, gracias a la borrachera de Lisette se nos pasó la hora y ya no alcanzamos a hacer el segundo show—dice Gothel—Elsa, avísale al público que queda que no habrá show y que vuelvan mañana.

Hago lo que dice, subo al escenario y todos me miran, pensando que finalmente va a haber una presentación.

—Lamentamos decirles no habrán más presentaciones, ya que una de nuestras bailarinas tuvo un pequeño accidente. Vuelvan mañana, los esperaremos.

—¡Oye, rubiecita!—me grita alguien—¿Lisette ya salió?

—No—digo—Se fue, dejándolos a todos engañados. No le gustan los hombres. Fue a ver a su novia—miento.

Escucho murmullos de desconcierto, me doy una vuelta y me dirijo a ver a Anna y después le contamos a Rapunzel lo sucedido. Nos vamos caminando, Hans, Anna, Rapunzel y yo, hasta que nos separamos frente al Aon Center cada uno a su respectivo edificio.

Hans rápidamente entra a su habitación y se acuesta. Yo, en el sillón, estoy ansiosa por pensar en que mañana, audicionaré. Le mostraré a todo el mundo lo que soy capaz de hacer.

* * *

**Hola, Hola! Me tardé un poco ¿No creen?**

**¡Aquí está, este capítulo que me encantó de escribir!**

**Le di el merecido a Lisette, y tengo en mente muchas más situaciones como éstas ;)**

**¡Y Elsa, al fin obtuvo lo que quiso! ¡Al fin la escucharon!**

**La canción de este capítulo es 'Booty' de Jennifer López ft Iggy Azalea. Si ven el video, entenderán por qué la incluí.**

**¡En el siguiente capítulo veremos como le va y trataré de incluir una escena Helsa! ya que este no hubo :'(**

**¡Cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras y tengan un buen Halloween! (Si es que lo celebran, a mí me van a comprar una bolsa de dulces y me quedaré viendo 'El Conjuro' y 'Annabelle' con mis amigas) ¡Ah, ya me arreglé con mi amiga con la que peleé!**

**Bye :3**

* * *

Reviews sin cuenta

**Helsa Fan:** Me alegra la postura que tienes con respecto a mi fic :D espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

**F:** Jjaja ay que me da risa con tus 'lo último no lo escribí' y sí, ¿cómo iba a ser gay si este fic es un Helsa? Y bueno, por algo la invitó a salir ¿No crees? Después de todo ellos están en Chicago, su novia en Manhattan, debe de sentirse algo solo :P ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Mara134:** Así es, muy, pero muy poca ropa :P

**Karell:** Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este también te guste.

**Babs Seed:** Me reí un poco con tu comentario ;) Sí es tooodo un loquillo.

**Ari:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :D ya te agarré cariño por tus palabras :$

**Gracias a todos los comentan y agradezco a ValentinaCat Westerguard por comentar y darme follow y favorite y a mí y al fic :D**

**Lo mismo para todos los que comentan y me hacen sonreír con cada palabrita escrita**

**Happy Halloween, ojalá les den muchos dulces (Me tienen que convidar)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Undécimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Hans me despierta, me susurra en el oído y cuando abro los ojos, lo hago con una gran sonrisa. Me dice que son las nueve de la mañana y en dos horas yo debo estar lista para la audición ¡Qué Nervios!

Desayuno una porción de uvas y me bebo un vaso de jugo, el día de hoy está nublado. Como mi desayuno es bastante rápido, aún tengo tiempo para prepararme. Quiero escribir una canción, para luego cantarle frente a Gothel y que me diga que obtengo el trabajo.

'Esto no es The Voice', fue lo que me dijo anoche. Espero que cambie de opinión. Cojo un lápiz de tinta, una hoja de papel y pienso en algo que me gustaría cantar. ¿Qué me gusta? ¿Qué me gustaría dar a conocer en esta canción?... El invierno me gusta, debo incluirlo de algún modo en ella. Pienso en lo que me ha pasado y en lo que quiero ser ahora.

Hasta este momento he sido tímida, no me gustaba que la gente me mirara y fui muy poco sociable. Ahora, quiero ser más extrovertida, ser más amigable, más accesible. Quiero ser libre. Liberarme de mí. Liberarme de mis temores. Dejar el remordimiento atrás, no me importará el 'qué dirán'. Es hora de mostrarme como soy. Rápidamente me encuentro escribiendo, algo que vendría siendo el coro de mi canción.

_Libre Soy, Libre Soy_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Libre Soy, Libre Soy_

_¡Libertad sin vuelta atrás!_

De momento, no se me ocurre nada más. Pero sé que estaría bien poder incluir un piano como melodía. Pero quiero incluir el invierno, la nieve, mis raíces noruegas. ¿Qué tal si incluyo palabras como 'Nieve' y 'Montaña'? E indirectamente he logrado formar nuevas frases para mi canción.

_ La nieve pinta la montaña…_

Miles de ideas afloran mi cabeza, muchísimas. Pero hay algo que me impide escribir, ese 'algo' hace que me desconcentre y aparte la vista de mi papel.

Es Hans, tomándose fotos con su I-Phone, con diversas caras. En una, hace un puchero, en otra sale con la lengua afuera, le guiña a la cámara… Pero sus ojos verdes, esas esmeraldas, se posan en mí. Sus ojos brillan divertidos al descubrir que lo he estado mirando. Sonríe, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos y me derrito por dentro.

—Elsa—me dice—¿Te gustaría…?—de pronto su teléfono suena, interrumpiéndolo—¿Aló? ¡Alexa! ¡Sí, yo también te he extrañado mucho! ¿Cómo dices? ¡Qué bueno me alegro por ti! ¿Enserio? ¡También me alegro por ti!—por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, Hans solo está respondiéndole cosas ridículas y me doy cuenta de que esa Alexa está contándole cosas que le suceden y no está interesada en lo relacionado a su novio.

—Me alegro que estés ganando mucho dinero—le dice Hans—Que bueno que hayas encontrado un nuevo gimnasio, más barato. Me alegro… está bien, puedes salir con tus amigas. ¡Adiós!

Corta. Luego me mira y yo le levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué?—me dice—¿Por qué esa mirada?

—Al parecer tu novia no está preocupada en lo que te sucede a ti.

—Sí, me contó de los nuevos zapatos que se compró y que le pidieron un autógrafo y una selfie. Además de que ahora va a hacer dieta y que va a salir con sus amigas a comprarse ropa y ponerse 'provocativa'.

—¿Ves?—le digo—No te preguntó nada. Y encima se va a poner provocativa para que otros hombres se fijen en ella, se está aprovechando de la distancia que hay entre ustedes. Puede que en la noche tenga sexo con un jugador de béisbol, mientras tú duermes de lo más bien, pensando en que todo está en perfecto orden.

—Tienes razón—me dice.

—Oye, ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

—¡Ah, sí!—exclama, sonríe y me mira divertido—Una revista vio mi foto de Facebook y quiso tomarme una foto para la portada. Quería pedirte si me podías tomar algunas fotos.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Hans me guiña un ojo, me pasa su I-Phone y se saca la camisa.

¿¡Qué!? ¡Le tomaré fotos a Hans sin camisa! ¡Qué emoción!

Miro disimuladamente al cuerpo de mi platónico, tiene buenos pectorales, ideales para apoyar la cabeza en ellos. Sus brazos, no son delgaduchos como fideos, están bien rellenos y se distinguen los músculos. Sus abdominales, muy marcados, un _six-pack_ muy seductor. Incluso, por muy ridículo que sea, me fijo en sus manos, grandes… 'Ideales para unas buenas nalgadas' pienso.

—Elsa, déjate de mirarme y préstame atención—me dice Hans—Cuando me apoye contra la pared, te haré una señal para que me tomes la foto. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

Hans se apoya en la pared, se muerde el labio inferior y la mano izquierda se la lleva a sus pantalones, mejor dicho, la mete bajo los pantalones y… veo que… aprieta.

¡Se está agarrando el paquete! ¡Oh, dios mío! Siento cómo me arden las mejillas, y cómo se acelera mi pulso. Toco la pantalla y se toma la foto.

—¿Cómo salí?—me pregunta. Saliste sexy, caliente, buenísimo, excitante…

—Sales bien—logro decir.

—Bien—sonríe—para la otra foto deberé quitarme un poco más de ropa.

Mi estómago salta al escuchar estas palabras. Luego de quitarse rápidamente las zapatillas y las calcetas; Hans lleva la mano al cinturón de su pantalón y lo desabrocha. Baja la cremallera y se quita los pantalones, quedando con unos bóxers negros, los cuales le quedan algo apretados.

Extiende su brazo derecho y levanta el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Lleva su mano izquierda justo delante de sus partes y simula masturbarse. Le tomo la foto, estoy más sonrojada que un tomate.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es la revista Playboy?—le pregunto.

—No, debo salir así porque el lema de la portada será 'El invierno no los hace menos sexys'. Luego editarán el fondo y le pondrán cosas como un muñeco de nieva y no sé qué más.

—¿Ya terminamos?

—Queda una foto más.

Hans se pone de espaldas a mí y se quita los bóxers. Luego se da vuelta, me ira divertido. Afortunadamente se tapó justo ahí con las dos manos.

Tomo la foto, él se vuelve a dar una vuelta –y me muestra todo su trasero- hasta que se sube los bóxers, se pone el pantalón y la camisa.

—Gracias—me dice.

Yo vuelvo a sentarme y termino de escribir mi canción.

* * *

Ya estamos en el Cabaret. Gothel, Bob y el hombre de la boletería, Ulises, me esperan.

—Menos mal que llegó, Elsa—me dice Gothel—He tenido que interrumpir toda mi rutina por venir hasta acá.

—Lo siento…

—No sé si le importe—continúa diciendo—Pero Lisette pasó la noche aquí. Ella ha insistido en verla audicionar. Espero que no le moleste.

Niego con la cabeza. En realidad, me molesta que esa perra esté aquí mirándome. Veamos, los tres jurados, Hans y Lisette, quien acaba de llegar, están aquí mirándome.

—Bueno… escribí una canción—digo mostrando el papel con la canción ya escrita.

Gothel me mira indignada.

—¡Ayer te dije que esto no es The Voice, no es The X Factor, tampoco American Idol! ¡No perdí tiempo valioso para que tú vinieras a cantar!

—¿Y Qué quiere que haga?—arrojo el papel al suelo.

—Baila.

—Te pondremos una canción—dice Bob—Y tratarás de ser lo más sexy posible.

—Tienes que hacerme pensar—dice Ulises, quien hoy lleva esmalte verde fosforescente—que si yo fuera hetero saldría contigo.

—Ok.

La música suena, un ritmo electrónico y bailable. La voz de una mujer comienza a cantar.

_11:30 de la noche, se me ha calado el frío  
Una copa y otra copa, muchos ojos y los míos  
Y derrapas por mi boca, tu mirada corta filo  
Y yo sé que me deseas, se que quieres conmigo _

Coloco ambas manos en mis caderas, y sacudo el trasero. No se me ha ocurrido nada más. Hasta ahora, veo que Ulises está sonriendo satisfecho. Bob me mira aburrido y Gothel, se muestra inexpresiva.

_Tus manos van ahí, donde las recibo siempre,  
Donde llegan y me tocan, donde tocan y me encienden  
Y te gusta lo que ves y te gusta lo que sientes  
Y tu lengua corre más, de lo que corre mi mente_

Cuando la canción dice 'Tus manos va ahí' coloco ambas manos en mis pechos y los toco un poco. No estoy contenta haciendo esto. Pongo cara de estar excitadísima. Me muerdo el labio constantemente y estoy sacudiendo el pecho, a la vez que muevo mi cintura.

_Tu sudor, con mi sudor, una gota va tras otra  
Esas manos corren vuelan, y ya estoy un poco loca  
De tus besos tomo vida, y me fundo en tu saliva  
Ven profundo más adentro, hazme sentir viva_

_No pares no, no te detengas no_  
_Quédate aquí, te necesito aquí, aquí , aquí_  
_Cuerpo con cuerpo_

Mis manos bajan desde los pechos hasta mi trasero y repito constantemente. Bob y Ulises me miran con mucha atención y veo que les gusta. Gothel, sigue con la cara de yeso.

_Después si hay más amor, aunque apagues la cerilla  
Aunque quede solo el eco, de las cosas que decías  
Y no quiero que te vayas, sabe bien tu compañía  
Ven empieza nuevamente, hazme sentir viva._

_No pares no, no te detengas no_  
_Quédate aquí , te necesito aquí, aquí , aquí_  
_Cuerpo con cuerpo_

_No pares no, no te detengas no_  
_Quédate aquí , te necesito aquí, aquí , aquí_  
_Cuerpo con cuerpo_

Sacudo mis caderas al puro estilo de Shakira, mientras que realizo pasos tan complicados como los de J-Lo. Soy una máquina andante. Y cuando la música termina, me gano una ovación de pie.

—Bien, debo admitir que usted le puso empeño a la presentación, Elsa—me dice Gothel con una sonrisa—Hasta ahora, ha sido la mejor audición que he preparado. Tiene el trabajo, vuelva a la noche, a las 19:30, para que planeemos la coreografía.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias, seño… ¡Madame! ¡Muchas gracias, Madame Gothel!

—Yo después te agradeceré cuando me digan lo talentosa que eres.

Hans me abraza, yo le correspondo el abrazo hasta que me suelta y me dice.

—¡Lo hiciste muy, pero muy bien! ¡Serás la mejor bailarina que haya producido este Cabaret!—hace una pausa—¡Nos dejaste solos a Rapunzel y a mí!—finge indignación—¡Volvemos a ser dos camareros!

—Oh, verdad. No te preocupes—le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Lisette se acerca a nosotros. Aún tiene algo de ceniza en el rostro y me mira furiosa.

—La reina del Cabaret Arendelle soy yo Elsa, que te quede bien claro—me dice.

No me importa lo que me diga, sé que he estado bien y que poco a poco, nadie se acordará de ella. Hans y yo salimos tomados de la mano, charlando de lo que me tocará hacer en el escenario esta tarde.

* * *

**Pov Lisette**

* * *

¡Qué se cree esta rubia al venir a opacarme! ¡Lo hizo bien! ¡Y me da rabia admitirlo! ¡Superó mi interpretación de 'Gitana' de Shakira!

Me las pagará, esta noche seré yo la que se robe el show, seré lo más asquerosa posible, lo más sexual nunca antes visto. ¡Anoche le dijo al público que yo era lesbiana! ¡Todos me molestaron y no me dejaron salir! ¡Por su culpa dormí aquí, en el piso!

De pronto mis ojos se fijan en algo: un papelito en medio del escenario. Voy hasta él y lo desdoblo. Recuerdo que es la canción que Elsa escribió.

La canción se llama 'Libre Soy' y trata sobre una chica que se muestra al mundo tal como es.

Rápidamente ingenio algo, algo que pueda hacer con esta canción. ¡Ya está! ¡Lo tengo! Unos pequeños cambios en la letra bastarán y Elsa, será opacada por mí. (Risa malvada)

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué me pasó que actualicé en dos días seguidos? ¡No tengo idea!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ya que al fin Elsa obtuvo lo que quería :D**

**¡Y las escenas con Hans! ¡Me gustó escribir sobre las fotos! Jejeje**

**La canción es 'Sexi Dance' de Paulina Rubio, ya era hora de incluir una canción en español xD.**

**Incluí un Pov de Lisette, ya que la considero la 'Antagonista' de este fic. Ya veremos qué está tramando.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta:**

**HiCookieMonster:** No te preocupes de no haber podido comentar ;) Bueno, Lisette no es fea de rostro, solamente tiene muchas espinillas y puntos negros. Ahora, en este capítulo vimos algo de cómo consiguió el trabajo. Y sí, adoré que Anna la golpeara ¡Cuídate!

**Karell:** ¡Tú amas mis capítulos y yo tus palabras, así de sencillo! :D

**F:** Y aquí vimos cómo fue esa 'oportunidad'! No sé si 7 merecidos, pero habrán ;) ¡Aquí hubo un momentito Helsa, ojalá te hubiera gustado!

**Helsa Fan:** ¡Gracias! ¡Tus palabras fueron muy bonitas! :D

**Gracias a todos por comentar**


	12. Chapter 12

**Duodécimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Hago mi trenza delicadamente, aplico rímel a mis ojos, rubor a mis mejillas y pinto mis labios de un rojo intenso. Pinto mis uñas rojas también y me visto con una blusa blanca y calzas negras. Hans me espera, hoy debo ir más temprano al Cabaret para ensayar y todo lo demás.

Estoy entusiasmada: Hoy presentaré. Mi audición les gustó a todos, incluso a Gothel. Es una lástima que todo sea playback, ya que me gustaría cantar en vivo, pero bueno, al menos estaré en un escenario moviéndome al compás de una canción.

Hans abre la puerta, salgo yo, después él. Vamos tomados de la mano, como siempre. Aún no puedo olvidarme de las fotos que le tomé ayer, porque me hizo pensar de una manera más… de 'adultos'. No sé, es raro, pero quise ser yo la que le sacaba la camisa a Hans, ser yo la que desabrochaba su cinturón, ser yo la que bajaba esos bóxers… Supongo que estoy creciendo.

—Así que eres toda una bailarina—me dice.

—¿Cómo crees que lo haré?

—Excelente—me devuelve la mirada sonriendo—Y si eres un fracaso en el escenario, igual te aplaudiré.

—Jaja, ¡Gracias!

—Igual me hubiera encantado escucharte cantar—me dice—¿Cómo era que se llamaba tu canción?

—Libre Soy.

—Me hubiera gustado escucharte cantarla… o cantar cualquier cosa.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—Mmm—finjo concentración, entonces abro la boca para decir:

_Hey I just met you__  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe_

—¿La conoces?—le pregunto.

—Sí, estuvo de moda hace algunos años. Cantas bastante bien.

—Gracias.

Seguimos caminando por la avenida, con las vías elevadas del Chicago 'L' sobre nuestras cabezas. Hans se detiene a comprar chocolates, una bolsa de bombones para cada uno. Yo le agradezco dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sin darnos cuenta, ya hemos llegado a la Avenida Míchigan, con el lago justo al frente nuestro y doblamos hasta llegar al Cabaret.

Al entrar, veo que están todas las bailarinas con ropa normal, sin los trajes sexys que les hacen usar. Bueno, están todas menos Lisette.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—me pregunta Cenicienta.

—Es la nueva bailarina—dice Gothel a mis espaldas—No la subestimen, ya que su audición fue la mejor de todas.

Escucho murmullos y cuchicheos sorprendidos, luego todas me miran con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Hoy bailarán una canción de Shakira—nos dice Gothel—Para el primer acto. Salió a principios del año y tiene una colaboración de Rihanna.

—¡Oh!—exclama Jasmine—¿Haremos la canción cuyo video se certificó en nueve días?

—¿_Can't Remember to Forget you_?—la secunda Mérida.

—Exacto—dice Gothel—Ese video está plasmado de sensualidad pura, ya vieron los trajes que usaron.

Recuerdo ver a Shakira, con su traje rojo y a RiRi, con su traje negro. Bastante seductor.

—Comenzarán sacudiendo sus caderas, y cuando comience el coro se pondrán en parejas y se darán nalgadas, en parejas se tocarán y se sujetarán la barbilla simulando que se van a besar—Nos dice Gothel—A los hombres les excita ver a las mujeres lesbianas, les excita ver mujeres besándose.

—Madame—dice Aurora interrumpiéndola—Si se da cuenta, todas nosotras, incluida Lisette, somos siete bailarinas, será imposible ponernos de pareja. Alguien sobrará.

—Lo sé—Gothel asiente—Por eso Lisette bailará sola, ya saben que prefiere que la miren a ella y a nadie más. Si llega tarde, bueno, seguiremos normal. Para el segundo acto…

—Bailaré yo sola—dice Lisette a nuestra espalda—Encontré una canción bastante sexy y quiero bailársela al público. En el segundo acto estaré solo yo en el escenario y el DJ reproducirá la canción que encontré ¿Entendido?

—Está bien—Gothel se rinde—En el segundo solo tú. Chicas, las parejas son: Tiana y Aurora, Mérida y Cenicienta, Jasmine y Elsa. Lisette bailará al centro de ustedes.

Miro a Jasmine, sus ojos oscuros, sus curvas bien definidas, sus labios carnosos. Es sexy, recuerdo haber leído en alguna parte que las mujeres hindúes eran bastante seductoras.

—¿Practicamos?—me pregunta.

—Claro, si tú quieres.

* * *

Luego de haber ensayado, nos ponemos nuestros trajes. El mío es azul, mejor dicho celeste, con una abertura en la falda para poder sacar la pierna y con un escote bastante pronunciado **(NdT: El de la foto del fic)** Faltan cinco minutos.

—¡Elsa! ¿Ahora eres una bailarina?

—¡Anna!—la abrazo—¡Sí, ahora bailo!

—Me alegro por ti, trata de opacar a Liscerda.

Nos reímos por el apodo a Lissete. Justo ella se acerca a nosotras, mira a Anna con desprecio y se va donde está Gothel.

—No participaré en el primer acto, vieja—le dice—Esperaré hasta el segundo, en el que salgo yo sola.

—Está bien.

—Chicas, ya es hora de que salgan—nos dice Bob—Prepárense.

Tengo un nudo en el estómago, pero estoy tranquila, calmada sé que lo haré bien.

—Esperen—dice Gothel—Saldré a anunciar que tenemos una nueva bailarina, después salen ustedes.

Veo a Gothel salir del telón y se escucha un aplauso, se nota que todos la quieren mucho. Su voz se escucha porque está usando un micrófono.

—Damas y caballeros—dice y el público suelta una carcajada—Mejor dicho, sólo caballeros, estoy aquí para anunciar que ha llegado una nueva bailarina a Arendelle, su nombre es Elsa y la reconocerán por su cabello rubio platino y su vestido celeste. Espero que estén conformes con este pequeño cambio.

Le aplauden de nuevo y entra. Nosotras avanzamos al telón

* * *

**Pov Lisette**

* * *

Ella no arruinará mi día. Justo cuando empiece el coro, arruinaré el show y el debut de Elsa será una vergüenza.

* * *

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Avanzamos, el telón sube y veo al público, hombres devorándonos con la mirada. Varios tienen la vista fija en mí. Detrás de ellos está Hans mirándome sonriente y Rapunzel, mirándome sorprendida. Se les une Anna, quien está feliz de verme aquí. En la primera fila está Marcus, el hombre al que Gothel le debe dinero.

La música comienza a sonar, con Shakira cantando despacio y tranquila.

_And I left a note on my bedpost__  
Said not to repeat  
Yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do  
When it comes to you  
I see only the good  
Selective memory  
The way you make me feel, yeah  
You gotta hold on me, I never met someone so different_

Mis caderas se sacuden, mi trasero salta y hago movimientos con las manos. Saco pecho, enarco una ceja y me muerdo el labio inferior, el público está sonriente.

_Oh here we go__  
You're a part of me now  
You're a part of me  
So where you go I follow, foll—_

**B**ailo, pero de pronto la canción se detiene. La música, el karaoke, las voces… todo. Todas a mí alrededor se detienen, estupefactas. Yo también. Se supone que iba a comenzar el coro y nosotras íbamos a ponernos en parejas, pero alguien pausó la reproducción. Anna y Rapunzel miran sorprendidas al escenario, mientras que Hans mira arriba, donde se supone que está el DJ controlando todo. Marcus me mira atento, no parece inmutarse del fallo del playback

El telón comienza a bajar. No, este es mi debut, no puede terminar así de mal. No quiero pasar vergüenza. Me sé la canción. Supongo que puedo salvar el show. Cojo un micrófono del costado del escenario, abro la boca y comienzo:

Elsa: _Oh-oh ooh oh__  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you_

El efecto es inmediato, el telón se detiene y comienza a subir, el público, me ovaciona al escucharme cantar. Las chicas reanudan su coreografía y yo me sumo a Jasmine. Le doy nalgadas, ella me las da a mí.

—Tú solo canta—me susurra—Yo bailaré en torno a ti.

Elsa: _Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight_

Ella toca mis caderas, me masajea la cintura, me muerde el cuello y me sujeta la barbilla, como si estuviera a punto de besarme. Las chicas van a la par nuestra, eso quiere decir que el único cambio es que yo estoy cantando.

Elsa: _Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you_

_I can't remember to forget you_

…

_The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel, I never seemed to act so stupid  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now  
He a part of me  
So where he goes I follow, follow, follow_

Todas: _Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight (oh)  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you_

Elsa: _But when you look at me  
The only memory  
Is us kissing in the moonlight (oh)  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
Oh-oh ooh oh  
I can't remember to forget you_

Termino de cantar. Ellas de bailar. Los aplausos y el vitoreo me llegan a dejar sorda. En el público; Hans me aplaude sonriendo, Anna y Rapunzel están locas, aplaudiendo. Hacemos una reverencia y nos devolvemos, justo el telón baja. Incluso Marcus, se pone de pie y me aplaude, con el rostro serio y su mirada fija en mí.

—¡Elsa! ¡Cantas excelente!—me dicen Tiana y Jasmine.

—¡Salvaste el show!—me dice Mérida.

Gothel viene hacia mí, seguida por Bob y Lisette. Oh, oh, ya viene el sermón. 'Esto no es The Voice, tampoco The X Factor, ni siquiera American Idol' ya me lo sé de memoria.

Entonces, para sorpresa mía, Gothel me abraza.

—¡No sabía que cantabas tan bien! ¡Perdóname! ¡Debí escucharte cantar ayer!

—Tranquila, Madame, al menos me escuchó hoy y salvé el show.

—¿Tiene idea de lo que pasó?—le pregunta Cenicienta—¡Alguien detuvo la canción!

—¡Fue esta cerda, esta inmunda y apestosa plaga de aquí!—dice Gothel apuntando a Lisette—¡Como castigo, tendrás que cantar en vivo cuando te toque salir!

—Como si me importara—agrega Lisette y se da una vuelta, no sin antes mirarme despectivamente.

—Desde ahora nos centraremos más en cantar—dice Gothel—Haremos verdaderos números musicales, dejaremos de lado lo erótico de show.

—¡Sí!—dicen todas las bailarinas.

—Elsa, fuiste la mejor del show—me dice Gothel.

—No es cierto—digo—Estuve acompañada de unas bailarinas espectaculares, que siguieron bailando como si nada hubiera pasado, Jasmine no tuvo problema en bailar sola y hacer todo alrededor mío. ¡Y todas cantaron conmigo al final de la canción! ¡Todas estuvimos bien!

Ante mis palabras me gano un abrazo por parte de todas las bailarinas.

—Bien dicho, Elsa—me dice Gothel—Humilde y llena de gracia, así me gusta.

Hans y las chicas llegan donde estoy yo. Anna y Rapunzel me abrazan, él me aplaude.

—¡Elsa, no sabía que cantabas así!—me dice Anna.

—¡Amé como lo hiciste, me encantó cuando todas cantaron juntas!—dice Rapunzel—¡Mamá, creo que deberían cantar y dejar de lado esos bailes al estilo 'Cincuenta Sombras'!

—Sí, hija, sí sé.

—¿Me das tu autógrafo?—me pregunta Hans—Eres perfecta para el escenario: Bailas bien, tu voz es hermosa, tu mirada derrite a todos y estás bien buena.

—¡Oye!—le digo. Él me abraza y me da un beso en la frente.

—¡Bueno, Hans, Rapunzel!—les dice Gothel—Es hora de que vayan a atender a los clientes. Es el turno de Lisette, Anna, ve a maquillarla.

—Me dijo que podía hacerlo sola—repone mi hermana, esbozando una risita por lo de ayer.

—¿Podemos ver cómo canta Lisette?—le pregunta Cenicienta a Gothel—¿Ir donde el público?

—¡Claro, pueden ir!

Salimos todas, Anna incluida. Apenas tomamos asiento en las sillas, comienza a sonar la música. Un piano. La melodía es tal y como la imaginé cuando escribí mi canción. (NdT: Suena la introducción de Let It Go de Idina Menzel) El telón sube y sale Lisette vestida con una tanga rosada y con stickers tapándole los pechos.

_El esmalte pinta mis uñas, hoy_

_No hay dietas que seguir._

_Una soledad, soltera_

_Y una virgen, es lo que soy._

_El viento ruge y despoja mi himen._

_Las bragas quitó, desnuda quedé._

_Lo que hay en mí, follar puedes_

_Buena chica, en la cama seré._

_Tú has de abrir, esos labios_

_¡Penetrarlos!_

_Puta Soy, Puta Soy_

_No puedo ocultarlo más._

_Puta Soy, Puta Soy._

_¡A follar sin vuelta atrás!_

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es mi canción! ¡Ha transformado 'Libre Soy' en una asquerosidad!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! ¡Actualicé tres días seguidos WTF!**

**¡Elsa se lució en el show ya habrán leído que fue lo que hizo!**

**¡Y Lisette! ¡Para algo robó la letra, y por algo detuvo la cancón no creen! La respuesta es: CELOS.**

**La canción que Elsa le canta a Hans es 'Call Me Maybe' de Carly Rae Jepsen y la segunda… ¡Deben estar hartos de que lo repita! 'Can't Remember to Forget you' de Shakira ft Rihanna. ¡Esa la canté a principio de año en el colegio, para la asignatura de música y tuve buena nota! xD**

**Ya se vienen más merecidos para Liscerda ;)**

**¡Cuídense!**

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta**

Karell: ¡Estuvo muy atrevido! ¡Espero que este te guste!

F (1° comentario): Yo diría que suertuda! Jejeje Y bueno, ya habrás leído que pasó con la canción :P ¡Ya le darán su paliza!

F (2° comentario): ¡Claro, las bitches no faltan! ¡Muy sabias las palabras de tu madre!

Helsa Fan: Jajaj, me encantó escribir lo de las fotos :3 y sí yo también la odio y es una tablaaa :P ¡Me reí con tu comentario! ¡Cuídate!

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trigésimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

**¡Antes de leer quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron, porque este fic ha superado los 100 reviews! ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias! ¡Esto no habría sucedido si ustedes no se hubieran tomado la molestia para comentar! ¡Los quiero mucho! ~_Aurora Auror~_**

* * *

Consternada, sorprendida y molesta, sigo escuchando atónita la canción de Lisette.

_¿Qué más da?_

_Pues así será_

_Gran mamada habrá_

_El sexo es parte también de mí._

_Mirando en la ventana_

_Veo a tablas unicornias_

_Inexpertas pues no saben_

_¡Lo que es una gran polla!_

_Voy a probar todo el semen_

_Hasta que no pueda tragar_

_Ni virgen ni santa yo seré… ¡Jamás!_

_Puta Soy Puta Soy_

_Un negro me follará_

_Puta Soy, Puta Soy_

_No me veré sobria_

_Firme así, mételo ahí_

_Gran mamada habrá_

Hans me mira atónito, él sabe que esta canción tiene algo de similitud con mi 'Libre Soy', yo, absolutamente colorada, tengo muchas ganas de subir al escenario y abofetearla en público.

_Por viento y tierra mi imagen se extenderá_

_Mi alma pervertida en fragmentos nunca habrá_

_Ideas nuevas a la cama llevaré_

_No volveré jamás, ¡A dormirme sin follar!_

_Puta Soy, Puta Soy_

_Surgiré con el anochecer_

_Puta Soy, Puta soy_

_¡Murió la chica ideal!_

_Firme así, mételo ahí_

_¡Gran mamada habrá!_

_El sexo es parte también de mí_

Termina su 'presentación', pero nadie le aplaude. Nadie, ni si quiera Marcus, el que fue su novio. Todos están horrorizados y asqueados, ella levanta los brazos, como esperando que alguien le aplauda, pero nada. El telón no baja y entonces los abucheos comienzan…

Veo a Anna reírse y decir 'Buu, ¡Aburrido!' y a ella se le une Rapunzel y Hans. Yo dudo, pero después me sorprendo de estar gritando 'Un asco tu presentación'

Ella se sonroja, se tapa la cara y sale corriendo, llorando. Anna y yo estallamos en risas.

Me dirijo atrás del escenario, tan rápido como puedo ya que el vestido me impide ir rápido. Cuando llego veo a una Lisette con lágrimas de rímel negro, sollozando de manera aguda frente a Gothel.

—¡Esto fue… insólito!—escucho que le grita Gothel—¡Puede que en shows anteriores hayamos usado ropa sensual y coreografías sugerentes, pero tú siempre las terminabas arruinando! ¡Siempre! ¡Que Lisette hace topless! ¡Lisette se auto consuela con la punta de un látigo! ¡Lisette pausando la reproducción de la canción! ¡Lisette cantando mierda sobre el escenario!—Gothel le da una bofetada—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, además de cabello?

—Perdón—dice Lisette sollozando

—¡Nada de perdón, maleducada, insolente…! ¡Mi idea era hacer números musicales con bailes, pero cómo no era muy rentable agregué sensualidad! ¡Sensualidad no vulgaridad, señorita Lisette Francescuccio!—le da tres bofetadas y un jalón de cabello—¡Si al siguiente show no se aprendió la canción y comienza a haces tonterías como 'twerking' será expulsada en público!

—S-sí, Go-go-Gothel… te entiendo.

—¡Ahora anda a maquillarte, que se te nota el acné!

Lisette sale corriendo a los vestuarios, llorando aún más fuerte. Yo me acerco a Gothel, quien sonríe al verme.

—¡Aquí está mi estrellita!

—Gothel, somos todas las estrellas aquí—le digo—¡Perdón! Quise decir… uh… Madame.

—Gothel está bien, somos amigas ¿Qué me querías decir, Elsa?

—La canción que cantó Lisette… la escribí yo.

Veo que sus ojos grises dejan de mirarme amablemente y me encuentro a un buitre mirándome, lisito para enterrarme sus garras.

—¿Tú escribiste esa asquerosidad?

—¡No!—digo—Resulta que la canción que le iba a cantar en mi audición se llamaba 'Libre Soy' y desafortunadamente la dejé caer. Ella la recogió y la transformó en una ordinariez…

—¡Mírala!—dice Gothel—Tiene suficiente coraje como para cantar ordinarieces, pero la vergüenza no le falta cuando necesita aparecer sin base.

—Bueno, estoy feliz de que ahora se cante en vivo y se deje de lado el erotismo, estoy ansiosa por venir mañana.

—¿Quieres saber cuáles ideas tengo para mañana?—me pregunta. Yo le respondo que sí, que las quiero saber.

Salgo, todos se han ido menos mi 'escuadrón', es decir: Hans, mi hermana y Rapunzel. Salimos caminando, todos hablando de lo asquerosa que fue Lisette y Hans les cuenta que robó mi canción y la transformó. Anna expresa sus deseos de que Lisette muera. En varias oportunidades mencionan cómo canté, sin tener que detenerme a respirar bocanadas de aire y que no hubo alteración alguna en mi voz. Yo comienzo a recordar, cuando era adolescente y tuvimos que cantar un solo en la asignatura de Música, a mí me tocó una canción de Mariah Carey. Recuerdo que me aplaudieron y que mi profesor dijo, orgulloso frente a todos mis compañeros, que tenía grandes indicios de ser una soprano y que alcancé el registro de silbido.

Me sentí muy feliz ese día, pensé que iba a terminar cantando en óperas, pero ahora que soy una adulta me doy cuenta que mi voz puede ir desde la voz más grave, hasta un sonoro chillido como los de Ariana Grande. Y puedo rapear sin cansarme, puedo decir 'a' (como en el dentista cuando te hacen abrir la boca y decir 'aaaa') por demasiado tiempo y no se me secará la garganta. Mi voz me ha beneficiado, puedo cantar cualquier cosa.

Hans y yo nos separamos de las chicas y entramos al departamento. Hans bosteza, listo para entrar a su habitación cuando yo lo agarro de la mano.

—¡Hans! ¡Prometiste que si uníamos nuestros salarios yo podría usar el baño todo el tiempo que quisiera, cocinar lo que se me antojara, que me comería tu sándwich, que estaría todo limpio y ordenado, que me puedo pasear con poca ropa sin que te pasen cosas, que no usarías mi notebook y que ahora podría dormir en tú habitación!

—¡Rayos! ¡Confiaba en que lo habías olvidado!

—Buenas noches, Hans—digo pasándole unas mantas y una almohada. Yo cierro la puerta, me desnudo y me acuesto en la enorme cama de mi pelirrojo favorito.

* * *

Un aroma delicioso, que no es chocolate hace cosquillas en mi nariz. Despierto, al parecer dormí en la habitación de Hans y el olor que siento es el hedor del cuerpo de Hans que irradian las sábanas. ¡Qué delicia! Si el aroma fuera comida, yo ya sería una obesa de tanto olorizar.

Salgo vestida con un sostén y un calzón, blancos los dos. Hago una coleta en mi cabello y abro la puerta. Hans está despierto, tomando café sin camisa. Está leyendo algo mientras desayuna.

—Buenos días, Hans—digo, él se voltea hacia mí.

—Buenos días, Els—dice, pero se queda silencio, mirándome de pies a cabeza—¡Elsa! ¿Y ese cuerpo tan curvilíneo?

—¡Hans! ¿Y ese cuerpo tan marcadito?

El ríe, mientras yo me sirvo un té. Me siento a su lado mientras veo cómo bebe café.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?—le pregunto.

—Es la revista para la cual me tomaste ciertas fotos, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí—digo sonrojada por el recuerdo. Miro afuera, hacia los altos edificios de Chicago ¡El primer copo de nieve acaba de caer!

—Mira qué comentarios le pusieron—me extiende la revista, yo leo.

_"Este hermoso galán de ojos verdes, es proveniente de Dinamarca y él no puede sentir el frío, obviamente porque tiene ese cuerpo tan hot. Posó en medio de los bosques del Yukón y aquí en Hot Boys Magazine te las mostramos"_

Las fotos que le tomé salen, salvo que en vez de mostrar la pared blanca detrás de Hans, sale un bosque de pinos, un desierto nevado.

_"El señor Westergaard"_ leo, vaya, no sabía que ese era su apellido. Hans Westergaard. _"Nos revela que está acostumbrado al frío porque está enamorado" Me pongo histérica al saber que hablará de su estúpida novia Alexa "—Es la chica más fría que he conocido, tiene muy poca vida social y es muy tímida. Adora el invierno, adora cantar, es la voz más hermosa que he escuchado jamás en mi vida, pero tiene un helado corazón, el cual me encantaría poder derretir— agrega Westergaard. Bueno chicas, sé que este galán las ha dejado con la boca abierta pero su corazón le pertenece a otra, ¡Mala suerte! Nos vemos la próxima semana."_

—¿Qué te pareció?—me pregunta, algo sonrojado.

—¡Tienes un lado bastante sentimental, Westergaard!—le digo—'Me encantaría poder derretir ese corazón' ¡Hans, qué frase más cursi!

—Elsa…

—Entiendo que Alexa prefiera la moda y el dinero por sobre ti, pero no es tan grave como para hablar así.

—Elsa—me dice—En ese texto no estoy hablando de Alexa, ella nunca me haría sentirme así.

—¿Ah, no?—la curiosidad me invade—¿Quién es?

—Una chica—agrega desinteresado—Hermosa, simpática, divertida, educada, la haría mía en cuestión de segundos, jamás la dejaría ir. Sólo sé que he soñado con ella desde la primera vez que la vi.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Físicamente?

—Perfecta, todos la desean, se la mostré a algunos amigos porque la encontré en Facebook y todos babearon por ella.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—No sé…

—¿Cómo no vas a saber?

—Cuando me acerco a ella mis neuronas explotan, pierdo la memoria, no estoy consciente. Solo pienso en ella, en lo feliz que la podría hacer y en las cosas que haríamos juntos.

—¿Ella sabe lo que sientes por ella?

—Algo debe sospechar, creo yo.

—¿Dónde la conociste?

—Iba caminando y quedé asombrado, solamente le vi el trasero y ya estaba delirando. Cuando le vi el rostro, todo pareció congelarse, ella parecía congelarlo todo.

—¿Ella te corresponde?

—Es muy linda para fijarse en mí. Pero hay ocasiones en las que intercambié miradas con ella.

—¿Es inteligente?

—Mucho, estoy orgulloso de ella; ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

—Mmm—finjo concentración—Pues sí.

—¿Cómo es?—me pregunta. Vaya, los papeles se invirtieron. ¿Qué le puedo decir? Es una lástima que a él le guste otra. Pero trataré de lanzarle indirectas.

—Es guapo, tiene ojos claros, hace ejercicio, le gusta jugar y hacerle mimos a las mujeres, sabe respetar… muy pocas veces. Es algo pervertido, pero es típico de los hombres, lo entiendo. Es gracioso. Su cabello distingue en la multitud porque no es ni rubio, ni trigueño, ni negro. Es sexy, lo mires por donde lo mires.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Lo estoy conociendo, lo conocí cuando llegué aquí. Hace poco. Él me ayudó con un pequeño problemita.

—¿Cuáles son sus iniciales?—me pregunta.

¡Rayos! Si le digo será demasiado notorio… debo inventar algo.

—Su nombre empieza con W y su apellido con H. Sí, hay muy pocos apellidos con 'H', pero él es extranjero. No es americano—veo que va a preguntarme de qué país es, entonces agrego—Olvidé de que país era, lamentablemente.

—¿Perderías tu virginidad con ese chico de inicial W?—me pregunta.

—No sé… hay veces que me encuentro a mí misma deseando. Pero debo conocerlo bien. ¿Tú perderías tu virginidad con ella?

—Sí—dice—Y no me refiero a tener relaciones con ella, quiero que sea con ella mi primera vez. Así como también espero que su primera vez sea conmigo.

—¿No has tenido intimidad con Alexa?—le pregunto, pero al recibir la mirada de sus ojos me arrepiento—Lo siento, no me incumbe…

—Tranquila, Elsa—dice—Somos amigos. No, no he tendido intimidad con Alexa ya que ella alegaba de no estar lista para mí, porque antes que yo hubo al menos cinco y sé que ahora debe estar coqueteándole a tres más… de modo que sí, soy virgen.

—¡Parece que estuvimos destinados a llevarnos bien!—le digo—¡Somos extranjeros, tenemos amores no correspondidos y aún no hacemos 'cosas de grandes'!

Hans se ríe, mostrándome esa dentadura perfectamente blanca. Le miro atentamente la boca: Cómo se curvan sus labios, como se separan para dejar salir la risa. Esa boca… quiero a esa boca. ¡Quiero que mi lengua entre a esa boca! ¡Quiero que Hans me bese, que se olvide de esa chica a la que conoció en la calle y me preste atención a mí!

—Elsa—me dice—Siento que me ocultas algo, que estás callando algo.

—¿No, por qué?

—Algo me dice que la historia es algo distinta: El nombre de ese chico no empieza con 'W', te lo pensaste mucho antes de responder.

—Hans, yo no soy una mentirosa—digo sudando frío—Él empieza con 'W' y juraría que se llama William.

—¿Sí?—arquea una ceja—Aún no te creo.

—Bueno, es una lástima que no me creas, yo sé que estoy siendo honesta—agrego, preocupada porque termine sacándome el secreto—Además; ¿Qué piensas hacer para que yo "confiese"?

—¿Qué te parece—dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos—Si te digo que la chica que me gusta eres tú?

* * *

**Tardé cuatro o cinco días en actualizar sorry :P**

**Pero lo subí! Y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! jejeje **

**¡Liscerda tuvo el merecido jojojojo Gothel se ha ganado una estrellita dorada :3! ¡Hans está enamorado! ¿Será cierto lo que dijo al final? Nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo de Arendelle Cabaret!**

* * *

**Reviews anónimos**

**HiCookieMonster: **Yo igual le guardo cierto rencor :$ ¿Qué se muera? ¡Sí, yo quiero que eso suceda! Ok, no sé :|

**Ari: **¡De nada! :3 TKM

**F: **Chica, desde que leí 'Cupcakes' de MLP decidí no ver cosas de ese estilo, ya que me asusté :/ Algo he oído de Rainbow Factory y creo que Rainbow Dash tortura a Scootaloo o algo así :'( Y bueno, creía que todos lo venían venir: Lisette es b*tch de los pies a la cabeza!

**Helsa Fan: **Elsa salvó al show y Liscerda quedó tocando el violín xD Obviamente cantó mal: Tenía la garganta congestionada y una voz nasal :P ¿La letra horrible? Sí, es ordinaria, para estar acorde a Lisette. Y bueno, me reí con eso de que eres padre de iglesia xD! ¡Cuídate!

**Laloo: **Bueno, igual lo 'ordinario' da risa ;) Y no, no es travesti, sólo tiene muchas espinillas que la hacen verse fea :S

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cuadragésimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

**Antes de leer: **Chicos, tengo planeado un One-Shot que subiré el **Lunes (17 de Noviembre)** junto a un nuevo capítulo de 'Arendelle Cabaret' Será AU Modern y tiene una canción. La cosa es ¿Les gustaría que pusiera la canción **en español** o **en inglés**, su idioma original? Por favor respondan o me enojaré mucho D:y le diré a Chucky que vaya por ustedes ;) ¡Eso es todo! ¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

—Supongo que reírme y aún así me quedaré callada—digo—¿No se te ocurrió una mentira mejor?

—Elsa es verdad—me dice Hans—Nos conocimos en la calle, eres simpática, divertida, educada y tímida.

—Sí, puede que tenga esas características pero ¿Todos me desean?—digo incrédula—De ser así ya habría tenido novio en alguna oportunidad.

—No has tenido novio porque eres algo fría—me dice.

—Sí, soy fría, pero sigo sin creerte.

—¿Qué hago para que me creas?—pregunta—¿Prendo fuego a la lluvia, detengo el tiempo, te traigo un pedacito de la luna? O algo más fácil… ¿Quieres que te muestre mis conversaciones en Facebook con mis amigos?

—¿Cómo me encontraste en Facebook? ¿Cómo te sabes mi apellido, Hans?

—Bueno, tengo a Rapunzel de amiga, ella tiene a Anna de amiga y Anna te tiene a ti.

—Psicópata.

—¿Te muestro mis conversaciones?—me dice y yo niego—¡Vamos! ¿De verdad no lo veías venir? ¡Hasta confesé haberme excitado al verte!

—Los hombres se excitan por todo—digo—Además no es mi culpa haber desarrollado más trasero y pechos, cosa que a los hombres le encanta.

—Elsa… ¿Quién te gusta?

—'W'

—¿Estás segura? Elsa, yo no soy tonto. ¿Cuáles eran sus iniciales?

—'W' y 'H'

—Elsa, ¿Acaso yo te gusto?

Apenas escucho estas palabras me congelo. Me quedo peligrosamente quieta. Muerta en vida. ¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta? ¿Qué le hizo sospechar? Yo no soy muy abierta, de modo que es imposible que se lo pueda haber dicho.

—No—logro articular, pero mi voz suena fría—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Que 'W' y 'H' al revés son mis iniciales **H**ans **W**estergaard—dice con una sonrisa—Que yo soy consciente de que soy atractivo para las mujeres, y bueno, lo he sido para los hombres… raros.

—Qué arrogante eres.

—Además tengo ojos claros, me gusta jugar y bromear con las mujeres, bueno con las que me gustan y bueno, me encantaría poder estar en una relación contigo.

—Hans… me temo que no te puedo corresponder. Estoy locamente enamorada de William Harrington—digo el primer nombre que se me ocurre—Anoche lo encontré en Facebook y vive en Milwaukee.

—Bueno—dice derrotado—Te entiendo, además es probable que se me pase.

Sintiéndome algo mal por haber mentido y por haber dañado los sentimientos de Hans, rápidamente me visto, salgo del departamento de Hans, cruzo la Avenida North Columbus Dr. Como ya no está Gerda para pedirle algún consejo, deberé recurrir a las mujeres más cercanas que tengo. Entro al edificio en el que Anna y los demás se están quedando.

Subo las escaleras y abro la puerta del departamento de Flynn con una llave que me dieron. Nada ha cambiado: Anna y Rapunzel muy de ropa interior, Kristoff y Flynn muy de bóxer. Olaf corretea hacia mí, se para en dos patas para que lo tome y lo hago, entonces me lame la cara. Anna descubre que he entrado y corre hacia mí.

—¡Aquí está mi estrella número uno!—dice mientras me abraza y me da muchos besos en la mejilla.

—Ya extrañábamos verte por aquí—me dice Kristoff.

—¡Elsa! ¡Te acordaste de que solo estábamos cruzando la calle!—dice Rapunzel—¡Te espiaba por el balcón, ya que el departamento de Hans está justo al frente!

—¿Nos puedes cantar algo?—me preguntan los cuatro.

—Oh… yo… yo no estoy segura.

—¡Elsa! ¿Cantas frente a desconocidos y no frente a tus amigos?—me regaña Anna.

Yo me doy por vencida, dejo a Olaf en el suelo, aclaro mi garganta, respiro, abro la boca y canto:

_Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love_

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

Termino de cantar, ganándome un aplaudo de las cuatro personas presentes, además de varios brincos y saltos de Olaf. Hago una reverencia algo torpe y me aplauden más.

—Tenías razón, Rapu—le dice Flynn a Rapunzel—Canta excelente.

—¡Puede pronunciar notas altísimas y no se cansa!—le responde ella—¡No tiene que detenerse para respirar!

Sonrío, entonces recuerdo para qué he venido aquí: Uno, para buscar la maleta que se me quedó acá y dos, para tener la típica "Charla de Chicas".

—¿Anna?—le pregunto—¿Has visto mi maleta?

—Sí, está en ese rincón.

Cojo la maleta, pero agarro a Anna y a Rapunzel de los brazos y me las llevo al balcón.

—¡Elsa, estaba a punto de terminarme el helado!—me dice Anna.

—¿Sucede algo?—me pregunta Rapunzel

—Sí, resulta que necesito un consejo…

—¡Oh, nunca pensé que este momento llegaría!—grita Anna entusiasmada—¿Qué quieres? ¿Saber que ponerte? ¿Una marca de labiales? ¿Un Spa recomendado? ¿Dieta quema grasas?

—Nada de eso… resulta que… ¡Ay, cómo decirlo!... Me gusta alguien.

Esto es mucho para Anna.

—¿¡Qué!?—grita histérica—¿Es sexy? ¿Es alto? ¿Hace ejercicio? ¿Es gracioso? ¿Es tierno contigo? ¿Besa bien? ¿Su sonrisa es encantadora?—se queda sin aire—¿Tiene ojos lindos? ¿Huele bien? ¿¡Se le marca el paquete!?

—¡Anna!—la regaño por la última pregunta—Bueno, responderé _sí_ a todas tus preguntas. Aunque no sé si besa bien, porque no lo he besado.

—¡Felicidades, Elsa!—dice Rapunzel abrazándome—Ya era hora de que las tres tuviéramos novio.

—Ese es el punto—digo—El tiene novia, pero ella está en Nueva York, en Broadway. Pero confesó que yo le atraía e incluso, que lo excitaba.

—¡Su novia está a 1.267, 79 kilómetros de distancia!—dice Anna—¡Puedes apoderarte de él!

—Es que me da vergüenza, yo soy muy tímida. Aunque le confiese que también me gusta, moriré ruborizada… No me atrevo a decirle. ¿Y si no le gusto y sólo está jugando conmigo?

—Elsa—me dice Rapunzel mirándome a los ojos, tiene mirada seria—No me digas que te has enamorado de Hans Westergaard.

—¿Qué?—finjo indignación—¡No! ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

—Alexa Briones trabajó en el Cabaret, Elsa—me dice—Y Marcus Betancourt se la llevó a Broadway, mejor dicho mi madre se la vendió y aún no termina de pagarle.

Recuerdo a Marcus molestar y molestar a Gothel por razones económicas.

—Mamá necesitaba algo de dinero y como Alexa se valía de bailarina, su precio era favorable. Ella y Hans se conocieron en Arendelle, de modo que no puedes negar que es él el que te gusta.

—Sí, estoy locamente enamorada de Hans—confieso—Y él me ha dicho que Alexa lo tiene harto, sólo lo llama para contarle cosas de ella y ni se interesa por su novio.

—Era de esperar que Hans se aburriera de ella—dice Rapunzel— Alexa Briones tiene una hermana menor de personalidad idéntica a la de ella. Bueno, aunque debo admitir que Alexa al lado de Lisette Briones es una santita.

—¿Alexa y Lisette son hermanas?

—Así es, ambas tienen complejo de puta y ambas son detestables hasta morir. Si quieres consolidar tu relación con Hans evita que Lisette se entere: Le contará a su hermana y ella le dará órdenes para que te haga la vida imposible.

* * *

Estoy algo consternada por las palabras de Rapunzel y es por eso que me despedí y he vuelto al edificio donde vivo ahora. Esta vez entro al departamento de Hans, con todas mis pertenencias.

Él sonríe al verme entrar, toma la maleta y la pone en su cuarto. Me da un beso en la mejilla y me acaricia los hombros.

—¿Se te había quedado donde Anna?—me pregunta por la maleta.

—Sí, la fui a buscar.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar?

—Lo siento, Hans—le digo—Pero tengo tarea de la Universidad.

—Yo te puedo ayudar—me dice.

—No, nadie se mete en mis estudios.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Arquitectura, pero ahora reforzamos Geometría.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Sabes?—le digo—Vamos a almorzar, con tal de que al volver hagas tú mi tarea.

Salgo con un chaleco blanco tejido por Gerda y nos tomamos de la mano. Hans me guía, a decir verdad, me gusta sentir su mano contra la mía, pero me siento incómoda. Las palabras de Rapunzel quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza.

Rápidamente miro a ambos lados, buscando a Lisette, pero nada. Por ahora, puedo tomar la mano de Hans. De golosa que soy, recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro y dejo que él me guíe. El me responde acariciando me trenza y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

El restaurante de comida italiana más cercano es el Harry Caray's Italian Steakhouse, a siete cuadras del Aon Center. Hans abre la puerta, hace que entre yo primero. Nos sentamos en una mesa con mantel rojo con diseños en dorado, una vela al centro. Rápidamente llega una camarera a nuestro lado.

—¿Qué desean?

—Media _focaccia_**[1]** con aceitunas para cada uno—dice Hans—Y tallarines con _pesto_**[2]** para cada uno también.

—¿Algo más?

—Queso Mozarella rallado y _Panna Cotta_**[3]** de moras para el postre.

La camarera toma el pedido, yo me quedo callada, incómoda al estar comiendo fideos con Hans. Me recuerda a 'La Dama y el Vagabundo'. ¿Y si nos besamos? Rápidamente llega la misma camarera con todos los pedidos, veo que le lanza una mirada seductora a Hans.

—Cualquier cosa me buscan—dice ella, guiñándole un ojo a Hans. Hiervo de rabia.

—¿Por qué tan seria Elsa?—me pregunta Hans aguantándose la risa.

—Por nada.

—¿Estás celosa?

—¡No!

—Fácilmente le habría pedido el número a esa camarera—dice—Y rápidamente le habría robado un beso.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?—pregunto, al borde de estallar en un volcán de ira.

—Porque sólo tengo ojos para una y esa eres tú, Elsa.

Me ruborizo. Rápidamente mastico la focaccia. Está deliciosa, con ese toque a oliva que le brindan las aceitunas… delicioso. Ve a Hans comer, como sus labios quedan cubiertos con migas y pienso en lo mucho que me gustaría quitárselas. Cuando termino el pan comienzo con los fideos, perfectamente trazados, finos, como cabellos de ángeles. La salsa pesto le da un toque especial, le da un sabor a algún vegetal verde, ya sean espárragos, alcachofas, lechuga… Y cuando le agrego queso rallado a los fideos queda espectacular. Un festival en mi boca.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, linda?

—Sí, Hans—le respondo—Sobre todo porque vine contigo y haces que pase un buen rato contigo.

—Elsa, podría besarte.

—Pero yo no te lo permitiré, deja que me enamore un poco más de ti y ya será oficial.

—Está bien, Elsa. Esperaré lo que sea posible.

Me queda la panna cotta, cosa a la cual yo me niego a ser capaz de comer porque temo que me haga engordar mucho.

—¿No te comerás el postre?

—No—digo

—¿Por qué no quieres comer? ¿Ya lo probaste y no te gustó?

—No quiero porque no—respondo.

—Esto no quedará así—dice Hans con una voz maliciosa, pero sonríe mientras lo dice.

Coge una cuchara con algo de Panna Cotta. Entonces la acerca lentamente hacia mí.

—¡Ahí viene el avión, Elsa!—dice—¡Abre la boca!

—¡Hans!—digo poniéndome de color carmesí—¿No se te ocurrió algo más humillante?

—Abre la boca que el avión quiere aterrizar—dice, haciendo caso omiso de mis palabras.

Cuando acerca la cuchara a mi boca, yo giro la cabeza. Repetimos la acción un par de veces más. Estoy que estallo de la risa, pero no abriré la boca.

—Elsa, el avioncito se cansará de tanto volar. Él sólo quiere llegar sano y salvo. Abre la boca ya.

Yo niego, entonces el acerca la cuchara una vez más, pero yo me agacho y la cuchara me da directo en el ojo.

—¡Auch!—grito, llevándome la mano al ojo en el que me golpeó accidentalmente.

—Lo siento—dice él retorciéndose de la risa—Pero el avión se enojó.

Entonces abro la boca dejo que me de la maldita cucharada y… está delicioso. Dejo que él me dé el postre, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no sabe comer.

* * *

**[1]** Focaccia: Pan cubierto con productos alimenticios. Bastante similar a una pizza.

**[2]** Pesto: Salsa de albahaca, ideal para los tallarines y todo tipo de fideos.

**[3]** Panna Cotta: Es como un flan, sólo que más duro como helado. Mejor dicho: Un flan congelado, mezclado con la salsa que tú quieras :#

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Me alegra que a todos les haya gustado el final capítulo anterior y que se hayan hecho una idea de lo que sucedería en este. Lamento si este no les gustó y que los haya decepcionado :(**

**Tenía planeado subir esto el próximo Lunes, pero no me pude contener xD**

**¿Por qué Elsa es tan terca frente a Hans? ¿Porqué? A mi me hubiera encantado que se le declarara abiertamente a Hans, pero ella es tímida, de modo que por ahora no le corresponderá.**

**¡Lissette es hermana de la novia de Hans! ¡Esto sí que se pone feo! Ya veremos que pasa con ese punto ;)**

**¿Les gustó la escena del 'avión'? A mí me gustó mucho escribirla :D La canción es un fragmento de "Chandelier" se Sia, canción bastante sonada en estos momentos ¡A mi me encanta! Espero que a ustedes también.**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Aurora Auror**

**PD: El siguiente es en el Cabaret**

* * *

**Reviews Anónimos**

Karell: Me alegra que te haya gustado :D

Helsa Fan: Me gustó castigar a nuestra cerda favorita xD Y el final, bueno causó el efecto deseado. ¡Cuídate y gracias, tú eres parte de esos 100 reviews!

Ari: ¡A todos les gustó el final! Espero que este no te haya decepcionado :'( ¡Cuídate!

F: Yo no le tengo piedad a esa Liscerda (risa malvada) Y sí, coincido contigo en lo de cupcakes. ¡Cuídate!

HiCookieMonster: Jajaj de haber tenido tomates se los habrían arrojado! ¡Cuídate!

tata: Jajja no sabía que el final había sido tan bueno! Y sí, Lisette se 'robó' el show de algún modo.

mmmm: Me alegra que te haya gustado

Guest: me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Un beso? Falta mucho para eso, pero lo tengo todo planeado ;)


	15. Chics esto es un aviso

**Chicas, me cambio de casa y no tendré internet en tres o cuatro días**

**El próximo capítulo de ''Arendelle Cabaret'' se corre para el viernes, así como también el One-Shot del que les hablé el cual se llama ''Alguien como Hans'' ¿Les gusta el nombre?**

**Ese One-Shot estaba previsto para publicarlo hoy; ya que este día pasaba algo que me inspiraría a escribirlo. **

**Eso pasó ya pasó y me faltan 500 palabras para terminar el OS:D **

**Pero esa ''cosa'' que me inspiró me dejó mal emocionalmente así que, junto con la mudanza y mi sentido de ánimo no publicaré hoy :'(  
**

**¡Los quiero mucho! **

**¡Nos vemos el Viernes!**

_**Aurora Auror**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Quincuagésimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Salimos del restaurant de comida italiana, yo sobándome mi ojo que se puso morado y Hans se aguanta la risa mientras yo aún sufro por mi ojito.

Quiero irme directo a casa, me queda mi tarea y estoy muy satisfecha por la comida. Hans me toma de la mano y mi estómago salta por esta acción por dos razones: Uno, porque aún me gusta. Dos, porque le dije que no sentía nada por él.

Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y dejo que él me agarre de la cintura con la otra mano. Caminamos tranquilos, observando las nubes plateadas que anunciarán la lluvia para la próxima semana.

* * *

—¡Hola, Elsa!—me saluda Anna al verme llegar al Cabaret—¿Arreglaste las cuentas con Hans?

—Fuimos a almorzar comida italiana—digo—Y trató de darme la comida con el truco del avioncito y me golpeó accidentalmente en el ojo.

—¿Llegaron a un acuerdo?

—No—respondo tajantemente—No mencioné el tema y él tampoco. Pero sí te puedo decir que salimos del restaurante hasta su departamento tomados de la mano en silencio. Luego llegamos a casa y me ayudó con mi tarea de Arquitectura.

—¡Oh, pero qué romántico!—dice Anna entusiasmada—¡Ya quiero verte con un hombre a tu lado!

—Te dije que tiene novia, y deberías imaginarte quién es la hermana de la novia de Hans…—estoy al borde de decirle el nombre de la hermana de Alexa, cuando Anna me interrumpe.

—¡Mira que fea se ve Lisette hoy!—la apunta.

* * *

**Pov Lisette**

Entro al Cabaret, bastante temprano para mí. Usualmente llego atrasada y ebria, pero hoy estoy muy sobria y he llegado puntual. Nadie me robará este show, nadie.

Para colmo mío, Elsa está hablando con su terrorífica hermana, debo admitir que he evitado a Anna desde que me golpeó.

Escucho palabras como '' ¡Qué romántico!'' y ''Un Hombre a tu lado'', supongo que esa rubia tonta ha encontrado el amor. Me acercaré para molestar.

* * *

**Pov Elsa**

—Sí—le respondo—De hecho siempre se ve mal.

—Hola bellezas noruegas—dice una voz a nuestras espaldas, me volteo y veo que es justo de quien hablábamos: Liscerda—Elsa, quería felicitarte por tu presentación de ayer.

—La cual quisiste arruinar—le interrumpe Anna.

—Gracias a ti hoy vendrá más público a Arendelle—dice, haciendo caso omiso de mi hermana— Y muchos tendrán la oportunidad de verme en el escenario.

—¿Sabes que ahora se canta en vivo, verdad?—le digo—¿Y qué se dejarán de lado las tangas y sostenes, así como el erotismo?

—¿Qué, qué?—dice Lisette sorprendida y molesta—¡Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Gothel!—sale corriendo entre el público—¡Permiso, permiso, mi tiempo vale oro!

—¿Qué crees que le hará?—me pregunta Anna

—No sé.

—¿Sabes que cantarán hoy?

—Sí, Gothel me lo dijo ayer.

—¿Qué canción será?

—No te la puedo decir, salvo que es una de tus favoritas.

—¡Tengo más de seiscientas canciones descargadas y todas me gustan!

—Bueno, ahí verás.

Voy atrás del escenario. Ahí están Gothel y Lisette peleando, para variar. Mérida y Cenicienta me llaman, de modo que voy a ellas.

—¿Sí, pasa algo?

—Sólo queríamos decirte que cantas muy bien—me dicen al unísono.

—Gracias, chicas, hoy haremos lo mejor posible juntas.

Me abrazan y yo las abrazo a la vez. Luego, de la nada, llegan Aurora, Jasmine y Tiana a abrazarnos. Las bailarinas juntas.

—¡Chicas la maquilladora llegó!—dice Anna y comienza a pintarnos a todas los labios de rojo o rosado, como una prefiera y los parpados azules.

Luego todas nos ponemos un vestido de bailarina, puesto que queremos parecernos al video de la canción elegida.

Nos hacemos un moño de bailarina y estamos listas. Pero Gothel y Lisette no paran de discutir…

—¡Si no cantas hoy tu salario disminuirá considerablemente!

—¡Soy la hermana de Alexa!—grita Lisette—¡Ella fue lo mejor que hizo este Cabaret y yo seré la que le secunde!

—Alexa y tú son muy distintas, aunque ella era igual de detestable que tú, ella ere un orgullo en el escenario.

—¡No bailaré hoy!—grita Lisette llorando—¡Deja que esa fea de Elsa me opaque!

Y sale corriendo.

Cuando el telón sube se escucha la ovación. Todos corean '¡El-Sa! ¡El-Sa!'. Cuando luego todos agregan: '¡Arendelle! ¡Arendelle!' Yo sonrío, veo a Hans, a Rapunzel y a Anna. Me sorprendo de ver invitados: También vino Flynn y Kristoff. Lisette está sentada en una mesa mirándome con odio, es la única que no festeja. Marcus, para molestia mía, me mira fijamente. El karaoke comienza a sonar y yo canto.

* * *

Cantado por Elsa: _En cursiva_

Cantado por todas menos Elsa (Cenicienta, Mérida, Jasmine, Tiana y Aurora): _Subrayado y en cursiva_

Cantado por todas, incluida Elsa: **_En negrita y en cursiva._**

* * *

_I stay up too late, got nothing in my brain__  
That's what people say mmm, that's what people say (Mmm)  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm, that's what people say (Mmm)_

_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my body and it's gonna be alright_

La música, el instrumental de esta canción, es de estilo Pop, pero con toques de Jazz, ya sea saxofones. Taylor quiso volver a los estilos ochenteros, pero mezclándolo todo con temas actuales. Muy bien escrito.

Mientras canté mi parte las demás bailaban ballet. Ahora van a cantar todas las chicas, menos yo.

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

Mientras ellas cantaron yo bailé, di giros y giros e hice movimientos con mis manos. Ahora me toca cantar a mí, de modo que los papeles se invierten.

_I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet__  
And that's what they don't see mmm, that's what they don't see (Mmm)  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know mmm, that's what they don't know (Mmm)_

_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving__  
It's like I got this music in my body saying it's gonna be alright_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play__  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

Dejo de bailar mientras cantan las chicas y me uno a ellas.

**_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_****_  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off_**

Y terminamos de cantar, ganándonos el aplauso de todos… bueno, todos menos Lisette.

Hacemos una reverencia juntas y salimos del escenario, cuando ya desaparezco, aún no cesan los aplausos y las ovaciones.

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que iban a cantar Shake it Off!?—me dice Anna.

—Sé que te gusta, no te iba a arruinar la sorpresa.

—Gracias, Elsa… cantaste muy bien.

—Anna, si me disculpas iré al baño, a arreglarme.

Me estoy mirando al espejo, rápidamente mojo mi trenza, saco un delineador y lo aplico a mis ojos. El segundo show está por empezar, por lo que debo apresurarme. Cuando estoy terminando de delinearme, alguien entra. No levanto la vista, ya estoy preocupada verificando que el delineado quede bien.

—Te ves tan linda cuando subes al escenario—dice una voz en mi oído. Me sobresalto al verificar que es un hombre… en el baño de las chicas.

Justo cuando estoy al borde de voltearme para ver quién es, el hombre coloca un pañuelo en mi boca y nariz y poco a poco, mis párpados pesan…

* * *

Estoy en un automóvil, a toda velocidad. Veo pasar la Autopista Kennedy Expy a toda velocidad fuera de las ventanas. Llevo cinturón y en el asiento del conductor veo a un hombre rubio y apuesto: Marcus.

—¿¡Por qué me trajiste aquí!?—pregunto molesta.

—Oh, despertaste—dice él sonriendo—Debemos arreglar unas cuentas nosotros tres.

—¿Tres?—pregunto.

—Mira el asiento de atrás.

Me volteo y veo a una Gothel dormir plácidamente. Oh, a ella también la ha secuestrado. Sí, dije secuestrado porque este hombre me trajo hasta acá sin mi consentimiento, incluso me drogó.

—¿Vas a decirme que quieres de mí?—le pregunto.

—Eso es—dice Marcus—Has acertado, te quiero a ti.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!?

—No te quiero sentimentalmente—me dice—No eres más que una rubia fea. Te quiero por tu valor.

—¿Mi valor?

—Muchos dólares—dice—Dólares, coronas, euros…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Eres tonta o qué?—me dice bruscamente—¡Cantas de maravilla! Esa estúpida voz tuya alcanzaría para saldar la deuda y tal vez para mis intereses personales…

—¿Adónde estamos yendo?

—A Nueva York.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sí, irás a Broadway, donde serás exhibida cantarás lo que yo te diga y generarás un impuesto que será directamente enviado a mi cuenta bancaria. Cuando tenga ya los dólares que Gothel me debe te podrás ir de regreso a Chicago, ¿Cómo? No sé, puesto que tus ganancias serán mías.

—¿Y qué pasa si me rehúso a que mi dinero sea tuyo?

—No puedes negarte, de lo contrario Gothel saldrá perjudicada, así como su hija adoptiva Rapunzel y todos los que viven con ella ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué tu hermana quede en la calle?

—Sólo tratas de sobornarme, es imposible que logres tanto caos.

—¿Qué pasa, dónde estoy?—dice Gothel recién despertando.

—Asuntos laborales—responde Marcus.

—¡Tú!—grita Gothel—¡Rata asquerosa! ¿¡Cómo osas secuestrarme!?

—¿Secuestro?—dice Marcus sarcástico—¡Nadie secuestraría a una anciana y a una rubia tan feas como lo son ustedes!

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme fea?—grita más fuerte Gothel—¡Insolente, descarado, hijo de…!

—¡No vuelvas a insultar a Gothel o tendremos serios problemas!—digo yo.

—Ustedes no me asustan, tengo mi propio avión personal y ustedes fácilmente pueden ser drogadas… Tengo toda la victoria a mi favor.

—¡Detén este auto!—dice Gothel.

Marcus niega. Yo comienzo a desesperarme cuando veo que el aeropuerto O' Hare está cada vez más cerca. ¡Dejaré Chicago! ¿Qué será de mí? No tengo idea, pero algo debo hacer…. Mmm ¿Cuál es el punto más débil de los hombres?

—¡Te dije que detuvieras este maldito auto!—grita Gothel—¿¡Por qué… mierda…no me obedeces!?

—¡Cállate, cabeza de resorte!—le dice Marcus a Gothel, por su cabello rizado.

—¡No le vuelvas a faltar el respeto a Gothel!—digo furiosa—¿Me escuchaste?

—No.

Acto seguido, levanto mi pierna y la llevo directo a la ingle de Marcus. Veo cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se lleva las manos a la zona en la que le golpeé.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué en las bolas?

Gothel trata de acercarse al manubrio, comienza a conducir el auto desde el asiento trasero. Marcus descubre lo que hace Gothel y entre los dos se pelean por la conducción del automóvil. Vamos de un lado a otro, y entonces, lo único que logro ver, es que estamos en medio de las vías del "Chicago 'L'" y que uno de los trenes viene directo a nosotros…

* * *

**¡Ya tengo internet! :D La nueva casa es bonita, mejor dicho, ahora vivo en un edificio :)**

**U.u espero haberlos dejado en suspenso.**

**La canción es 'Shake it Off' de Taylor Swift :D ¡La adoro! **

**Chicas, el One-Shot de que les hablé será subido en breve, estén atentas a leer 'Alguien Como Hans' y así entenderán porqué estuve tan triste el día Lunes**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**Aurora Auror**

**PD: No tengo tiempo de responder reviews, porque recién instalado el internet, está muy lento y a veces se va la señal :(**


	17. Chapter 16

**Decimosexto Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

**Primero que todo, agradezco a todos los que comentaron en 'Alguien como Hans', gracias por sus palabras :) Perdón por la tardanza**

* * *

¿Dónde estoy? Veo una potente luz blanca, siento que estoy apoyada sobre algo blando, que algo muy cálido me cubre e incluso puedo escuchar la lluvia. Algo se cierne sobre mí, pero no puede identificarlo bien ya que mi vista es borrosa. Ese 'algo' pregunta y le responden:

—Estará bien, no es nada grave.

En un acto reflejo trato de levantarme, mi vista aún falla, pero alcanzo a ver que estoy en una camilla. Me siento en ella y logro ver una camilla a ambos lados de la mía: En una, a mi derecha, reposa una mujer de mayor edad, de cabello rizado y negro. Una chica rubia llora junta a ella.

En la cama de mi izquierda reposa un hombre rubio y junto a él hay una chica de cabello negro.

—¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?—pregunta una voz que me suena conocida… creo que es un chico pelirrojo…

—Sí—respondo como mi voz logra articular—¿Qué pasó?

—Accidente de tránsito en la autopista, al parecer el automóvil en el que viajabas se estrelló en las vías del metro y uno de los trenes lo abolló. Se retrasó todo el sistema de transporte Chicagüense, todo por culpa del automóvil de este rubio.

—¿Dónde está Marcus?

—Aquí, a tu derecha. Y deberías ver quien lo acompaña.

—¿Quién?—pregunto.

—Lisette.

Lisette, lisette, lisette. No logro recordarla bien físicamente, pero en mi memoria veo a una chica fea por dentro y por fuera.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—le pregunto.

—Yo soy Hans, ¿me recuerdas?—por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Es que veo borroso, no veo más allá de mi cintura—digo—¿Podrías acercarte para verte mejor?

La figura se acerca cada vez más a mi rostro y lo veo: Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes mirándome con ternura y amor. Yo me acerco a su oreja.

—Recuerda que Lisette no puede vernos—le digo, susurrando—Es hermana de tu novia.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Déjeme entrar!—grita una voz de mujer afuera de la sala de los pacientes—¡Exijo ver a mi hermana!

—Creo que debo irme—dice Hans—Anna se enfurecerá aún más.

—Adiós.

Veo su figura alegarse de mí y salir por un hueco en la pared. Por esa misma abertura entra una joven corriendo hacia mí.

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!—grita Anna—¡Elsa, me tenías muy preocupada!—se sienta en un costado de la cama y comienza a llorar—¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?—grita Anna, interrumpiendo su llanto.

—¿De quién hablas?—le pregunto

—De Lisette.

—Vino a ver a Marcus—le digo—Él me quiso secuestrar a mí y a Gothel…—le cuento la historia del incidente en el automóvil y de cómo me sacó del baño.

Cuando termino de contarle la historia, Anna está eufórica.

—¿Y por culpa de ese rubio tonto estás algo ciega y tienes un corte en tu frente?

—Anna, no te enojes—trato de calmarla—Puedo ponerme gafas y un parche curita, todo está bien…

—¡Enfermera!—le grita Anna a una mujer—Mi hermana necesita gafas, no ve bien.

De un momento a otro mi vista se mejora, veo todo perfecto… Anna me coloca los lentes.

—Gracias, Anna.

Ella va derechito a la cama en la que reposa Marcus.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre secuestrar a mi hermana?—grita y todos se voltean a mirarla, incluso la chica rubia junto a la dormida Gothel –Rapunzel-

—Yo sólo quería dinero…

—¡Te las verás conmigo, con Rapunzel y con Kai, mi abogado!—dice Anna y le da una bofetada a Marcus.

—¡No golpees a mi Marcus!—grita Lisette.

—¡Tú cállate!—le responde Anna. Entonces Gothel despierta, justo para que la pelea crezca aún más.

* * *

—¿Me prometes que te cuidarás, Elsa?—me pregunta Anna, en la puerta del departamento de Hans—Kai y Gerda pueden viajar gratis, producto de la tercera edad.

—Anna, no estoy mal. El doctor dijo que no tengo lesiones graves y mi vista está completamente perfecta. Además, no hay necesidad de llamar a Kai y a Gerda…

—Si la hay—dice Anna—Kai es abogado ¿Recuerdas? Kai nos ayudará a meter a ese Marcus en prisión por secuestrarte.

—Bueno, si para ellos viajar es gratis…

—Uno de mis tantos hermanos es abogado—dice Hans interrumpiéndonos—Vive en Milwaukee, muy cerca de aquí.

—¿Crees que acceda a ayudarnos?—pregunta Anna.

—Sí—dice Hans—Es con el único que me llevo bien. Mi hermano, Jack Westergaard, es uno de los más sociables de toda la familia.

—Bueno, de ser así no es necesario llamar a Kai y Gerda—le digo a Anna—Además, considerando lo viejitos que son, es probable que no les agrade viajar en avión.

—Bueno, entonces me voy—dice Anna, despidiéndose—Hans, enamórala más. Elsa, enamórate más.

Anna se va, dejándonos a Hans y a mí solos. Él se acerca a mí, me abraza y me besa en la mejilla, agregando que todo saldrá bien.

—Tranquila—me dice—Me disgusté mucho cuando no apareciste en el segundo show del cabaret, pero mi estado de ánimo decayó cuando saliste en las noticias. Me asusté mecho, me preocupé, temí perder a… a una gran mejor amiga como tú.

—Pero estoy bien—digo besándolo en la mejilla—No te preocupes más por mí.

* * *

**Tres semanas después, inicios de Diciembre.**

* * *

La apelación en contra de Marcus no me favoreció del todo: Él pagó para que se creyera su versión, la de un hombre ebrio que se equivocó de mujeres, y que nos había tomado por su hija y su esposa. La cosa es que solo quedó con arresto domiciliario y Gothel y yo quedamos como mentirosas.

Ya estamos en Diciembre, las ventas e ingresos para el Cabaret han aumentado mucho desde que se dejó de lado lo erótico, incluso se ha permitido que vengan niños y jóvenes a disfrutar de nosotras cantando.

Lisette se ha vuelto insoportable, sus celos aumentan y ya ha dejado de participar en las presentaciones. Y en cuanto a Hans… bueno, las cosas se han puesto más sólidas.

Hoy, Sábado, un fin de semana muy helado, él quiere que salgamos juntos.

—¿Estás lista, pequeña Elsa?

—Depende—digo—Depende de donde vayamos.

—Bueno, supongo que deberé decirte—dice Hans, pero suena su teléfono—Oh, disculpa. ¿Aló? ¡Ah, Hola amor!—descubro que está hablando con Alexa y siento que mi vello se eriza—Sí, te quiero escuchar, como siempre…

—¿Vas a dejar que ella sea la única hablando?—le pregunto, el se encoje de hombros.

—Me alegra mucho saber que le gustas a más de diez chicos—dice Hans—Pero yo igual te extraño…—Se dirija a mí, susurrando—¿Quieres que lo ponga en altavoz?

—Bueno.

—Oh, Hans—dice una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono—¿Me extrañas? ¡Qué cursi eres, creo que te estás volviendo marica! Como te decía, ayer unos chicos se tomaron fotos conmigo y uno me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Sí, Alexa, viniendo de ti si lo puedo creer.

—Y luego mis amigas y yo fuimos a Manhattan a comprarnos ropa carísima—dice Alexa, al otro lado—Debo estar linda para los chicos, ¿No crees?—pregunta sin esperar respuesta—¿Oye, cómo está Lisette? ¡Es la única persona a la cual extraño!

—Bien.

—¿Sigue bailando en esa pocilga de Arendelle?

—Tú comenzaste a bailar ahí—dice Hans—Y no, no baila porque encontraron a una mucho mejor que ella.

—¿Quién es? ¿Tiene más trasero que yo?

—Es una chica europea, más alta que tú. Tiene ojos azules NATURALES, no necesita lentes de contacto. Y sí, tiene muchísimo más trasero que tú, y lo mismo puedo decir de los pechos—me ruborizo al escucharlo hablar así de mí.

—¡Ja! Ella puede ser todo lo que yo no soy, pero jamás tendrá el éxito que tengo yo—dice Alexa Briones algo molesta. Noto una voz celosa.

—Amor—le dice Hans—Creo que toda la familia Briones ha salido tabla: Tu madre, Lisette, tú….

—¡Me hartaste!—grita molesta—¡Procura pagar las cuentas este mes y no te enamores de esa europea! ¡Y recuerda: Abstente, porque yo seré tu primera mujer!

Alexa corta.

—Wow, que _agradable_ es tu novia—digo (Nótese el sarcasmo)

—Sí… bueno, resulta que iremos a Navy Pier.

—¿El Pier Park?—pregunto ansiosa.

—Así es—dice Hans.

—¡Oh, Hans, siempre he querido ir hasta allí!—digo abrazándolo y dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla—¡Gracias!

* * *

El Navy Pier es el lugar más visitado de Chicago. Originalmente diseñado como centro comercial, terminó siendo un lugar de todo: Desde un muelle, hasta un lugar en el que se practica tae-kwon-do.

Desde lejos puedo distinguir la rueda Ferris, la rueda de la fortuna ícono de la ciudad, que mide 150 pies de altura. Siempre quise subirme a la Ferris, mejor dicho, siempre quise subir a una rueda de la fortuna. Nunca he ido a un parque de diversiones.

Primero, Hans y yo entramos al Imax Theatre, algo similar a un cine. Se proyectará la película 'Sinsajo Parte Uno' y será en 3D. Hans y yo devoramos un enorme paquete de palomitas de maíz mientras vemos como Katniss Everdeen, la heroína de la historia, salva al Distrito 8.

—Tú eres Katniss—dice Hans de pronto—Y yo soy Gale.

—Idiota—le digo—Prefiero a Peeta.

—Bueno, entonces tú eres Katniss y yo Peeta.

—Así está mejor.

Luego de ver la película, la cual me dejó en suspenso pues ya no espero a que lancen la segunda parte, Hans y yo caminamos juntos por el muelle.

—¡Mira, paseos en bote!—digo, contemplando el atardecer.

—Pues vamos.

Hans paga por uno, se sube primero y me tiende la mano para que yo me suba, el atardecer le da un toque a la escena. No estamos solos, hay una cabina donde está el conductor de la lancha.

—Mira esa nube—me dice Hans—Tiene forma de flor.

—Esa tiene forma de corazón—digo apuntando a una.

—Y esa perece un labio lanzando un beso—dice Hans—¿Será un augurio?

—Lo dudo, no tengo con quien besarme—respondo—Y tu novia no está muy cerca como para que puedas besarla.

—Lo digo por nosotros—dice Hans. Yo me paralizo.

—Oh… bueno…—digo, sonrojándome—Debo admitir que besarte sí sería de mi agrado, pero no estoy lista aún… tiene que darse la situación.

—Te entiendo—dice Hans—Tienes una boca hermosa, no puedo esperar a hacerla mía.

—Je, je, je—repongo nerviosa—Deberás esperarte.

El paseo sigue silencioso y tranquilo, veo cómo las nubes tienen divertidas formas: Una sirena, un balón de fútbol americano, una nube con forma de nube…

—¡Mira, Elsa!—dice Hans interrumpiendo—¡Mira el agua!

—¡Peces de colores!—digo sorprendida y maravillada.

No sé cuando pasa todo, pero el sol desaparece poco a poco, una luna muy brillante azota el cielo y el paseo en bote termina.

—¿Vamos a la rueda?

—¡Claro!—digo—¡Jamás he subido a una!

Hans y yo hacemos la fila, la cual es larguísima. Las nubes, las de miles formas, poco a poco se comienzan a juntar. Se está nublando, la luna brilla sobre nosotros y las estrellas nos guiñan.

—Siguiente—dice el hombre a cargo, nosotros nos subimos a la rueda.

—¡Qué nervios!—digo, cuando empezamos a subir—¿Habías subido antes?

—No—dice Hans igual de nervioso que yo—Dicen que cuando se llega a la cima de esta rueda, se ve lo más hermoso del mundo.

—Vaya—digo—Todavía no llegamos a la cima y lo estoy viendo.

—Jaja, lo mismo podría decir yo.

De pronto, llegamos a la cima. Miro al frente: Se ve el Lago Michigan, todos los botes, barcos y buques que se dirigen a Chicago con sus lucen encendidas. El faro, justo debajo de nosotros ilumina toda la playa.

—¡Elsa, date vuelta!—dice Hans—¡Mira, Milwaukee se ve desde aquí!

Volteo y efectivamente, se ve una ciudad muy iluminada. Justo arriba de nosotros se ven los aviones que van al O'Hare… Muy hermoso. Entonces comenzamos a descender.

—¡Qué linda experiencia!—le digo a Hans—Gracias por traerme hasta acá.

—No lo agradezcas, lo importante es que lo pasamos juntos… como amigos especiales que somos.

—¿Cómo podré agradecerte?

—¿Te parece un beso?—me dice—Sólo uno…

—Lo siento… no estoy lista…

—Por favor—dice mi pelirrojo haciendo un puchero.

Yo suspiro, me acerco a él. El extiende sus labios hacia mí, esperando que deposite los míos sobre ellos, pero voy un poco más a la derecha, justo en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Elsa!—dice Hans molesto.

—¿Qué?—digo aguantándome la risa—No especificaste dónde era.

—Tienes razón.

Y salimos caminando, tranquilos, bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

**Chicas, siento mucho, mucho tardarme tanto :( es que me caí andando en Longboard y me fracturé el brazo derecho.**

**Ya estoy bien, por eso actualicé :D ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan del destino de Marcus, al haber secuestrado a Elsa y a Gothel?**

**Incluí la escena de Sinsajo, porque la fui a ver del día Martes ¡Soy fanática de los Juegos del Hambre!**

**En el siguiente capítulo odiaremos más a Lisette, tengo todo planeado**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Aurora Auror**

**PD: Si no actualizo en dos semanas seguidas, estamos en código rojo**


	18. Chapter 17

**Decimoséptimo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Es extraño pero hoy me he despertado muy contenta y positiva. Abro las ventanas de la habitación de Hans, donde ahora yo duermo y entono una pequeña cancioncilla.

_En las mañanas hay brillo_

_Brillo en Chicago hay_

_Y yo sé con toda certeza_

_Que todo muy bien va a estar_

Está nublado. Miro cómo los pájaros revolotean sobre mi cabeza, miro hacia abajo, varios pisos bajo mío y veo a las personas en la acera. Eso me hace más feliz. Independiente de que el cielo esté lleno de nubes.

_La anciana se va de compras_

_El conserje la acera limpiará_

_En Chicago todo es calma y paz_

_Ya nada podría ir mal,_

_Yo no creo que pasará_

Saco un vestido rosa y rápidamente me lo coloco, lista para seguir cantando.

_En las mañanas hay brillo_

_Brillo en Chicago hay_

_Y yo sé con toda certeza_

_Que todo muy bien va a es-_

Algo muy ruidoso me interrumpe, logrando que no alcanzara terminar mi estrofa. Salgo de la habitación de Hans molesta.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace ese ruido?

—Oh, Elsa…—dice él nervioso—Resulta que…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy viene alguien a almorzar…

—¿Quién?

—Mi querida cuñada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Lisette?

—Shh—dice él—El ruido que te hizo salir furiosa de la habitación… fue ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella… está fuera del departamento.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Hans! ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?—dice Lisette desde el pasillo—De hecho ni deberías abrirme, yo debería entrar y salir cuando quisiera, ya que esto también es propiedad de mi hermana…

—¿Te puedes esperar, Lisette?

—¡No! ¡Si vengo a almorzar mi tiempo contigo, es porque vine con algún motivo! ¡Por tu culpa llegaré tarde a elegir un vestido para la fiesta que estoy invitada!

—¿Qué hago? —le susurro a Hans—¿Me escondo?

—No—dice él sorprendiéndome—Deja que te vea, ya idearé todo un plan.

Hans se acerca a la puerta, gira el pomo y la abre. Entra una joven de cabello negro y un exceso de maquillaje para tapar las imperfecciones llevando una maleta.

—Hola Hans ¿Cómo estás?—le dice. Al parecer no notó mi presencia.

—Bien ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bueno en realidad no estoy bien—frunce el ceño—¡Hoy tenía rutina en el gimnasio, luego un baby-shower de mi mejor amiga, más mi sesión de spa y mi salida a comprar ropa para este invierno! Pero claro, vine aquí por encargo de Alexa.

—¿Qué quiere ella?

—Mira—dice Lisette con ojos llorosos—Me echaron del edificio en el que me quedaba porque me descubrieron robándole dinero a la recepcionista—Lisette comienza a gemir—Y no tenía dónde quedarme…

—¿Y entonces?—dice Hans desinteresado.

—Le conté a Alexa y me dijo que era bienvenida aquí, ya que esto también es de su propiedad. Así que, vine para quedarme.

—Pero Lisette—dice Hans nervioso—Aquí sólo hay una habitación y es la mía. Y lo único que queda para dormir es un sofá cama…

—No tengo problema en dormir en un sofá—responde ella optimista—Sólo necesito un techo y un lugar que tenga espejo para poder verme.

—Si es que no los rompes—dice Hans para sus adentros, cosa que logro escuchar y me aguanto la risa—Lisette, yo duermo en el sofá cama y la pieza… no la puedo usar ni yo ni tú…

—¿Porqué no la puedo usar?—pregunta molesta—Si tú duermes en el sofá, no debería importarte que alguien usara la cama.

—No puedes usar la cama porque ahí duermo yo—digo, los ojos de Lisette se fijan directamente en mí—Así que deberás buscar otro lugar donde quedarte, ¿Qué tal donde Marcus?

—¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vivo aquí—le respondo con una sonrisa triunfal—¿Por qué no te vas con Marcus?

—Porque según él, a su casa sólo entran chicas lindas y mujeres buenas. Al parecer yo no encajaba en esa etiqueta.

—¡Y vaya que tenía razón!—exclamo y me río de ella en su cara. Hans se me une y somos dos contra una. Lisette nos mira sorprendida a los dos, porque de seguro no está acostumbrada a que la traten de este modo.

—¿¡Te puedes callar rubia oxigenada!?—grita ella molesta acercándose a mí—¡Esta es propiedad de mí hermana y me quedaré aquí, pues la que sobra eres tú!

Lisette pasa a mi lado y veo que entra rápidamente a la habitación de Hans, de la cual me apoderé. La sigo y veo que la muy perra está destrozando mi ropa, vaciando mis maletas y rompiendo cuadros.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—le pregunto, ella hace caso omiso y veo que uno de los cuadros se estrella contra el suelo: Ese en el que salgo yo sola junto a mis padres.

—Boto tus cosas, así no es necesario que te quedes aquí—ella saca un vestido blanco de mi maleta y con sus garras lo parte en dos. Con tijeras recorta mis calcetas y le hace agujeros a mis bragas.

Entonces veo que saca un encendedor de su bolsillo y se acerca a mi billetera.

Rápidamente corro hacia ella, le agarro el brazo en el que sostiene el encendedor pero ella me quema el dedo.

—¡No toques mi dinero, mis documentos!—digo jalándola del cabello.

—¡Tú no me mandas, Elsa!

—¡Si eres valiente y te precias como mujer entonces date la vuelta y mírame!—le grito—¿O acaso eres una cobarde? ¿Una rata?

Al parecer di en el blanco, pues su espalda se tensa y se voltea hacia mí con su rostro contraído y los ojos rojos.

—Me volteo, porque la única rata aquí eres tú—dice ella y me escupe en la cara. Mis mejillas se enrojecen de ira.

Sin decir una palabra estampo mi palma en su mejilla y la abofeteo una, dos… cinco veces. Se lleva la mano justo donde estrellé mi mano y veo que lágrimas de sus ojos amenazan con salir.

—¿Por qué lloras, acaso nunca recibiste tu merecido?

—Lloro—dice desafiante—Porque una perra como tú se atrevió a tocar mi delicada piel.

Me dijo perra. Instantáneamente con la mano izquierda la agarro del pelo y saco todos los mechones de cabello posibles. Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas cuando le arranco mechones.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?—le pregunto.

—Perra.

Le doy una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas. Luego retrocedo lo más posible de ella, agarro vuelo y mi pie se estampa contra su estómago. El impacto es tan fuerte que cae de espalda. Debería ser piadosa con ella y dejar de golpearla, pero mi enojo me hace salirme de los límites.

Me acerca a su cara y le escupo, tal como ella me lo hizo a mí. Me arrodillo sobre ella y comienzo a golpearla con mis puños, la golpeo tantas veces cuando veo que estoy destrozando su piel y una herida florece más rápido que una flor.

—¡Elsa, no seas tan cruel!—dice Hans a mis espaldas, haciendo que me detenga—Es verdad que todos hemos querido golpear a Lisette en alguna oportunidad, pero te estás excediendo.

—Creo que tienes razón—le respondo.

Me pongo de pie y entro al baño para limpiar mis puños que tienen sangre de Lisette. ¿Debería arrepentirme? Se supone que sí, pero cada vez que la miro siento ganas de golpearla más fuerte.

—Para que veas que golpea igual que Anna—le digo. Ella se pone de pie lentamente y se lleva la mano a la herida en su mejilla. Comienza a llorar.

—Bien, lo conseguiste—dice ella entre llantos—Me voy de aquí, buscaré otro lugar dónde quedarme. Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

Y cierra la puerta del departamento, dejándonos a Hans y a mí muy desconcertados.

* * *

Como siempre, estar frente a todos me hace feliz, pero algo me inquieta: Lisette no se quedará de brazos cruzados. ¿Estará aquí para sabotear mi show? Lo creo probable, de modo que trataré de estar preparada a un apagón o a que un espectador tenga un problema.

Estoy muy ansiosa por cantar, pues esta canción es casi lo que siente por Hans. Estoy sola en el escenario, el primer show será un unitario por parte mía y en el segundo cantarán las demás chicas sin mí.

_I need your love__  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love, I need your love_

La pista de esta canción es electrónica, la cual me entretiene un poco y me hace imaginar que estoy en una disco. Ya varias parejas comienzan a captar mis intenciones al cantar.

_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door__  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me, do you feel the same?  
Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love, I need your love_

Busco a Hans en el bar, el está mirándome atentamente. Sonríe, sus ojos brillan por lo que ya ha descubierto que le he dedicado esta canción.

_Now I'm dreaming, will I ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong?  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me, do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again_

_I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love_

_I need your love_

_All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open_

_I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free_

La canción termina con una pista electrónica y me aplauden. Veo a Hans venir hacia mí, pero alguien lo agarra del cuello y se lo lleva.

—¡Si no me ves búscame en los alrededores!—me dice. Yo asiento.

Ya en los camarines Anna me felicita por cantar tan bien y me desea suerte con Hans. De pronto Rapunzel llega corriendo dónde nosotras.

—¡Elsa, no sabes cuánto te quiero!—dice ella abrazándome—¡Muchas, muchas gracias por cantar esta canción!

—¿Por qué?—preguntamos Anna y yo al unísono.

—¡Porque Flynn descubrió que necesitaba mi amor! ¡Y que yo necesitaba el suyo! Entonces…—hace una pausa—¡Me ha pedido matrimonio!

—¡Enserio!—grita Anna—¡Ah, qué emoción! ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

—Es el próximo fin de semana—dice ella con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué!?—dice Anna más sorprendida—¡Vaya, eso sí que es amor!

—¿No te parece que es muy temprano para casarte con él?—le pregunto—Se te declaró recién hoy, deberías esperar…

—Lo conozco desde hace años, ya deberíamos casarnos—dice llorando de felicidad.

—¡Estamos muy felices por ti Rapunzel!

Ella le cuenta a las demás bailarinas y se forma un coro de chicas emocionadas alrededor de ella.

—Chicas, ya creo quienes serán mis damas de honor—dice Rapunzel, por lo que todas nos quedamos en silencio, expectantes.

—Mérida, Cenicienta y Anna serán mis damas de honor—dice y esas tres exclaman emocionadas—Aurora, tú animarás la fiesta que se hará después del matrimonio por la iglesia y Tiana estará a cargo de la comida—estas dos saltan emocionadas— Jasmine, tú llevarás los anillos—dice y la morena celebra emocionada.

Yo me siento algo mal, pues Rapunzel no me ha dejado participar de su boda. ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado ser Dama de Honor!

—Elsa—dice Rapunzel mirándome—Me gustaría que tú fueras la madrina de mi boda.

¿Madrina, yo? Las chicas nos aplauden. Lágrimas de emoción brotan de mis ojos.

—¡Gracias Rapunzel!—digo abrazándola—¡Me encargaré de que tu boda sea la boda del año!

* * *

Las chicas presentaron ''Lady Marmalade'' de Christina Aguilera. Les salió muy bien y se ganaron una ovación. Reo que estaban tan emocionadas por la boda que se esforzaron en que les saliera perfecto.

No he visto a Hans desde que canté. Me pregunto dónde estará. No está en la cantina.

De pronto uno de mis aros se cae y me arrodillo buscándolo por el suelo, hasta que descubro una puerta que lleva a un sótano.

Bajo por la escalera y veo lo peor que mis ojos desearían ver: Lisette besando a Hans y éste correspondiéndole.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Al fin aparezco después de un largo periodo u-u**

**Resulta que tuve el famoso ''Bloqueo del Autor'' y quedé sin inspiración :/ Además que ayer fue mi graduación de octavo y salimos a comer a un restorán. ¡Y hoy es mi gala! Estoy muy ansiosa.**

**Bueno, lo importante es que actualicé y seguiré esta historia :D ¡Chicas por favor tengan piedad, es probable que me demore hasta dos semanas en escribir un sólo capítulo! Si me excedo de ese tiempo, pueden empezar a preocuparse.**

**La canción que canta Elsa al principio del capítulo es una adaptación de ''Mañanas en Ponyville" de la serie My Little Pony (Sí, antes la veía) y como ven aquí se llama ''Mañanas en Chicago"**

**La segunda es ''I Need Your Love'' de Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding. ¡Es una de las cientas que me encantan!**

**¡Gracias a todos los que han comentado, dando follor y agregando a favoritos! ¡Sobretodo a los nuevos followers de esta historia!**

**¡Cuídense!**


	19. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**No, no es un capítulo :/ ¡Pero quería desearles feliz navidad a todos los que lean esto! Ya sean anónimos o usuarios registrados, espero que disfruten este día :3**

**¿Pidieron algo? Espero que les llegue todo lo que quieran ;) Si les interesa, yo no pedí nada u.u es que antes estaba tan obsesionada con cosas como Barbies, Monster High y Bratz que las pedía cada año pero este año no hay nada que me guste porque tengo todo lo que quiero u.u**

**En fin ¡Disfruten mucho este día, pásenlo con los seres que más quieren y coman muuchoo en la cena!**

**¿Cuando actualizaré? No tengo ni **** idea, llevo 229 palabras escritas :'( La inspiración ha estado muy baja. Pero ya sé mas o menos que sucederá en los siguientes capítulos :D**

**Ahorita, un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo (18, creo) como regalito de Navidad**

* * *

—Él me eligió a mí, la hermosa, curvilínea y con experiencia sexual, me eligió a mí: Lisette.

—¿Esto es enserio?—mis ojos se posan en los ojos verdes de Hans—¿De verdad tú…?

—Sí, Elsa—me dice secamente—Amo a Lisette más que a nadie, lo nuestro fue sólo un juego ¿De verdad iba yo a querer a una rubia oxigenada como tú?

* * *

**U.u ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué Hans le dijo eso a Elsa? ¿Es el final de esta relación Helsa? Yo solo sé la respuesta (Risa Malvada) de modo que los dejaré con intriga.**

**¡Pasen felices fiestas! :D**

**Aurora Auror**


	20. Chapter 18

**Decimoctavo Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

No puedo creer que Hans esté besando a Lisette. Es su cuñada y se supone… se supone que yo le gustaba.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

Hans se despega rápidamente de Lisette, con rostro temeroso. Sus ojos verdes brillan nerviosos y me miran suplicándome… ¿Perdón? ¿Quiere que lo perdone?

Lisette en cambio, me mira con una sonrisa. Y recuerdo sus palabras: "Esto no se queda así", en la mañana cuando la golpeé.

—Lo que pasa es que este bombón pelirrojo—dice Lisette con una sonrisa sardónica—Se me insinuó y yo felizmente le correspondí. Vaya, este hombre besa tan bien… Es una suerte que me haya besado a mi antes que a ti.

—Hans ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Eee… yo…

—Hans está loco por mí.

—¡Pero Hans!—digo desesperada—¡Ella es tu cuñada! ¡Es mi enemiga! ¡Es… Es Lisette Briones! ¡Lis-cerda!

—Una lástima Elsa—dice ella—Pues Hans me eligió a mí, a la hermosa y curvilínea Lisette…

—Eres una tabla—la interrumpo—Tienes copa A.

—Me eligió a mí, la hermosa, curvilínea y con experiencia sexual, yo Lisette.

—¿Esto es enserio?—mis ojos se posan en los ojos verdes de Hans—¿De verdad tú…?

—Sí, Elsa—me dice secamente—Amo a Lisette más que a nadie, lo nuestro fue sólo un juego ¿De verdad iba yo a querer a una rubia oxigenada como tú?

* * *

Cuando recién llegué a Chicago encontré a Rapunzel como una mala persona. No me agradaba.

Ahora me contradigo y me arrepiento de haber pensado eso: Ella me aceptó con todo mi equipaje, me hizo un espacio en su departamento para que me pueda quedar acá.

—Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Elsa—me dice Rapunzel—Los cinco te extrañamos mucho.

Ella, junto a Flynn, Kristoff, Anna y Olaf se me acercan y me dan un abrazo grupal. Anna no entiende qué me pasó que estoy aquí.

—¿Te hizo algo?—me pregunta—¿Hans…?

—Sí—digo—Rapunzel, Anna ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Ellas aceptan y me llevan al balcón. Evito mirar justo al frente, ya que el balcón de Hans está justo delante de mí y él está fumando un cigarrillo.

—¿Y bien?—pregunta la morena—¿Qué nos querías decir?

—Primero que todo, gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí.

—No agradezcas…

—Ve directo al grano, Elsa—dice Anna—¿Qué te hizo Hans?

—Él—digo, pero algo en mi pecho hace que me cueste articular palabras—Hans… Lisette…

Los ojos de Anna lanzan llamas cuando menciono a Lis-cerda. Rapunzel me mira preocupada.

—Lisette y Hans—suspiro—Lisette y Hans están saliendo.

—¿Qué?—dice Rapunzel intrigada—¡Pero si Hans sale con Alexa, la hermana de Lisette!

—¡Esa perra se las verá conmigo!—dice Anna—¿Hay algo más que nos quieras contar?

—Sí; Hans dijo que… dijo—mis ojos me pesan, siento como algo quiere salir—dijo que… que todo había sido un… un juego.

Termino devastada. Decir eso fue mucho para mí y termino llorando en el hombro de Rapunzel. Ella me da palmaditas en la espalda.

Anna, sujetada en los barrotes del balcón grita al frente:

—¡Oye, Westergaard!—Hans mira al frente, nos mira a nosotras. Sus ojos se sobresaltan al verme llorando—¡Eres un idiota! ¡La perdiste y desaprovechaste la oportunidad de tenerla a tu lado!

—Si tan solo me dejaran explicar…—grita Hans.

—No tienes nada que explicar—interviene Rapunzel—Salvo que eres un hijo de… —deja la frase en el aire—No lo esperé de ti, Hans. Elsa se veía muy enamorada de ti.

—¡Ustedes no saben que es lo que yo siento!

—¡Por supuesto que no lo sabemos!—grita Anna furiosa—¡No somos un monstruo como tú!

Y ambas me toman de la mano y me llevan dentro, cerrando la puerta del balcón.

**Días después**

Estamos Rapunzel, Anna, las demás chicas del Arendelle y yo. Todas nos probamos ropa que cambiamos constantemente, indecisas.

Yo exijo en tener todo a punta de pistola. Nadie se negará a mis proposiciones o los terminaré haciendo cubitos de hielo. Veo que Jasmine se decide por un sari de color celeste-aguamarina, muy bonito. Aurora **(NdT: the princess, not me)** usa un vestido fucsia y por la sonrisa de su rostro, veo que es el que escogerá. Y Mérida con un vestido oscuro. De hecho, todas llevan un vestido que no les pasa de las rodillas. Todas, menos yo.

Rapunzel usa un vestido de novia hermoso: Es tan blanco como una perla, ceñido en la cintura y con un pequeño escote de corazón.

—Elsa—me dice—Creo que cortaré mi cabello rubio para la boda. Me lo dejaré hasta la altura del mentón y lo teñiré café, ¿Te parece?

—Es tú boda, Rapunzel. Además yo creo que hasta calva te verías preciosa.

—¡Gracias, Elsa! Mira, ese vestido de allí—dice señalando hacia mi derecha—Creo que te quedaría divino.

Yo me acerco a él. Me lo pruebo. Me miro en el espejo. Me veo… bien.

**Horas después**

Me sorprende ver que Anna le aplauda a un hombre casi desnudo. Es la despedida de soltera de mi apadrinada y un estríper musculoso, vestido con una minúscula bragueta baila frente a todas.

—¡Muéstrame ese trasero!—grita Tiana.

—¡Sacude el paquete!—la secunda Cenicienta.

Él hace lo que le piden, saca algo de trasero y mueve su virilidad. Anna está vuelta loca gritándole cosas, algunas incoherentes (producto del alcohol). De pronto, entran dos chicos más igual de semi-desnudos y comienzan a bailar.

—Pedimos a tres chicas del público para que nos hagan lo que deseen—dice uno de ellos.

Rápidamente, Mérida se acerca a uno de ellos, uno moreno. Ella sacude su trasero y lo restriega contra la ingle del bailarín, que tiene las manos atadas con una corbata.

Rapunzel es la segunda en escoger, se acerca al chico rubio y rápidamente manosea sus pectorales mientras le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Él también tiene las manos atadas.

El último chico (creo que es latinoamericano) nos mira, como preguntando quien será la siguiente. Las rubias, Cenicienta y Aurora se pelean por decidir quién será la que se queda con el morenazo. Lo mismo con Tiana y Anna. De pronto los ojos de las cuatro se posan en mí.

—¡Debería ser Elsa!—grita Tiana—Es la única que no pelea.

—¡Sí, tiene toda la razón!

—¡Grande Elsa!—me anima Anna.

Yo estoy pasmada. Nunca he hecho esto. Jamás he sido tan carnal con un chico, incluso me saltaba todas las partes cachondas de las películas. Creo que me salte todas las partes de sexo en la película ''Friends with Benefits'' y ni hablar de ''American Pie''.

El chico me sonríe. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa algo nerviosa y miro sus manos atadas. ¿Qué puedo hacer? En parte estoy sorprendida mirando su cuerpo, tan tonificado. _El de Hans es mejor. _Me dice una vocecita en mi cabeza.

¿¡Qué hago pensando en ese cabrón!?

Rápidamente mis manos se aferran a las caderas del chico y con mi lengua recorro sus pectorales, su six-pack. Escucho como suelta un gemido cuando mordisqueo su pecho y eso me prende. Mis traicioneras manos bajan hasta su trasero –parcialmente cubierto por la bragueta- y aprieto sus glúteos.

—¡Así se hace Elsa!

—¡Lo vas a excitar!

—¡Te envidio!

Sigo acariciando sus glúteos hasta que mis manos suben hasta sus hombros y me aferro a él, mientras mis labios dejan un rastro de besos desde la oreja hasta su cuello.

De pronto los tres chicos dicen: ¡Cambio! Y nosotras nos volvemos a sentar mientras que Anna, Tiana y Cenicienta comienzan a hacer sus fechorías con los chicos. Aurora queda devastada: Es la única que no ha tenido la oportunidad de manosear a uno de los estríperes.

Mi cabeza me regaña severamente. No debí hacer eso. No debí hacer eso. Papá y mamá me enseñaron a ser educada y rompí todos esos esquemas. Pero a la vez estoy contenta: ¡Cómo se habría puesto Hans al verme hacer esto! ¡Verde de envidia!

**Un día después. Día sábado.**

Los ojos de Flynn se iluminan al ver entrar a Rapunzel con su vestido de novia, sus ojos verdes centelleando, su largo velo y su nuevo corte de cabello. Lo que más me gusta del traje que lleva es su velo, muy largo. **(ndT: Como el que llevó en el corto Enredados por Siempre)** Ella es escoltada por un chico alto, de ojos igualmente verdes y pelirrojos: ¡Hans!

¡Se supone que Rapunzel estaba molesta con él por lo que me había hecho! A mi lado izquierdo, escucho a Anna gruñir.

Hans deja a Rapunzel al lado de Flynn y me mira atentamente. De tonta, desvío mi mirada del altar, cruzando mis ojos con los de él.

"¿Me disculpas?" dice moviendo los labios.

Rápidamente niego con la cabeza y le digo moviendo los labios: "Eso no se hace, sabías que odiaba a Lisette y lo único que hiciste fue humillarme"

Él baja la miraba y entonces Rapunzel y Flynn dan sus votos, y el sacerdote anuncia alegremente.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Flynn le da un casto beso en los labios a Rapunzel y todos estallamos en aplausos. A medida que ellos avanzan, los invitados les arrojan arroz deseándoles la buena suerte. Ellos se suben a la limusina que contrató Gothel y se van directo a la fiesta.

Rápidamente me voy con Anna y Kristoff, no quiero ver a Hans.

* * *

La fiesta es divertida, hay buena comida (preparada por la grandiosa Tiana) música y chocolate en exceso. Hace unos minutos tuve que subir al pequeño escenario a dar mis palabras a los ya esposos y debo admitir que casi me desmayo al sentir todo esos ojos sobre mí.

Miento. Casi me desmayo al sentir esos ojos verdes inconfundibles, los ojos de Hans Westergaard que me miraban fijamente tratando de comunicarse con la mirada.

Me pone nerviosa, hace que recuerde que me encuentra fea y que para él soy una rubia oxigenada… Anna todavía lo fulmina con la mirada y juntas le preguntamos a Rapunzel porqué lo había invitado. A eso, respondió:

—Pienso que todos merecen segundas oportunidades, además creo que deberías escucharlo. Tiene algo que contarte—dijo abriendo mucho los ojos—Ahora no peleemos por un simple invitado, yo no tenía quien me llevara del brazo y el accedió alegremente. Ahora, tengo que disfrutar esta fiesta para luego ir de _honeymoon_ a Los Ángeles.

Ahora mismo, veo que hay un baile de parejas. Obviamente al centro están Rapunzel y Flynn, pero también veo a Anna y a Kristoff, a Tiana y a su novio Naveen, a Jasmine y su novio Alejandro, quien prefiere que lo llamemos Aladdín.

Mérida es una de las pocas mujeres que observa como los demás bailan, aunque si la miro con más atención: Se está guardando comida en los bolsillos y bajo las mangas.

—¿Sería capaz de concederme este baile?—dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Gran cosa, el pelirrojo se encuentra sonriendo seductoramente para que acepte. Estoy al borde de negarme, pero recuerdo las palabras de Rapunzel: "Tiene algo que contarte".

—Bueno—respondo secamente—Sólo porque nadie más quiso bailar conmigo.

Su mano coge fuertemente mi cintura y con la otra sostiene mi mano. Cuanto quisiera abrazarlo, decirle que me muero por besarlo y quizá ir a la cama con él, pero recuerdo que lo nuestro fue sólo un juego y se me pasa.

—Te ves hermosa con ese vestido celeste—me dice.

—Lo sé, soy hermosa—respondo arrogante—Pero de usted me suena a mentira y chantaje, recuerde que para usted seré la rubia oxigenada con la que se divirtió.

—¿Ahora vas a hablar de manera cordial?—pregunta irónico—Pues yo también la trataré como debo, majestad.

—¿Majestad?

—Usted es la reina del hielo, Elsa. Es la reina de mi corazón, mi copo de nieve.

Estoy a punto de llorar.

—Rapunzel me dijo que me querías contar algo. Sé rápido, que no quiero bailar más contigo.

—Lisette me amenazó con contarle a Alexa de lo nuestro y me dijo que simuláramos que nos besábamos. Lo hice, porque si Alexa se enteraba de lo nuestro me echaba del departamento. Me hizo ensayar las palabras que te destrozaron tanto y se me partió el alma al ver tu expresión cuando te dije que habías sido un pasatiempo… Perdóname, este poco tiempo que he estado sin ti me ha hecho mal.

—Tranquilo—le susurro en la oreja, estoy sollozando—Te perdono.

Terminamos de bailar. De hecho, la fiesta terminó y nosotros seguíamos girando y bailando. Rapunzel se despide de mí con un abrazo y le desea buena suerte a Hans. Rápidamente el lugar se comienza a vaciar y Hans pide un taxi, ya que no le pareció correcto venir en moto a la boda.

Ya en su habitación, comienzo a desvestirme. Recuerdo que yo era la que dormía en la cama y Hans en el sofá. Ya estando solo en sujetador y bragas, veo que la puerta se abre lentamente y Hans entra semidesnudo, usando solamente unos bóxers marca Calvin Klein.

—No puedo resistir más, Elsa—me dice—Te deseo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, es que he estado muy ocupada (Vacaciones de verano, pasé año nuevo en Valparaíso y después fuimos a Mendoza) Además que he estado muy poco inspirada y hace poco mi papá tuvo que viajar al extrangero por asuntos laborales :( Lo extraño mucho.**

**¿Les gustó este capítulo? A mí si jejeje me encantó escribir la escena de la despedida de soltera. Espero que el adelanto anterior no las haya echo odiar a Hans, como vemos todo esto fue planeado por Lis-cerda :/ **

**¡Se viene el lemmon! ¿Les gustó como terminó este capítulo? ¿Qué sucederá? A pesar de que he leído la trilogía completa de 50 Shades of Grey, siento que soy algo inexperta y desearía que me recomendaran fics M para inspirarme. **

**Otra cosa, subiré un OS Helsa esta tarde llamado "Cuestión Matutina", manténganse atentos :D Y también he publicado una historia en Wattpad, llamada "You are a Womanizer, baby" Me gustaría que la leyeran u.u**

**¡Eso es todo, cuídense!**

**PD: Estamos en la recta final :')**


	21. Chapter 19

**Decimonoveno Capítulo**

**Pov Elsa**

**Advertencia: Contenido explícito u.u**

* * *

Hans se inclina sobre mí. Sus palabras me tienen aturdida. "Te deseo Elsa". Hans me desea… ¡Joder! Ya sé cómo terminará esto.

Siento que sudo frío. Obviamente yo también quería llegar a tener intimidad con él, pero… Esto me tomó por sorpresa. Veo mis senos; al parecer están recién entrando en la copa C y eso significa que Hans no se burlará de mi por ser plana de pechos.

Miro más debajo de mi sujetador, ya que algo me molesta justo en la ingle, algo que empuja contra mí. Un bulto algo largo de los bóxers de Hans me demuestra que definitivamente este pelirrojo me desea: ¡Está teniendo una erección, madre mía!

Sus manos hacen caricias en mi cara; recorren mi nariz, mis mejillas y la comisura de los labios.

—Eres tan bonita—me dice—No sabes cuánto esperé llegar a esto.

Veo que sus labios se acercan hacia mí. ¡Me va a besar! Preparada para recibir el beso me llevo una gran decepción: Hans me besa en la mejilla. Luego en la otra. En la frente, en la punta de la nariz.

—Tan callada que estás—me dice preocupado—¿Acaso no quieres?

—Bésame, Hans—suplico—Bésame.

Sus labios presionan fuertemente sobre los míos. La pasión es tan grande que no me doy cuenta cuando entreabro mis labios para que su lengua tenga acceso a mi boca.

Su lengua se enrosca en la mía y la invita a bailar salsa, tango, samba… yo me aferro a sus hombros para que así el beso sea más intenso y clavo mis uñas en su piel.

—¿Estás lista?—me pregunta.

—No—digo—Déjame ir al baño un minuto.

Rápidamente salgo de la cama y entro al baño. No me he depilado, no quiero que se fije en mis vellos. Rápidamente me aplico crema de afeitar de hombres y agarro una cuchilla de afeitar. Rápidamente la paso por todas mis piernas y agradezco que afortunadamente mi sexo no sea peludo, pues me aterra tener que depilarme ahí.

Me cepillo los dientes con el cepillo de Hans y encuentro un perfume de mujer en el estante del baño: "_Circus Fantasy_" No debe ser mío, pues no compro de esa marca. Me imagino que debió de haber pertenecido a Alexa o a Lisette.

Esperen. Si Lisette se entera de que Hans y yo tenemos una relación sexual lo acusará y el pobre quedará en la calle… ¡A la mierda con esa tabla! Debo sentir el momento, aprovecharlo, disfrutar… solo espero que no me duela.

Ya depilada y perfumada salgo del baño y me acuesto junto a Hans.

—Estoy lista.

—¿Qué hiciste que te demoraste tanto?

Mierda. Eso significa que tenía muchos días sin depilarme las piernas.

—Me lavé la cara y las piernas. Quiero estar impecable para esta ocasión.

Entonces él se pone encima de mí y baja la copa de mi sujetador dejando mi pezón al aire. Siento algo de pudor, nunca nadie me ha visto los pechos. Ni siquiera Anna.

Baja también la copa del otro pezón y su boca va directo a mi seno izquierdo. Su lengua se pasa por mi areola y sus dientes mordisquean mi pecho. Esto se siente tan… tan… ¡Bien! Su boca tan ágil se cierne sobe mi seno izquierdo y poco a poco siento que se está endureciendo dentro de su boca. Cuando ya no le cabe completamente en la boca se va al otro seno, el derecho y repite el procedimiento.

Mientras mordisquea y lame mi pezón derecho, sus manos se van al izquierdo y tiran suavemente de él. Un gemido se me escapa involuntariamente.

Luego mi pezón también se endurece en su boca y comienza a tirar de él hasta sacarme un gemido más.

Su lengua recorre desde el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha hasta mi cuello, donde comienza a besarme de una manera tan posesiva que hace que me arquee y que mi mano lentamente baje hasta mis bragas.

—Ah, no—dice Hans al ver que mis dedos juguetean encima de mi ropa interior—Tu no te tocarás, seré yo el que te toque.

Me baja las bragas y su lengua baja desde mis pechos, hasta mi ombligo, hasta el monte de Venus… entonces recién me percato de lo que sucederá: ¡Me va a tocar ahí!

Su cabeza baja justo a la altura de mi ingle y uno de sus dedos se introduce lentamente en mí. Gimo. Es una sensación desconocida y algo molesta.

Hans introduce otro dedo más y definitivamente siento placer. Juega un poco sacando y volviendo a meter sus dedos en mí hasta que sube más a mi clítoris y lo masajea con sus pulgares.

Una dulce sensación se siente en mi interior. Siento que estoy por partirme en dos, y que todos mis sentidos se concentran en el punto en el cual Hans juega hábilmente. De pronto para de masajearme el clítoris y sube hasta darme un beso posesivo, un beso muy, muy delicioso. Nuestras lenguas se sacuden al ritmo de una canción de Eminem, así de rápido.

Me deja de besar y se arrodilla en la cama. Poco a poco, sus manos avanzan lentamente hasta sus bóxers y los baja dejando al aire su gloriosa y gran erección.

No le puedo quitar los ojos de encima es tan… grande. Hans me hace bajar de la cama y arrodillarme, él se pone de pie. Su miembro erecto está a la altura de mi boca entonces comprendo lo que pretende que haga: Quiere que le haga un oral, para lubricar.

Cojo su miembro con la mano izquierda y lentamente me acerco a él.

Mi lengua se enrosca en su cabeza y gira lentamente. Estoy provocando que gima. Es sencillo; sostengo con una mano y mi lengua hace todo el trabajo.

—No te concentres en un solo punto, quiero follarte la boca—me dice sin pudor.

Entonces dejo de lamerle la punta e introduzco su pene erecto en mi boca. El sabor es algo con lo que puedo lidiar, es ligeramente salado. Ya dentro de mi boca mi lengua hace todo lo que puede para sacarle gemidos de placer al pelirrojo: recorre el glande de principio a fin, mis labios aprietan succionando y veo como mi ojiverde se retuerce de placer.

—Suficiente—dice casi jadeando—Así como estamos es probable que me venga en tu boca y yo lo único que quiero es estar dentro de ti.

Me acuesta en la cama boca arriba. El se cierno sobre mí y saca un preservativo de la mesa de luz. Vaya preparado. Se lo pone y acerca la cabeza de su pene a la entrada de mi sexo.

—Te voy a penetrar, pero prometo ser cuidadoso para no lastimarte. Entiendo que esta es tu primera vez.

Y entra en mí bruscamente.

—¡Aaah!—gimo. Siento una sensación dolorosa en mi interior y entonces comprendo que mi himen se ha desgarrado. En otras palabras, Hans me ha desvirgado y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle adiós a mi castidad.

Sale lentamente. Me siento vacía. Me ha penetrado una vez y ya extraño esa sensación en mi interior.

Hans me vuelve a penetrar, esta vez sin piedad, sin detenerse.

Yo gimo fuertemente. Clavo mis uñas en su piel.

Hans me embiste y yo me encuentro acercando mis caderas más hacia él. De pronto se detiene y dice:

—Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y afírmate en mis hombros.

Hago lo que me pide y entonces él me vuelve a penetrar. Sexo en el aire, jamás creí que llegaría a esto.

Hans me embiste y yo clavo mis uñas aún más fuerte en su espalda, para a firmarme y porque esto sí que es intenso.

—Nunca creí que sería tan satisfactorio follarte—me dice Hans—Pero me pondré más bravo, quiero todo tu placer y quiero escucharte más.

Entonces comienza a entrar y salir de mí muy, muy rápido. Lágrimas saltan de mis ojos, esto es mucho para mi primera vez.

—¡Aaah!—gimo—Esto… es… mucho.

Mis caderas logran cogerle el ritmo a sus embestidas y comienzo a acostumbrarme al movimiento brutal. Se siente bien, se siente tan…

Una sensación surge en mi interior. Siento como si un pequeño ejército se fuera acercando cada vez al exterior mío. Hans cada vez lo hace más rápido, tan rápido que pierdo el ritmo. Esa sensación se centra justo en mi sexo, siento que todo mi mundo gira alrededor de mi ingle y que me estoy partiendo en dos.

Mis músculos se tensan, siento que mi clítoris está al borde de estallar y tengo algunas pequeñas contracciones. De pronto no doy más, me parto en dos, siento una dulce y poderosa sensación y me encuentro gimiendo muy, muy alto.

—¡Oh, Hans!—digo—¡Ah! Te… te amo.

Y el orgasmo me consume. Me destruye. Un incendio que abrasa todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

Entonces Hans se viene dentro mío y cae encima de mi cuerpo que aún tirita por la sensación del orgasmo.

* * *

—¿Hans?—una voz femenina logra despertarme—¿Hans?

Siento pasos en la habitación. ¿Estaré alucinando?

—Hans, ¿Porqué hay un sostén en el suelo?

Mierda, no estoy alucinando.

—¿Hans, porqué se ve tan llena la cama? No me digas que…

La voz prende la luz dejando al descubierto a una muchacha morena, con un aire parecido a Lisette solo que más orgulloso y más maleducado.

—¿¡Estás acostándote con otra en nuestro departamento!?

—¡Alexa! ¡No sé cómo explicarlo!—dice Hans nervioso.

—Calmados los dos—digo—Hans pásame mi ropa.

Rápidamente me visto. Salgo rápidamente del departamento y aún se escuchan los gritos de Alexa, la hermana de Lisette.

He dejado a Hans en la calle. Esto me perseguirá para siempre, debo escapar, irme lejos de aquí para que Hans no me encuentre.

Saco mi teléfono y marco a quien jamás se me ocurrió que llamaría: Marcus.

—¿Aló?

—Marcus, soy Elsa—le digo—No le pidas más dinero a Gothel. Yo estoy dispuesta a que me lleves, a donde sea que me quieras llevar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Actualicé rápido, ¿No?**

**Me siento terriblemente mal al escribir esto, sé que quedó horrible, tan horrible como una mosca revoloteando alrededor de las heces de un animal. Pero bueno, hice lo que pude u-u Hubiera sido más fácil narrarlo de manera omnisciente, pero como esta historia incluye POV's tuve que arriesgarme.**

**Tengan piedad; soy joven aún y muy inexperta en este tipo de cosas :( Aún así espero que les haya gustado, pues hice todo lo que pude.**

**Y el final... bueno, al fin apareció Alexa :0 Pero tranquilas, no es tan mala como se la imaginan ;) Ya en el siguiente todo esto se acaba u.u ¡El último capítulo tiene plazo de publicación hasta el día domingo! El final será muy dramático, los que me conocen deberían tenerlo claro jeje :) También habrá epílogo *-***

**¿Qué sucederá? ¿Terminarán estos dos juntos? U.U Los veo en el siguiente y último capítulo **

**Aurora Auror**

* * *

**Reviews Anónimos**

**HiCookieMonster: **¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**F:** Me alegra que me hayas extrañado, espero no decepcionarte aquí (Aunque estoy segura de que fue un asco)

**Helsa Fan:** No andes depresiva, me alegra subirte el ánimo :) Obviamente la odiamos, tengo planeado un pequeño castigo para ella jejeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo (Repito, aunque haya quedado mal) PD: Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo! no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo xD

* * *

**¡Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer!**

**PD: ¡He publicado un nuevo fic! Se llama "Nunca Dejaré de Amarte", por favor léanlo si pueden. Obviamente es Helsa. **


	22. Chapter 20

**Vigésimo Capítulo**

**Pov Hans**

* * *

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces aquí?—le espeto a Alexa, no puedo creer que por culpa de ella se haya ido mi querido copo de nieve.

—¡Lo siento! Quería darte una buena noticia, de verdad que lamente interrumpirte con tu nueva novia.

—¿No estás molesta?

—No, porque vine aquí con la intención de terminar—¿Esto es una broma?—Ya que en Nueva York conocí a un chico alemán, que está muy bueno. Me prometió comodidades, me alegré de inmediato y como es adinerado me conviene estar con él.

—¿Lo quieres por el dinero?—le pregunto con asco.

—En parte sí, pero me trata tan bien. Es el único que no me hace sentir como una puta.

—Lamento la expresión, pero eres una puta.

—Lo sé—dice riendo—Gracias por salir con una chica tan insoportable como yo y suerte con la rubia, que estaba muy buena.

—¿Y el departamento?—pregunto.

—¿No entiendes que me estoy separando de ti y que me voy a Alemania? ¡Obviamente es tuyo, so bobo!

* * *

El desayuno ha sido vacío y triste. Pretendía ensuciar a Elsa con jarabe de arce y limpiarla lamiéndola. Maldita Alexa, aunque me sorprendió siendo amable y comprensiva, se hubiera esperado. Por su culpa Elsa se ha enojado, se hizo una mala idea… De pronto mi teléfono suena y tengo la vaga esperanza de que sea Elsa. Pero no, en la pantalla se lee: _Vieja Bruja-Llamando_.

Es Gothel, me pregunto qué querrá.

—¿Aló?

—¡Escúchame Westergaard!—suena asustada e histérica—¡Mi negocio no se irá abajo por culpa tuya!

—¿Qué quiere decir, señora?

—¡Que por tu culpa perdí a la chica más rentable de mi Cabaret!—oh, no—¡Si Elsa se va a Nueva York con Marcus, los ingresos disminuirán porque mi pajarito cantor no se encontrará en el escenario!

—¿Qué Elsa se va con Marcus?

—No te quiere volver a ver, dice que al parecer quedaste en la calle, pelirrojo—me dice con un deje de compasión—Y no quiere sentirse culpable toda la vida mirándote al rostro, por eso huye, por cobarde.

—No le diga cobarde—le regaño—Ayer vino Alexa y nos vio acostados… Elsa piensa que sigo comprometido con ella, pero Briones vino a terminar conmigo.

—Aún puedes recuperarla—me dice—Ahora son las once de la mañana, el avión de Elsa sale a las 17:00.

Gothel cuelga. Aún puedo recuperarla. Me quedan seis horas. Algo golpea ferozmente mi puerta, espero que sea Elsa. Al abrirla veo su mismo molde de rostro, pero es una muchacha más baja que ella, con el cabello mucho más oscuro y lleva dos trenzas en vez de una: Anna.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermana!?

—Anna, yo…

—¡Cállate!—grita—¿Porqué mierda no terminaste con Alexa antes de quitarle la inocencia?

—Yo…

—¡Déjame hablar! ¡Por tu culpa mi hermana se va a Nueva York, con ese patético princeso de Marcus! ¿Pensaste en lo que dirían nuestros tíos, Kai y Gerda? ¡Si se llegasen a enterar que cada una está en un lado distinto de los ! Siento asco de ti, solo la querías para tener sexo. Eso no es ser un hombre, un hombre de verdad habría salido tras la mujer que ama; no encerrarse en su departamento evitando todo tipo de problemas.

Las palabras de Anna me hieren. Tiene razón, debí cortar con Alexa, soy un asco y no estoy actuando como macho. Soy… soy una mierda. Ella sale furiosa de mi departamento y sé que es ahora cuando debo actuar.

* * *

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Me estoy hospedando en la habitación de Marcus en el hotel Wyndham Grand Chicago Riverfront. Cuando lo llamé, pasé a buscar mis maletas al departamento de Rapunzel, ahora solo habitado por Anna, Kristoff y el poodle Olaf. Anna se puso hecha una furia, lloramos juntas y le prometí visita en algún futuro.

Marcus entra con una bandeja para darme desayuno, trae un emparedado con quesillo y un vaso de jugo.

—¿De verdad quieres venir conmigo a Nueva York?—me pregunta.

—Sí, lo hago porque si yo me voy a Manhattan usted no comprará el Cabaret.

—Sí, si te vas conmigo no lo compraré. Si te quedas aquí, compraré esa casucha y obtendré el dinero que Gothel me debe.

—No quiero que compres el Cabaret porque sé que a Gothel y a algunos de sus trabajadores—digo pensando en Hans—Les gusta trabajar ahí.

Bebo mi desayuno y me doy cuenta que he recibido un mensaje de texto.

_*Te seguí, en un minuto quiero que abras la puerta*_

¡Joder! Ese puto de Hans me ha seguido. Suena el timbre. Marcus abre la puerta pensando que debe ser para él. Pero no entra el chico pelirrojo, entra una joven morena, Alexa.

—¡Elsa, perdóname no quise que ocurriera esto!—me dice—¡Estás confundida!

—No, Alexa, puedes ir a reírte con Lisette. Cagaron mi relación.

—¡Yo no amo a Hans, por favor vuelve con él!—me mira fijamente—¡Esto es un malentendido!

—No te creo, ahora sal de aquí.

Ella se va. No creo nada de lo que dijo, estoy segura que era mentira.

* * *

**Pov Hans**

* * *

Recién me llamó Alexa. No hay caso, Elsa no la quiso escuchar. La entiendo, pero esto no se debe quedar así. Elsa… Elsa es algo de otro mundo, no puedo encontrar una palabra que la describa. ¡Y pensar que la encontré huyendo porque había derramado las botellas de alcohol!

Esperen, un momento. Tengo claro que Elsa se va con Marcus, probablemente a trabajar en los musicales de Broadway. Pero, ¿En qué condiciones trabajará? ¿Tendrá cuidado con los pervertidos que van de público? ¿Podrá orientarse en una ciudad tan grande como NY?

Creo que ya sé dónde puedo disculparme con ella, comienzo a idear el momento y la situación.

Sólo necesito un megáfono.

* * *

**Pov Elsa**

* * *

Marcus llega a mi lado con una sonrisa pícara. Veo que trae una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Creo que deberé firmar algo. Espero que no haya letra pequeña.

Silenciosamente me lo extiende y lo leo. Es un contrato, mi nuevo trabajo en la gran manzana. "Rick's Cabaret, las mujeres más hermosas del mundo" dice. Creo que eso sólo logrará subirme el ego, que me acepten en un lugar con bellezas de otro mundo… Es sólo una descripción de lo que debo hacer: Bailar, formar parte de coros, hacer solos, servir comida, solicitar propinas. Algo fácil para mí, nada que no pueda manejar.

Aunque, hay un par de cosas que me hacen dudar de aceptar este trabajo: Debo permitir que los hombres me digan cosas suidas de tono y que me toqueteen un poco, además que debo usar ropa provocativa.

_"La mujer deberá usar pantimedias color negro transparente y un sujetador que sólo tape lo necesario, digamos que podrían usar cinta adhesiva para cubrir sus pezones y listo. También botas y/o tacones negros; ese sería el uniforme para el turno de mesera._

_Para los bailes se usará ropa de acuerdo a la letra o el ritmo de la canción/instrumental a presentar. Eso sí, la sensualidad estará presente en el traje. Ejemplo: Si se baila chachachá la joven deberá usar un sujetador o mini corsé y unas bragas de encaje, lo ideal para este baile es que la cintura y las caderas sean el blanco de las miradas de los caballeros. Si se baila tango, usarán un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, puede ser transparencia o no, pero el escote será pronunciadísimo. A los caballeros les gustará ver los senos dando tumbos al compás de los giros de aquella danza argentina"_

Ese tipo de ropa sería similar a lo que se usaba en el Cabaret Arendelle cuando yo aún no era parte de las bailarinas. Pero bueno, firmaré. No quiero quedarme aquí y ver a Hans tirándose a Alexa.

Firmo y le entrego el papel a Marcus. El trae mis maletas y lleva la suya, un taxi está esperándonos fuera del hotel. Genial, falta poco para salir de aquí.

* * *

Marcus me ha dejado en la cola de una tiendita de Starbucks que opera en el Aeropuerto O'Hare. Sólo tengo que pedir dos cafés descafeinados con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Según Marcus, iba a buscar una sorpresa que me dejaría con la boca abierta.

Rápidamente pago y salgo, hasta que escucho una voz.

—¡Elsa, por aquí!—dice Marcus unos metros más adelante.

Avanzo hacia él y veo la "sorpresa" que había ido a buscar. ¡No me digan que ella también va!

Lisette está bebiendo una bebida dietética mientras lee una revista.

—¿Lisette viene con nosotros?—le pregunto—¿Ella trabajará conmigo?

—Sí, así es, Elsa—dice alegremente—Tengo entendido que ustedes son amigas.

—Querida Elsa—Lisette aparta la mirada de su revista—Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, como amigas que somos. Cuando Marcus me contó sobre tu nuevo trabajo le solicité que me llevara con ustedes, pues quería hacer de tu viaje y de tu estadía en Nueva York, un momento agradable e inolvida…

No la dejo terminar la frase porque le aviento los cafés en la cara. Su revista barata se deshace con el contacto del líquido y la cara de Lisette se pone colorada y lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

—¡Mi cara! ¡Mi hermoso rostro!—grita llorando—¡El rostro de Lisette se quema, se quema!

—¡No iré a trabajar con esta zorra de las baratas!—le digo a Marcus amenazándolo con el dedo—¡Ella está muy lejos de ser considerada amiga mía, no sabes lo que ha hecho!

—Elsa, cálmate…

—¡No! ¡Si Lisette se sube a este avión yo no iré contigo a ese Cabaret!

El rostro de Marcus se pone gris. Pero rápidamente mira a Lisette y abre la boca:

—Ya has escuchado a Elsa—le dice—No irás con nosotros.

—¡No, no! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Yo quiero ir al Cabaret de Rick!—grita, captando la atención de varias personas en el Aeropuerto—¡Yo debo ir ahí, nací para esto!

—Lo siento—le digo conteniendo la risa—En el Cabaret de Rick están las mujeres más lindas del mundo y obviamente tú no encajas en ellas.

—¿Que yo no soy hermosa?—dice molesta y veo que se saca la blusa y no lleva sujetador. Ver su pecho plano, casi de hombre me provoca vergüenza ajena: ¿Acaso no hay espejos en su casa?

Lisette se baja la falda y se quita las bragas quedando completamente desnuda. Su cuerpo no tiene ninguna curva e incluso puedo asegurar que su busto, su cintura y sus caderas miden lo mismo: Un cuadrado total.

—¡Admiren a la belleza americana!—grita—¡Admiren este par de tetas!

Un par de policías la cogen de los brazos.

—Señorita, le exigimos que se cubra. Esto es un lugar público.

—¡Soy hermosa! ¿Qué tiene que no sienta pudor de este hermoso cuerpo?

—¡Póngase la ropa!

—¡No!—grita Lisette y sale corriendo—¡Atrápenme si pueden!

Cuando intenta correr tropieza con su propio pie y se quiebra un par de dientes al impactar contra el suelo. Los policías la cubren con sus chaquetas y la esposan.

—Te enviaremos a un convento—le dicen a Lisette, quien no para de llorar—Mínimo estarás un año y medio.

* * *

Ya estamos en el avión. Me siento en el lado de la ventana, y miro con nostalgia los rascacielos de la ciudad. Me ha pasado de todo… Pero por ahora mi lema será: Lo que pasó en Chicago, quedó en Chicago. La azafata me ofrece sushi, recuerdo cuando llegué aquí con Anna, también comimos sushi. Me sirvo una bandeja de sushi envuelto en palta y me lo devoro untado en soja.

También le pido un poco de nutella, jamás la he probado, pero Anna me dijo que era deliciosa.

Extraño a Hans, cuanto desearía que hubiera terminado con Alexa antes de tener intimidad. ¡La nutella está deliciosa! Creo que ya sé cómo superar mis tristezas: ¡Seré una obesa producto de la nutella!

Me como todo rápidamente, era como chocolate pero mucho más delicioso. Me manché la mejilla y la punta de la nariz, no me importa.

—Hola, pasajeros. Soy su piloto, el capitán Jones. Apaguen todo tipo de aparato tecnológico, abróchense los cinturones que partimos en 3…2… ¡Alto ahí, un hombre se interpone y no nos deja avanzar!

Mierda, yo sólo quería irme y resulta que hay un idiota impidiendo que el avión avance para luego despegar. Un sonido hace que me sobresalte.

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa por favor escúchame!

Esa voz… esa voz jamás la olvidaré, es Hans. Miro por la ventana, lleva en megáfono.

—¡Elsa, no tomes ese avión te necesito!

Agarro un libro que llevaba para leer durante el viaje, lo estrello contra la ventana circular y saco la cabeza por el agujero que hice.

—¡Hans, lamento mucho que Alexa nos haya descubierto!—grito—¡Lamento que hayas terminado en la calle! ¡Además, como sigues saliendo con ella, puedes tener sexo con alguien que sí te haga feliz!

—¡Elsa, estás confundida!—me grita por el megáfono—¡Alexa fue esa noche para terminar conmigo y dejarme el departamento, quiere que tú y yo vivamos en él!

—¿Esto es una broma?

—¡No, Elsa no es una broma! ¡Ahora por favor baja!

Rápidamente me desabrocho el cinturón, obligo a la azafata que me abra la puerta y afortunadamente aún no han retirado las escaleras. Bajo corriendo por ellas y corro hacia Hans. Cuando estoy llegando a él, veo cómo se arrodilla y saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

—Elsa, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Me quedo helada, congelada. No sé que responder. Cuatro de mis sentidos se han ido, sólo puede escuchar a varios de los pasajeros del avión gritar: "¡Acepta idiota!" o "¡Di que sí!". Excepto la voz de Marcus que me grita:

—¡No aceptes, Elsa, piensa en nuestro viaje a Nueva York!

Pero el hecho de ver a Hans detener el avión, conseguir un megáfono y hacer probablemente el ridículo frente a varios pasajeros, hace que vea lo mucho que me ama y provoca que una lágrima ruede por mi mejilla.

Hans me ama. Y yo también lo amo.

—Sí, Hans—digo—Acepto.

* * *

**¡Aww! Chicas, este fue el final tal como lo planeé :3 **

**Desde que comencé con esto quise incluir la escena de que le pidiera matrimonio cuando estaba a punto de partir (En mi borrador, Elsa volvía a Drammen con depresión) ¡No saben cuanto me gustó escribir este fic, que hasta ahora ha sido el más largo que he publicado!**

**Les dije que Alexa no sería tan malvada como creían, a mí me terminó agradando :)**

**Y esa Lisette, le prometí a un par de usuarias que tendría un pequeño castigo y me gustó escribir como la idiota se desnudaba y la enviaban a un convento de monjas, esperemos que salga más santa.**

**Bueno, eso es todo :D No me despido porque aún queda el epílogo que no pasará de las 1000 palabras :D**

**¡Cuídense, en un par de horas publico el epílogo!**

* * *

**Reviews Anónimos**

**Ximena:** Lamentablemente en esta vida todo se acaba :( Me alegra que te haya gustado ;) ¡Cuídate, espero que este capítulo (Así como el próximo) te gusten!

**HiCookieMonster:** (Y este sin duda me ha puesto emocional) Me gusta leer tus palabras, haces que me sonroje al ver cómo me elogias y dices que te gustan mis historias :3 Lamentablemente no podía ser eterno, pero hice lo que pude al alargarlo lo más posible ;) Y sí sabes subir los ánimos, definitivamente me reí al leer la última parte de tu review :D ¡Cuídate!

**F:** Jaja, ya te he visto comentar en los demás lemmons, de modo que ya sé lo tímida que puedes llegar a ser xD ¡Deja ese pudor atrás y publica tu propio fic con escenas M! Sé que lo harás bien (Un pajarito me contó que te has registrado u.u)

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el epílogo**

**Los quiere mucho, Aurora**


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Pov Elsa**

**Tres años después**

**Edmonton, Alberta, Canadá**

* * *

**Yo; **_Aurora Auror_**, declaro que la novela **_Arendelle Cabaret_** está oficialmente terminada. ¡Gracias a todos!**

* * *

Es lindo ver cómo las florecitas comienzan a crecer. Vivir aquí en Canadá es asombroso, se siente el mismo aire que en Drammen, frío pero acogedor. Hace poco comenzaron a derretirse las nieves y hielos que el hermoso invierno nos trajo, de modo que Hans y los niños han salido a jugar.

A mis veinticuatro años ya estoy casada, con dos hijos y puedo decir que vivo feliz.

Primero llegó Christian, quien ya lleva dos años con nosotros y nos alegró la vida desde que nació. Es más parecido a mí, tiene cabello rubio platino y ojos azules. No ha salido en casi nada a Hans, Christian es igualito a su madre.

Hace nueve meses y medio llegó Françoise, y ella tiene un poco de los dos: Su cabello es pelirrojo y sus ojos azules, aunque su rostro es más parecido a el mío. Pobre Hans, sus hijos tienen poco de él, y ninguno tiene ojos verdes. Esperemos que más adelante tengamos un bebé que sea igual a su padre.

Me gradué en Arquitectura, fue muy fácil. Ahora mismo estamos trabajando en unos edificios que ayuden a modernizar Edmonton, así como también estoy involucrada en varios proyectos para arreglar las vistas panorámicas de Toronto y Ottawa.

Lamentablemente el Cabaret Arendelle cerró, como no fui con Marcus a Nueva York él recuperó su dinero comprando el cabaret y transformándolo en una tienda de automóviles. Gothel quedó devastada, pero con el dinero de la jubilación quedó cómodamente instalada en una casita en Malibú.

Rapunzel y Flynn tuvieron una hija llamada Anastasia, ella tiene la misma edad que mi Christian y se llevan bien. Vienen a vernos todos los veranos, ellos se mudaron a Pasadena y trabajan elaborando lámparas tradicionales chinas. Les va bien.

Anna y Kristoff no han corrido la misma suerte. Anna salió estéril, por lo que no puede tener hijos. Aún así están adoptando y en dos semanas llega Jennifer, una niña de dos años y por lo que me han contado es muy adorable.

En cuanto a Lisette, el convento no le sirvió para nada. Cuando salió de él siguió igual de exhibicionista y trató de ser aceptada en Cabarets, Shows de Estríperes y cosas por el estilo. No le fue bien, de modo que aceptó trabajar en un circo y ahí muestra sus "curvas de oro". Ella piensa que el público la adora, cuando ellos sólo van a burlarse de ella. Siento algo de lástima por ella.

De vez en cuando me junto con las bailarinas del Cabaret en fiestas de Karaoke o simplemente salimos a bailar. Cada una triunfó en sus expectativas: Tiana abrió un restorán que ya opera en tres países europeos, Mérida está entrenando para los juegos olímpicos en tiro al arco, Jasmine fue aceptada en el show de Victoria's Secret y las rubias, Aurora y Cenicienta lograron ser parte de un programa de farándula.

Recuerdo cuando le anuncié a Kai y a Gerda que me casaba. Los dos se volvieron locos.

—¡Kai, te dije que no había que enviar a la niña a América!—le gritó Gerda desesperada—¡Ahora será una más en la red de ese hombre mujeriego!

Aún así aceptaron venir a mi boda y nos desearon lo mejor a Hans y a mí. Siguen viviendo en Drammen, pero cada navidad vienen acá o nosotros vamos a Noruega.

De pronto un llanto me sobresalta. Hans viene corriendo hacia mí y Christian llora desesperadamente.

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunto asustada.

—Tropezó con una roca y se hizo una herida en la rodilla—dice Hans con lágrimas en los ojos—Cuanto me hubiera gustado impedir eso.

—Venga, hijito—le digo a Christian y le siento en mis piernas—Te cantaré para que te calmes.

_Calla mi vida,__  
no hay que llorar,  
duerme y sueña feliz.  
Siempre tú debes  
mi arrullo llevar,  
así yo estaré junto a ti._

Con esa sencilla estrofa mi hijo se duerme y lo llevo a su cama. Se ve precioso durmiendo, una vez llegué a contemplarlo toda la noche dormir.

Una vez que lo acuesto salgo al jardín, pero Hans llego corriendo donde estoy con Françoise en los brazos.

—Elsa, Françoise se hizo…

—Pues ve a mudarla—le digo

—Es que el olor es insoportable—dice.

—Está bien, supongo que yo tendré que mudar a nuestra hija.

Llevo a mi hija a su habitación. Cuando le retiro el pañal veo que Hans estaba en lo cierto, el olor es desagradable.

—Hija, ¿Qué te dieron de comer?

Ella sólo agarra mi trenza para luego echársela a la boca.

—Hija, la trenza de mami no es un juguete para morder—le digo con ternura, me gusta ver cuando se echa mi trenza a la boca—Ahora vamos a limpiarte ese trasero lleno de caca.

* * *

Mis dos hijos ya están acostados, se duermen justo después de cenar. Hans está sentado en el sofá y yo lo acompaño.

—Nuestra hija ya se durmió—le digo a Hans—¿Quieres hacer cosas en la noche?

—Quiero decirte que eres una gran madre—me dice—Gracias por darme dos maravillosos hijos.

—Querrás decir tres porque me hice el examen hace poco y… ¡Estoy embarazada!

—¡Elsa, eso es genial!—me dice, dándome un beso en los labios y un fuerte abrazo—¡La familia Westergaard no parará de crecer hasta dominar el mundo!

—Espero que este bebé si se parezca a ti—le digo reprimiendo una risa—Ya todos comienzan a creer que genero hijos por mí misma.

—Tranquila, que este bebé será igual a su padre.

—Lo sé—le digo—Me encanta haber formado una familia contigo, Hans.

—Te amo—me dice pellizcándome la nariz.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

**¡Y ese ha sido el final de Arendelle Cabaret! ¿Les gustó? ¡A mí sí! ¡No saben cuanto extrañaré actualizar esta historia, me encariñé mucho con ella!**

**En fin, muchas gracias a usuarios como Pazhitaa714, Hoe Little Duck, Cristal de Neige, ValentinaCat Westergaard y AleLuckyStar, quienes fueron las que se me mantuvieron fieles después de haberme tardado meses y meses en actualizar ¡Un beso a todas!**

**También están los anónimos F, HiCookieMonster, Ari, Helsa Fan y Ximena ¡Motívense a registrarse y hacer que el maravilloso fandom Helsa en español crezca!**

**Las quiero mucho a todas, las registradas y las anónimas, gracias por acompañarme y hacer que este fic casi llegue a los 200 reviews.**

**Con cariño y amor,**

**Aurora Auror**

* * *

**PD: Mañana (Lunes) voy de viaje a Pichilemu, una ciudad costera :) voy por cinco días, eso quiere decir que el día Sábado actualizo mi fic "Nunca Dejaré de Amarte" para las que lo leen :)**

* * *

**LAS QUIERO**


End file.
